What Dreams May Come
by AussieEllie
Summary: Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella’s dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU-Ch. 23: “Whatever happens, I love you.”
1. Prologue: Nightmare

**Title:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** Ok, so this fic has been rattling around in my brain since I first read Breaking Dawn a month ago and I've only just finished mapping it out enough to post. It takes the first six chapters of _Breaking Dawn_ as canon (you may recognise elements of the dream sequence in the prologue) then veers sharply left into AU territory as you soon will see. I will try and post at least one chapter every week (more if I can swing it) and reviews are much appreciated!

**Quote: **_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come. – William Shakespeare_

* * *

**Book 1: Bella**

_Prologue: Nightmare_

* * *

The forest closed in thick around me. Gnarled tree trunks twisted with age blocked every turn, every step, their scarred countenances looming over my frail form like silent sentinels, witnesses to my desperate flight. Overhead, creeping vines heavy with moss stretched out their tangled arms to engulf me, the water dripping from their web-like hands creating a steady plink of droplets on my head, the drum beat echoed by the pounding of my heart.

I drew ragged breaths; my chest heaving with exertion as I clumsily followed a small sliver of moonlight which had penetrated through a gap in the canopy above, clinging to its projected path like a lost sailor on the wild ocean would to the northern star. I did not know how I came to be walking through this shadowy wood, but something compelled me to keep going, some unknown impulse that clawed at my insides, urging me to stumble ever forward on this moonlit path.

A bitter wind whipped up around me, my arms providing little protection as I hugged them to my chest. The whistling of the gale as it savagely battered the trees grew deafening and within the howling air I could hear a secondary cry, my name repeated with ever increasing urgency.

"Bella…Bella…Bella."

My steps increased in speed, the darkened forest now passing unnoticed around me as the voice and the moonlit drew me towards an unknown fate. The voice raised in pitch to a near screech, fear colouring its once dulcet tones. After an eternity, I stumbled out of the suffocating darkness into a barren gray field, the moon shining high overhead and the voice fell silent in my ears. A cloying sweetness hung in the air, the burning mounds dotting the landscape spewing the sweet-smelling haze into the now still night air. Up ahead, a circle of figures stood frozen, their ash-coloured cloaks hiding their faces from view but I knew with chilling certainty who they were, their identity settling into my bones like a dull ache.

_Volturi._

My feet walked forward of their own volition, the terror in my heart outweighed by the curiosity in my mind. The figures did not turn, did not move, and I knew that to them I was hidden, to them I was nothing more than a walking shadow. A low murmur reached my ears as I edged closer, whispered words overlapping in a hissed cacophony.

"Unnatural…natural…immortal…mortal...devil…angel…destroyer…saviour."

I moved between the cloaked Volturi soldiers as if I was a wraith, my eyes finally alighting on the object of their unmoving scrutiny. A cherubic child stood hunched upon a raised mound of earth, his small hands clenched by his sides in what I instinctively knew was an expression of an inner pain. Soft brown curls framed a rounded face, green eyes glazed with tears fixed upon the burning heap before him, so similar to those surrounding us yet different, in the way a grave of a loved one is different to the grave of a stranger.

Some instinct made me want to reach out and hug the child to my breast, to keep him safe and to protect him from the sorrow so evident in his tears. My hands reached out unthinkingly to carry out this impulse when his green eyes lifted and caught mine, a gasp escaping through my parted lips. Old, his eyes were so old…not the youthful gaze of a child new to the world but the gaze of a wizened mature man, of a life lived and a love lost.

As I was frozen by the child's too-old eyes, the whispers of the Volturi grew louder in my ears, their refrain becoming a jumbled mass of words for which I had no context, no understanding.

"Unnatural…natural…immortal…mortal…devil…angel…destroyer…saviour."

Emotions, somehow foreign to me yet felt as deeply as my own, swept through my tense form. Despair and anger, hopelessness and pain, grief and defeat washed through me in equal measure, my sanity buffeted by a never-ending torrent. I felt myself drowning in their depths, my sense of self slowly suffocating beneath the sorrowful waves. Just as I felt my tenuous grip on reality slip through paralyzed fingers, the child broke our shared gaze and I was myself again, my heart torn raw by his suffering but once more me, once more Bella.

My breath rasped loudly in my ears, my mind disbelieving that one so young could feel so much yet the certainty that it had been his pain, his emotions was unwavering. My mouth opened to say something, anything. To question the identity of this grief-stricken child, to ask why he sought me, why he called me to this place yet before a single syllable could be uttered I felt the pull of the realm of consciousness heavy on my thoughts.

I felt the dark close around me, the Volturi, the field, the cloying aroma of sacrificed immortals one by one vanishing into nothingness, leaving only the child standing still before me, whispered words echoing in my ears as he too disappeared slowly into the dark abyss.

My eyes snapped open with a blinding force, my mind awhirl with visions of pained green eyes and unparalleled suffering. Panic suffused my chest, the loss of the connection with that haunted child creating a physical ache deep within me before a soothing whisper in my ear penetrated my hazy mind and brought me fully into reality. Edward's strong arms were wrapped around my waist, delicate fingertips stroking my stomach in calming motions. His cool body plastered against my back as his head nuzzled against my hair, his sweet breath rustling the brunette strands with every whispered reassurance that I was safe, that the terrifying vision was simply a dream.

As I let the sense of safety, of overwhelming love that Edward so effortlessly evoked in my heart lull me back into the land of nod, I could still hear the lingering echo of the child's pain-filled plea…

"Save me Bella…please save me."


	2. Chapter 1: Last Day In Paradise

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **Considering that the prologue was short and had a distinct lack of Edward, I decided to be generous and post the first chapter for you guys now! As always, reviews are much appreciated.

**Quote: **_Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving. – Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Last Day In Paradise_

* * *

I rested on the edge of wakening, aware enough to feel the sun's blinding warmth upon my face, yet still drowsy enough to be content to keep my eyes closed and my mind blank…or I would've been, if not for the butterfly wings which persisted in fluttering against my upper arm.

Clumsily, I reached a hand up to swat the annoying insect, unable to hit it yet satisfied when the tickling sensation ceased. I pulled my arm back ready to burrow down into the pillows once again when the butterfly resumed its motion on my arm, this time trailing up and down leaving goosebumps in its wake. Grunting, I raised my hand to slap at it again only to have my wrist caught mid-swat by cool fingers, a musical chuckle sounding in my ear.

"You've had a lot of different reactions to my touch before, but slapping is a new one."

My eyes flew open to be greeted by my husband's beautiful face hovering inches above my own, his gold eyes sparkling with mirth. A blush started to spread across my cheeks before I tried to pull my hand back from its captured position between his long fingers.

"Well, you should know better than to interrupt my beauty sleep," I replied before some childish impulse impelled me to stick my tongue out in emphasis. Edward's eyes darkened imperceptibly as his eyes were drawn to my mouth, his fingers tightening around my hand. He brought the captured appendage up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the pads of each of my fingers. A shiver spread from my fingertips to my toes as he pressed my hand against the bed, his weight shifting to lean over me.

"Silly Bella…" he whispered, his nose rubbing gently against my cheek, "Beauty sleep is not for those who glow with perfection, as you so easily do."

Before I could protest, still unconvinced after four weeks of non-stop compliments that I was as perfect as Edward proclaimed me to be, he captured my lips with his own. The sweet pressure made me melt against the pillows, my arms pulling free of his grasp to wind around his neck as he gently sucked my bottom lip between his own.

Our languid kisses, unhurried yet passionate, started a slow burn between my thighs, stoked by his hand which trailed down my side before coming up to rest on my breast, his fingers expertly caressing the sensitive peak. Moaning against his lips which was reciprocated by a smile against mine, I shifted my legs restlessly in search of the friction which I knew would build the fire in my veins even higher.

With a fluid ease that could come only from his unnatural grace, Edward briefly lifted his weight from mine, my disappointed whimper (a noise I had not known I could make til Edward so easily dragged it from my lips the first time we had made love) dissolving into a groan as he rolled me onto my side and wrapped himself around my back. Both of his talented hands now came to rest on my breasts, the soft caresses causing me to arch back into him, his mouth placing a trail of kisses against the column of my neck as I did so.

One of his lean legs slipped between mine, the full hardness of his arousal now pressed intimately against me. After a few moments of gentle rocking, he slipped inside me with one leisurely stroke, the hours of 'practice' we had carried out giving him a control of his motions that he had earlier confessed he could scarcely have believed possible before.

Under the light of the rising sun, we set a gentle pace, our movements more about love than lust. Edward whispered beautiful words in my ear as the pleasure slowly built in my veins before it gently overtook me in a spiraling wave, warmth suffusing throughout my entire being. A heartbeat later, Edward groaned quietly in my ear, his body shuddering minutely then relaxing against mine as he came. We lay still for a moment, relishing in the joy of being so close to one another before my husband gently disentangled himself from me, pulling me around so I lay atop him, my chin resting on the smooth expanse of his chest.

"Mmm, you should wake me up like that more often Mr Cullen," I said lazily, a slow smile spreading across my lips.

"I think that can be arranged Mrs Cullen," he replied, his grin reminiscent of the cat who ate the canary…or perhaps that should be, the vampire who ate the mountain lion. It was an expression I had become extremely familiar with, his male pride lighting up his face every time he was able to reduce me to nothing more than a quivering mass via his tender ministrations. For someone who had been extremely reluctant to even consider touching me in the beginning, he had become slightly addicted to bringing the flush of pleasure to my skin. Not that I was complaining mind you, it was an addiction I fully shared and constantly enabled.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

He brushed a stray lock of my hair behind my ear, his hand lingering against the side of my face so I turned my head and placed a soft kiss against his hardened skin.

"Oh, the usual…you, me, you in me," I teased, my boldness built on the kick I got from seeing my love's eyes widen slightly every time I said anything with the smallest hint of innuendo. A smirk crossed his face, one hand trailing down to rest on the curve of my back.

"As much as I would love to hear more about that particular train of thought, we have to get moving or we'll miss our flight."

A groan escaped my lips as the reality I had been unconsciously trying not to remember made its presence known via Edward's words. Today was the last day of our honeymoon, the four weeks of heaven here on Isle Esme drawing to a close.

"Do we have to leave?"

I knew my tone was bordering on a whine, but I felt that this admittedly blissful uninterrupted time alone had not been enough to satisfy the craving I had for my new husband. Of course, I was quite sure that even the eternity together looming on the horizon would also never be enough, such was the need I had for him.

"You're the one who is adamant about attending Dartmouth this term and considering that the orientation period for freshmen starts in eight days, we need to make sure we're settled in New Hampshire before then," Edward reminded me, tapping one finger against my nose in admonishment.

"Next time I come up with an idea which cuts short our time alone, tie me to the bed til I change my mind ok?"

I sighed pathetically as I stood up, Edward's laughter following me into the bathroom seconds before he did, his arms picking me up with ease. My squeal of protest was cut short as he carried me into the shower, turning on the taps to release a torrent of warm water upon my head. My feet hit the tiled floor and I reached out to grab him but he nimbly dodged my hands, stepping back out of the shower.

"I solemnly swear to use my full powers of persuasion on you when required but for now, you need to get clean and I need to make sure our luggage is packed properly."

"Aren't you going to join me?" I tried fluttering my lashes at him like the heroine from one of my books but he merely laughed and slid shut the frosted glass door.

"If I join you, we'll definitely never leave on time. I'll have breakfast made for you by the time you're ready."

Resigned to showering alone, I let the warm spray run over my slightly aching muscles. There were some drawbacks to spending at least 20 percent of everyday testing out my flexibility and Edward's control but for the intimacy shared and the pleasure felt, a few aches and pains were well worth it.

After completing my morning routine and pulling on a pair of denim shorts and a plain white t-shirt Edward had left out for me, I ambled into the kitchen, stealing a kiss from my vampire's lips before he left to shower himself, leaving me with a plate of fried eggs and bacon with a slice of toast.

As I savoured Edward's culinary skills, I let my mind drift to the vivid dream I had experienced the night before. The pleasurable way I have been awoken this morning had temporarily caused it to slip my mind, but as I had been looking into the bathroom mirror, the image of the green-eyed child had stared back at me. The recurring dream had been a regular feature of my nights here on Isle Esme, yet last night it had taken on a new dimension. The tide of emotions and the boy's final plea were something I had not experienced before and the utter realness of it, the clarity of it was unsettling. It was as if it was not a dream at all, but a memory, a cry for help from an unknown source and the mere fact that I could remember every time I had experience this dream when usually I could perhaps recall a few a week seemed to provide evidence that it was not the usual imaginings of my mind.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

My head snapped up to find Edward standing before me, his freshly washed hair messier than usual and his face twisted into an expression of concern. I realized that I had been sitting with my fork halfway to my mouth for the last few minutes, a piece of bacon dangling precariously from the tines.

"Nothing," I began but quickly changed tack when Edward's brow furrowed further and I knew I would not get away with a simple brush-off, "I was just thinking about the dream I had last night."

"Was it the one involving the Volturi again?" he asked softly, his expression clearing slightly at my nod. I had not told him about the child in the dreams, something holding me back from sharing that knowledge, almost as if telling him about the boy would somehow be breaking the child's trust, no matter how silly I told myself that sounded considering that he was most likely nothing more than a figment of imagination. Edward pulled me into a hug, his unwavering support making me feel slightly guilty for not revealing the entire truth.

"I wish I could take your nightmares away," he said sorrowfully, the guilt he felt that something from his world would so plague my dreams not a new emotion.

"You do enough by just holding me. Besides, they're just dreams. I guess my sub-conscious feels that my life is too perfect at the moment and I need a little bit of fear to balance that out…at least it didn't decide to introduce that negative element through a dream of say, Emmett in a loincloth, now that would really be scary."

My joke had the intended effect, eliciting a smile and chuckle from Edward's lips, though his eyes were still slightly troubled. Picking up my plate and shoveling another mouthful of food between my lips to forestall any further conversation, I watched as Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead before disappearing back into the white room, reappearing a moment later with our bags held easily in one hand before depositing them on the floor.

I finished off my breakfast as he did one last check of the rooms and when he was satisfied that we had not left anything of importance behind, he hefted the bags once again and held out his free hand to me. I grasped it with my own, intertwining our fingers together as we walked down the sandy path, through the thick jungle to where the boat was bobbing gently on the waves as it sat tethered to the small wooden dock. He hauled our luggage aboard then swung me up in his arms and placed me safely on the boat's deck before releasing the thick rope which moored us and climbing aboard himself. His skin sparkled bright in the sunlight as he grabbed my hand once again before settling in front of the steering column, his free hand expertly manipulating the controls. I had been worried when he'd told me we would be leaving in the morning, as there were no clouds to block the sun from illuminating his skin but he assured me that Alice had seen that a storm was moving in, and that it would be overcast by the time we reached the mainland.

As the boat pulled away from the dock and Isle Esme gradually became a shape on the horizon once more I sighed, causing Edward's head to turn in my direction.

"Do you think Carlisle and Esme would mind if we came back here at some point?" I asked, not wanting to have our honeymoon be the first and last time I set foot on the beautiful island.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Edward replied before grinning, "Of course, if you at some point reconsider your reluctance to let me spend what you consider exorbitant amounts of money on you, I may just buy you your own island."

"You know what, if it's as beautiful as Isle Esme, I may just let you."

"Can I have that in writing?" came the quick reply, "I may need it for evidential purposes if you decide to suffer from selective amnesia when it comes to actually buying it."

I didn't dignify his words with a response, settling for a roll of my eyes as I settled against the leather seat and let the sounds of the ocean wash over me. The honeymoon was over but I had the feeling our adventure was only just beginning.


	3. Chapter 2: Back To Reality

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, it's definitely a good motivational tool to know that people are enjoying my little corner of the Twilightverse. This chapter is a bit more on the humorous side, so enjoy! Oh, and a cookie to whoever can tell me where the song Edward hears the child singing is from.

**Quote: **_Families are like fudge…mostly sweet with a few nuts – Author Unknown._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Back To Reality_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Seattle, Washington. Local time is 5:30pm and the weather is a cool 64 degrees. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the Captain turns off the 'Fasten Seatbelt' sign. This will indicate that we have come to a complete stop at the gate and it is safe for you to move about. At that time, please check around your seat to gather all personal belongings and take care when opening the overhead storage lockers, as items may have moved during transit. A reminder that all electronic devices must remain switched off until you have reached the terminal and that smoking is prohibited in all indoor areas of the terminal. On behalf of Continental Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this Continental flight 1739 from Houston to Seattle and we hope to see you aboard in the near future. Have a pleasant evening."

The nasally voice of the head flight attendant shut off with a crackle of static, leaving only the murmurs of passengers anxious to disembark behind.

"It's a good thing we landed, that flight attendant was another verse away from committing murder."

Edward's voice sounded softly in my ear, his head resting atop my own as I cuddled up to his shoulder. He must've seen me crinkle my nose in confusion as he elaborated,

"There's a child in economy class who has been singing the 'Song That Doesn't End' for the entire flight."

"I don't think I know that one," I replied, searching my memory for the song but only coming up with a vague impression of a…lamb? Shaking off the weird thought, I looked up in time to see an expression of concentration on my husband's face, as if he was listening to a melody no one else could hear before a grimace crossed his features.

"Trust me, it's better if you don't."

At that moment the plane shuddered to a halt and hand-in-hand we disembarked, melting into the crowds of people milling around the brightly lit terminal. After having spent four weeks separated from civilization, it was slightly disconcerting to be faced with such a seething mass of people and not for the first time did I wonder how Edward was able to stand it. How he was able to walk amongst us and not be driven crazy by the blood pumping in our veins and the thoughts rushing through our, or rather their, minds.

I snuck a glance at his handsome face. His eyes were scanning the crowd as we passed, the people on either side subconsciously giving us a wide berth, that instinctive internal warning in their heads flashing danger as part of them recognized something not quite right with the way Edward moved, the way his presence felt. It was a warning, Edward lamented, that was apparently sorely lacking in my mind.

Just then, I caught a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. Standing between two chatting businessmen, hidden next to their charcoal-clad legs, was a young boy…but it was not just any boy, it was the child from my dreams. His green eyes were locked to my own, his mouth open in a soundless plea. I tried to maintain the stare but my eyes were tired and gritty from the long flight and I had to blink. When I opened them again, a mere fraction of a second later, the boy was gone. I twisted my head frantically in an effort to see if he had moved, my eyes darting past gossiping girls, arguing couples and screaming children but he was nowhere to be found.

A small tug on my hand brought me back to reality, Edward staring at me with a familiar look of concern.

"Bella, are you ok?"

_No, I'm apparently going insane and seeing my nightmares in real life_ I wanted to say but not wanting to worry my husband, I plastered a smile on my face and replied,

"I'm fine, I thought I just saw someone I knew but my eyes must have been playing tricks on me."

There, that wasn't totally a lie. He just doesn't have to know that the person I thought I saw is nothing but a figment of my imagination. Apparently there had been enough truth in my statement to convince him and he let it go, though not until after dropping a kiss to my forehead and wrapping his arm around my shoulders so I was pressed against his side as we continued to walk.

Once we'd collected our luggage, we finally stepped through the outer doors into the cool Seattle evening. I took in a deep lungful of non-recycled oxygen, Edward chuckling lightly as I coughed with the intake of smog that was part and parcel of city air. Hitting his arm in mock indignation, I looked around the car park for my Mercedes, Edward having organized for Alice to drive it to Seattle to pick us up. There were cars as far as the eye could see, but none that I recognized.

"Where's Alice? I thought you said she was picking us up?"

Edward frowned, as he too looked for his sister with eyesight far better than my own before his expression became annoyed.

"Alice isn't here, apparently she had some last minute presents to purchase for your birthday. Emmett's picking us up instead; he'll be here in a few minutes."

A groan escaped my lips. In all the excitement of our honeymoon and discussing the move to Dartmouth, I had completely forgotten that my nineteenth birthday was in two days time. Given how well my last birthday had panned out, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to celebrate this one even if it was the last I celebrated as a human. Edward raised one eyebrow and lightly squeezed my shoulders.

"I'm sure it will not be that bad, Alice promised to keep things simple once she knew you were planning on actually turning nineteen."

"Simple or not, can I just not have a birthday this year?"

My tone wavered as memories of last year's fiasco and its consequences made themselves prominent. Despite the fact that Edward had assured me many times that he no longer had any intention to leave me at any time no matter what may happen, I couldn't help the spike of irrational fear and panic that shot through me at the thought of life without him once again. I lowered my head so Edward couldn't see my expression, he still felt enough guilt over our temporary separation without me reminding him. Of course, he had become rather good at reading me even without the added insights my hidden thoughts denied him and seconds later cool fingertips tilted my head upwards and burnished gold eyes sparkling with a mix of still-lingering guilt and resolve gazed into mine.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I've become much too selfish to let anything tear me from your side."

His hand came up to brush softly against my cheek, his thumb stroking gently across my jaw. As his fingers moved across my lips I pressed a kiss to them, enjoying the subtle spike of lust I had come to easily recognize in his eyes. My eyes fluttered closed as he replaced his hand with his lips, kissing me tenderly at first but with ever increasing passion as I wrapped my hands around his neck. It wasn't only his control that we had practiced on our honeymoon, I had become much better at keeping our kisses at a level Edward felt comfortable with, a level that meant I wouldn't one second be lost in his arms and the next second left bereft as he had retreated away from the danger he was sure he put me in.

Lost as always in the feeling of his chilled flesh against mine, I ignored the niggle in the back of my mind that there was a reason we shouldn't be doing this here, a reason I should pull back, a reason like…

"You two had better not do that the entire trip back to Forks, I may be happy that my brother is finally a man but I don't need to see it."

…the fact that Emmett would be here any second. Blushing profusely, I pulled back from the kiss to see my new brother-in-law grinning widely, arms crossed as he leant against the nearby lamppost. Suddenly, I got the feeling that this was going to be a very long car drive.

* * *

Three and a half hours of sly comments, growled rebukes and enough blood rushing to my face to turn me into Bella, the amazing human tomato later, Emmett's jeep finally turned onto the partially hidden road leading up to the Cull…to _our_ house. My mind had been slightly pre-occupied the last few miles, the Jacob-drawer in my head rattling ominously as we passed the outskirts of La Push, but I had made a conscious effort to ignore it for the moment. I knew that before we left for Dartmouth I would have to talk to him but for now, I wanted to focus on Edward and our family.

Shaking my head, I peered out of the window and through the dense wood lining the road, I could just make out the glow of the front porch lights of the house becoming ever brighter. Next to me, Edward quietly groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"What is it?" I asked, glad for the distraction.

"You thought Emmett was bad, we're about to be ambushed by the rest of our family…and Alice wants to drag you away for quality 'new sister' time," he muttered, earning a snicker from Emmett and a matching groan from me. As much as I loved Alice, I was not quite ready to deal with her enthusiasm at this hour of the night.

"Do you think she will buy it if I feign sleep?" I mumbled into his shoulder, knowing even as I asked that she would see that possibility and know it was faked.

Emmett pulled the jeep to a stop, the loud engine falling silent as I peered out the window in time to see Alice come bounding down the steps, a brilliant smile on her face. Following behind was the rest of our family, Carlisle and Esme wearing warm smiles, Jasper with quiet contentment and Rosalie bringing up the rear, the smile on her face more likely for Emmett than as a result of any happiness she felt for Edward and mine's return. Opening the door, I let Edward lower me to the ground to avoid any chance of an embarrassing stumble before being swept up in a hug by Alice's petite form.

"Bella! I missed you. I'm so glad you had such an amazing time and don't worry, I've already made sure that your house near Dartmouth will have everything you need to just move in including a brand new wardrobe full of clothes."

Of course Alice would already know the decision I had made on Isle Esme to attend Dartmouth with Edward this fall and despite my professed reluctance it was hard not to get caught up in her excitement, which is why it took a few moments for her next words to sink in.

"Oh, and I bought you some new lingerie since my brother over there so thoroughly ripped apart the ones you had."

Forget Bella the human tomato, I was now Bella the human stoplight.

"You saw that?!" I positively squeaked, eyes darting between my husband and my sister.

"Thanks Alice," Edward mumbled looking for all the world like he wanted to melt into the ground. I knew the feeling.

"Yes, thank you Alice…I really needed that mental image," came Rosalie's voice coloured with quiet disdain.

"Not the actual ripping, just that they were ripped and I filled in the blanks," she clarified with a cheeky smile, my breath leaving my lungs in a sigh of relief. There were some things I just did not want to share, even with someone I was as close to as Alice.

Smiling in greeting to Jasper who had moved to Alice's side, I turned around to be pulled into another hug, this time within Esme's motherly embrace.

"Welcome home Bella," she said warmly when she'd pulled back, a sentiment echoed by Carlisle as Edward came up to wrap his arm around me.

"Thank you for letting us stay on your island," I started to say before she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Nonsense, you're family now…and if you ever want to stay there again, you're more than welcome. Now why don't we head inside, I'm sure Bella's tired after the long trip."

The last part was directed at everyone, Emmett and Rosalie already disappearing inside the house before Esme could finish her sentence.

"We'll get your luggage," Carlisle added for my benefit since Edward would have already heard his intention in his mind.

"Tha…" I began as I went to walk up the steps of the porch but it turned into a slight shout of surprise as Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the house and up the stairs to our room, echoes of Jasper and Alice's laughter sounding in our wake.

"I do have two perfectly good legs you know," I said with mock crossness as he deposited me with gentle care on the end of the bed.

"Two perfectly beautiful legs," he corrected with a smirk, "With a slight balance problem."

My reply was cut off as he pressed a tender kiss to my lips. I should really bottle Edward's kisses and sell them as a multi-purpose cure for verbose females; he certainly was always able to render me speechless. After the kiss ended, he placed a small one on my forehead.

"Get some sleep Bella, the next few days are going to be busy. I need to talk to Carlisle for a moment but I'll be back," he whispered, knowing that I had trouble falling asleep if I was not wrapped up in his arms.

Sure enough, half an hour later as I lightly dozed in bed wearing only one of his shirts, I felt the mattress dip slightly as he slipped underneath the covers and enfolded me into his embrace.

"Love you," I managed to mumble against the rapidly growing darkness beneath my eyelids.

"I love you too, my beautiful Bella," came the soft reply, the sound of his musical voice humming my lullaby the last thing I heard as I drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Nineteen

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** This will probably be the last chapter until next week since I have my mid-semester assignments due but I made it extra long to tide you over! I have to give a great big thank you to my lovely fashion guru of a friend Audrey, who helped out with some of the research for this chapter and from last chapter, a big chocolate-chip cookie to bug2001 who correctly guessed that the song came from the old kid's TV show Lamb Chop. Read, enjoy, review!

**Quote: **_Birthdays are good for you. Statistics show that the people who have the most live the longest – Father Larry Lorenzoni_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Nineteen_

* * *

"_Save me Bella, please save me."_

The words were echoing in my ears as my eyes fluttered open to the early morning light streaming through the floor-length window of Edward and mine's room. It had been the same dream, the same child imploring me to save them and I still did not know why my subconscious conjured up this image every time I slept. It was a mystery for which I didn't even have the slightest inkling of how to solve.

Groaning, I buried my head into the pillow willing the last remnants of the dream to fade, a different feeling replacing the frustration. I lay still for a few moments trying to identify why I felt so…uneasy before I realized that I was alone. There were no arms wrapped around me, no whispered greetings or morning kisses. Having woken up to my husband lying beside me everyday for the past month this was a particularly disconcerting feeling but before I could think about it too much, the door swung quietly open and the vampire in question slipped in, a silver tray piled with plates of delicious smelling food carried effortlessly in one hand.

"Breakfast in bed? What's the occasion?" I asked quietly, a grin forming as Edward started slightly, obviously expecting me to still be asleep. As my question registered, he raised one eyebrow with a hint of incredulity.

"I know you didn't want to celebrate it, but I did not think you would forget it completely."

Forget wh…oh right, today was Wednesday, otherwise known as the day I turned nineteen. It felt a little strange to be a year older considering that I had originally had my heart set on being eighteen for eternity. I was now, in physical terms at least, two years older than Edward. Does that make him my boytoy? The thought caused me to giggle, only in my world could a hundred year old vampire be considered as anyone's boytoy.

"What's so funny?" came a whisper in my ear, lips brushing gently against my earlobe. I blinked, in my thoughts I had completely missed Edward crossing the room to settle next to me on the bed, the silver tray now nestled on my lap.

I decided not to answer, instead turning my head to capture his lips with my own in a soft good morning kiss. After a few moments he pulled back, nuzzling his nose gently against mine.

"You should eat before it gets cold," he murmured.

I turned my attention to the tray, my mouth watering as the aroma of eggs and bacon with a side stack of maple-syrup drenched pancakes hit my nose. A blush stole across my cheeks as my stomach rumbled noisily, Edward chuckling as I ducked my head.

"Maybe I should have said you should eat before your stomach does it for you."

"Shut up, it's not my fault keeping up with you requires a lot of energy," I flung back with mock anger, memories of the previous night's activities adding to my blush.

"I'll think you'll find, my beautiful Bella, that it is I who has to keep up with you," he replied, tapping the end of my nose for emphasis.

Shaking my head, I decided to let the comment slide considering that there was some truth in that statement. Was it my fault that I happened to be fortunate enough to marry the most gorgeous man on the planet and wanted to show him how much I loved him…repeatedly? I didn't think so.

Picking up the cutlery to cut into the pancake stack with relish, we settled into what had become a familiar routine over the past few weeks; kisses interspersed as I ate, Edward at times stealing my fork to feed me bites of food himself. When at last I swallowed the final sliver of bacon, I reached for the glass of orange juice on the edge of the tray, only to stop as my eyes alighted on a small jewellery box I was sure had not been there earlier. Picking up the box, I cast a suspicious look in my husband's direction.

"Edward, what did I say about spending money…"

"No money spent on this gift, I promise," he interjected with an innocent smile.

Opening the lid, I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips as the most beautiful rose gold antique locket came into view. It was small with a scalloped pattern of swirls running around the edge, a diamond set into a star twinkling gently in its centre.

"It was my maternal grandmother's," Edward explained softly, lifting the locket out of the box and letting it dangle from one finger in front of me, "She died when I was six so even without the loss of memories that comes with being a vampire, I can not remember much about her. But what I do know, is that from the day my grandfather gave this to her, she never once removed it from her neck."

"It's gorgeous," I breathed, lifting my hand to run one finger over the imprinted pattern. As it twisted beneath my touch, the back came into view and with it, an intertwined _E _and _B_, engraved with painstaking care upon its surface. It did not appear to be a new engraving, the edges slightly worn as was normal with age. I opened my mouth to ask but Edward must've anticipated my question.

"Her name was Elsie and my grandfather's was Benjamin."

"Ah, so that's why you fell in love with me. You needed someone whose name started with a B so you could give them this necklace," I teased, poking his chest with a sly smile.

"Exactly," he deadpanned, "If you used Izzy as a nickname instead of Bella, I would have had to pass you over and wait for a beautiful Brooke or maybe a Brianna to come along."

Shaking my head in mirth, I let Edward drape the locket around my neck, his cool fingers brushing against my skin as he closed the clasp, his lips pressing a small kiss against my heated skin.

"Happy Birthday love."

"Thank you," I whispered in reply before stretching up to kiss him with all the gratitude and love that was currently swirling in my heart. Of course, as had happened with relative frequency since Edward had lost his hesitance in touching me, the gratitude quickly morphed into another, far more base emotion and I soon found myself pressed against the mattress, Edward's lips trailing a path down my neck.

"Ed…oh…Edward," I managed to gasp out as one of his hands danced lightly up and down upon my thigh, "As much as I'd lo…love to continue this, I doubt Al..Alice or the rest of our family will be hap…py if we spend all my birthday in bed."

My voice had practically turned into a squeak by the end of the sentence with Edward's talented mouth now lavishing attention on my breasts. He grinned against my skin.

"Don't worry, Alice is…"

"Standing outside your door," came a sing-song shout, "Edward, you can have Bella all to yourself another day but today you have to share. So both of you down in the living room and ready to celebrate in half an hour, Esme's orders."

Her voice faded away for a moment before returning with one last line,

"And no shared shower or we won't see you till after midday!"

Edward groaned in frustration, his hands stilling their ministrations before he sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to calm down. I couldn't help but laugh at his obvious annoyance at being interrupted, running a hand down his chest.

"You can make it up to me tonight," I said with a wink, my comment rewarded by the slow leer that curled his lips.

"Oh I intend to," he said silkily, his golden eyes smoldering and I shivered at the promise held within.

* * *

One rather cold shower later, I was sitting in the brightly-decorated living room, balloons and streamers in every colour imaginable strung across the roof, a large banner declaring 'Happy Birthday Bella' adorning the window.

"This is keeping it simple?" I whispered to Edward, eyeing the large chocolate cake with multi-coloured swirls of icing sitting on the table which I knew only I would get to eat. If anything, everything was even more intense than the pink-themed birthday decorations from last year.

He merely shrugged, a smile playing across his lips as the rest of our family appeared, carrying presents in their arms.

"Happy Birthday Bella," they chorused, with even Rosalie's voice chiming in, though it had a more subdued edge than the rest of them.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. I may not like birthdays but considering that this time I was ninety-five percent sure it would be my last, I figured that I should focus on enjoying it. Besides, it would be nice to have some good memories to replace those of what happened the last time I turned a year older in this house.

"That necklace looks perfect on you," Esme commented warmly as she sat down next to Carlisle, "I knew it would the minute Edward first showed it to me."

I touched the locket around my neck, acknowledging the compliment with a grin before Alice's excited voice exclaimed,

"Time for presents! And don't worry, this year there's absolutely zero chance of any paper-cut related incidents."

I frowned in confusion for a second, before a giggle escaped my lips. All the presents they held were encased in brightly-coloured plastic gift bags.

"It was Jasper's idea," she explained, and he sent a wave of emotion that felt distinctly like a y_ou're welcome_ after gratitude swept through me at his thoughtfulness.

"Ok, who's first?" I asked and was slightly surprised as Rosalie held out a blue bag between her delicate fingers.

"This one's from Emmett and I," she said as she handed it over.

"Not that I got much say in it," Emmett interjected with almost a pout on his face, "I had a gift all planned out but Rose overruled me."

A strange expression crossed Edward's face, one that seemed to be a mix of fascination, horror and embarrassment and from that, I could only guess what type of present Emmett had originally wanted to purchase. Deciding not to dwell, I pulled a black cardboard box out of the gift bag, inside of which was a pair of silver designer strappy heels. As high heels go, they were rather pretty and with a heel height that didn't immediately make me cringe at the all the imagined opportunities for embarrassing tripping, falling or generally making-a-fool-of-myself incidents. Nevertheless, I was slightly confused as to why Rosalie thought I would need them given that my dislike of shoes with a heel any higher than an inch was well known.

"Thank you Rosalie, Emmett but why…"

"They go with Jasper and mine's gift," Alice chimed in before I could even finish the question, a larger red gift bag held out towards me. Taking it with curiosity, I found a large rectangular box inside, nestled within which was a stunning deep-red coloured fabric. Unfolding it revealed that it was a floor-length strapless dress with silver embellishments adorning the bust line, the gown flowing out from underneath in a shower of red silk. I could tell it was expensive and knowing Alice, most definitely designer and though part of me wanted to refuse it on the grounds of the cost involved I couldn't, because to my utmost surprise, I loved it.

"It's gorgeous, thank you," I said delightedly as I held it up to my body, swaying the skirt out.

"I knew you'd love it," Alice commented happily, "And trust me, you're going to need it at some point in the near future."

I didn't miss the look she shot at Edward and I turned to my husband with an inquiring glance.

"Are you planning something?"

"Maybe," he replied casually but made no moves to elaborate further. I tried to think of anything he could come up with that would require me to wear such an outfit but for the moment my mind remained blank. Resolving to investigate it further at some point since surprises were not my most favourite thing in the world, I placed the dress back into the box.

"Alright, our turn," Carlisle passed over an even larger green-coloured bag, which was heavier than I expected it to be, "Happy Birthday Bella," Esme finished off his sentence.

I blinked in shock as I pulled out the present, a brand-new laptop computer, the sleek outer casing shimmering slightly in the light.

"You can't be a university student in the twenty-first century without a portable computer," Carlisle commented as I turned it over in my hands, flipping it open to run my fingers over the compact keyboard concealed within.

"Carlisle, Esme, thank you…but I can't accept this, it's too much." I shut the computer but before I could even think of handing it back, Esme shook her head.

"It's nothing Bella, just something to make your life at university a little bit easier." I nodded with a sigh, knowing that I would not be able to change their minds. The casual way the Cullen's treated money was something I did not think I would ever get used to.

"You're getting better at that," Edward murmured into my ear.

"Better at what?" I asked confused.

"Better at accepting gifts. If I'd known, I would have bought you something else in addition to the locket."

"Don't even think about it Edward Cullen," I warned though the kiss I pressed to his cheek afterwards probably lessened its impact.

"Alright, it's time for Bella to make a wish," Alice clapped her hands together.

Jasper brought over the birthday cake, pulling a box of matches from his pocket to light the nineteen candles arranged on its surface.

"Are you going to sing?" I asked with a groan once he'd lighted the last candle.

"Do you want us to sing?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"No!" I pretty much shouted, my cheeks tainting pink as everyone laughed at my vehemence.

Leaning forward, I stopped to think for a second of a suitable wish. Personally, I had almost everything I could have ever dreamed of. An absolutely perfect husband who I would be able to spend eternity with, a warm and caring family, the promise of soon staying young and beautiful forever and more money than I could possibly ever use, what else did I need to wish for? In the back of my mind, a closed drawer flew open for a second, the sound of a heartbroken howl echoing in my ears and I knew instantly what I wanted to wish for. With one breath, I extinguished the tiny flickering flames, one thought fixed in my mind.

_I wish I could have my best friend back. _


	5. Chapter 4: Promise

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** A week of utterly boring assignments later and I finally have the next chapter for you all! This is the longest one to date by far and heralds an appearance from a certain wolf-shaped best friend…so read, review, enjoy!

**Quote: **_Friendship is delicate as a glass, once broken it can be fixed but there will always be cracks __- Waqas Ahmad_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Promise_

* * *

_Edward's long fingers stroked masterfully across the keys, a lilting melody of sweeping chords drifting into the air. I sat beside him; my head nestled comfortably on his shoulder as he played a composition he had written specifically for my birthday, having put the hours I used for slumber on our honeymoon to good use. The song was beautiful, a joyous melodic celebration to match the happy atmosphere of the day yet I found my attention wandering, the music becoming mere background noise to the steady hum of lust rising in my mind. The memory of Edward's golden eyes burning with the promise of pleasures to come had steadily overtaken my thoughts as my birthday party had wound down, our family clearing out of the house to give us some time alone (much to Emmett's amusement of course, lewd jokes spilling from his lips as Rosalie practically pushed him out the door). It didn't help that as I watched his pale, tapered digits dance across the keys, I was reminded of those same hands dancing across my skin with feathery light caresses that left my flesh burning with want. _

_I shifted uncomfortably on the piano stool, an ache growing between my thighs as I felt the slow burn of arousal build within me. A part of me felt a little unnerved that something as simple as watching my husband play the piano could evoke such a strong reaction, yet when Edward's hands stilled on the keys, his fingers clenching as he turned his head to gaze at me with unbridled need painted across his angelic features, that part fell blissfully silent. _

_With agonizing slowness, he dipped his head towards mine, his face so close I could feel the flutter of his eyelashes against my cheek._

"_Do you know how distracting you are?" he murmured, his lips brushing my skin, "All that rushing blood, pounding heart and delicious scent."_

_His mouth settled against my neck, peppering kisses along the smooth skin before laving his tongue against the throbbing pulse point below my ear._

"_Do you know how distracting you are?" I breathed in return, turning so we sat face to face on the stool, "It should be illegal to look that good while playing a musical instrument."_

_He chuckled lightly, his hands pulling at the buttons of my blue blouse to expose my skin to the cool twilight air. I got the distinct impression that he wanted nothing more than to rip it completely away, something I wouldn't have minded in the least but I doubt he wanted another lecture from Alice about not destroying the few clothes she bought I actually liked to wear. Once all of the buttons had been undone, his hands stroked up the skin of my stomach, drawing sweeping designs that left me shivering with need before settling on my shoulders to push the silky fabric down my arms to pool behind my back. His fingers toyed with the straps of my bra, his sweet breath washing over me as he kissed a path down the valley of my breasts, placing a kiss on the swell of the tender flesh where it met lace._

"_Edward," I whimpered, wanting his mouth to shift a few inches to the left. With a deft twist of his hands, he undid my bra, the now useless garment falling away from my heated flesh yet he did not move his mouth to where I needed it most, content to place small kisses on the tightening skin._

"_Did you enjoy your birthday Bella?" he asked out of nowhere, his lips so close to my body that I could feel the vibration of his speech spark through me._

"_Yes," I gasped as he finally moved to swirl his tongue around the hardened peak of my right nipple. The contrast of his cool mouth on my burning skin sent wave after wave of pleasure shooting downwards, my hips rocking involuntarily against the stool before his hands came to rest on my thighs, pulling me even closer to him so I could now feel the hard evidence of his arousal pressed against me. He switched his ministrations to my left breast, his mouth closing over the pebbled nub, the gentle tug drawing a moan from my lips. That moan soon turned to one of frustration as he pulled back, but before I could lean forward in a quest to press against him once again, he twirled me around on the stool, my back now pushed against his chest._

_With sure strokes his hands descended on my body to run along the line of my jeans. Nimble fingers flicked open the button and with only a slight lifting of my body, he pushed them down my legs, a huff of frustration passing through my lips as they caught on my feet. With a rather ungraceful action I finally managed to kick the offending denim to the ground, the flush of my skin now even darker as it mingled with embarrassment. That was soon forgotten though, as strong hands pushed open my legs and one long finger traced the throbbing flesh between the apex of my thighs. My eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as that same finger dipped inside before trailing up to circle the sensitive nub of my clit, eliciting another low moan of satisfaction from my breathless lungs._

"_I love that sound," Edward said silkily into my ear as one finger became two, then three, thrusting inside me as his other hand lay draped across my stomach to hold me in place against him. I could feel my grip on sanity slipping away as all I could focus on was his breath against my neck, his fingers deep within me. _

"_Make that sound for me again Bella," he whispered again, the combination of his seductive words and the slight curling of his fingers to brush against that one. perfect. spot. pushed me over the edge into oblivion. Pleasure coiled low in my stomach, slowly spiraling outwards till every nerve ending burned and his name was torn from my lips in a ragged cry._

_When I was finally able to think with any semblance of clarity, I became aware of cool lips pressing soothing kisses to my neck as my breathing evened out, hands trailing calming caresses down the bare skin of my thighs._

"_I think," I said breathlessly, still unable to pull sufficient oxygen into my lungs, "That we may have just started a new birthday tradition."_

_Soft laughter sounded in my ear as he pressed me backwards to his body once more, the reminder that he had gone unfulfilled hard against my back._

"_Silly Bella…we've only just begun," he murmured with promise._

"_Bella…"_

"_Bella…"_

"Bells! Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

My eyes snapped open, awareness of my surroundings flooding into me. I was no longer nestled in Edward's arms on that piano stool but standing aimlessly in the centre of my old room, Charlie standing in the doorway with a look of concern on his face. It was the day after my birthday and I was here to pack up the last few bits and pieces of my belongings that I wanted to take with me to Dartmouth, but I had gotten slightly distracted when picking up the CD of Edward's music had prompted memories from last night's most pleasurable activities. A blush spread across my face as I scrambled to come up with an answer for Charlie that wouldn't give away exactly why I had been standing stock still in my room with flushed skin and a goofy smile upon my lips.

"Um, I'm fine…it's just a little exhausting packing all these boxes."

I winced even before the end of the sentence had escaped me as Charlie's eyes swept over the grand total of two cardboard boxes that were sitting innocently on the floor. Luckily, he was never one to push when he wasn't sure he wanted to know the real answer, and changed the subject much to my relief.

"So you have everything organized over in New Hampshire?"

I nodded, moving to place a pile of books into one of the open boxes.

"Yep. House, enrolment, transportation, it's all been taken care of." Which was no surprise when it came to the Cullen's and even though I was glad I didn't have to worry about it, I had to admit I was anxious to know where we were going to live. I had tried to get details out of Edward but it was probably easier to get blood out of a stone, even with the new methods of persuasion opened to me since we had been married.

"Good, good."

Charlie nodded distractedly, his hands stuffed into his pockets. It was his classic 'I have something to say but I don't know how to say it' pose and I kept up the charade of rearranging items in the box to give him time to gather his thoughts. After a few moments of silence, he finally blurted out,

"I just want you to know how proud I am of you. For Dartmouth and for well, everything. I'm proud of you Bells."

Never much one for words, all of the emotions behind those few short sentences shone in his eyes and I couldn't do anything else but wrap my arms around him, reveling in the reminiscence of being a little girl held tight and safe in her father's arms. I didn't exactly know all the details of how my planned future was going to pan out and whether or not I would get a chance to spend any significant length of time with Charlie before I was changed, so I was going to make these few moments ones I could look back on and smile at through the haze of dim human memories.

"Thanks Dad," I said muffled into the jacket of his uniform before pulling back, a smile forming as Charlie absent-mindedly pushed a piece of stray hair back behind my ear then stepped back to stand awkwardly near the door once again.

"Right, well, I have to get going to the station. I'll see you at the Cullen's before you leave?"

There was a masked hint of uncertainty in his tone and I spoke quickly to assure him,

"Yes, they're having a small going away party on Friday night for Edward and I and you have to come."

A slightly relieved smile beamed back at me in reply.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. See you later Bells."

"Bye Dad."

He gave me a small wave of his hand before turning and walking out the door and I returned my attention to packing up the rest of my human life into a box. That's what it felt like anyway, like I was filing away my previous life in preparation for my new one, even though I would be spending the next few months as still the same old Bella, just plus one incredibly gorgeous vampire husband. It still felt like I was placing labels on possessions and memories to either be forgotten or looked back on with detachment, things that wouldn't have the same resonance to a beautiful immortal as they would to a clumsy human female. Would looking at photos of my childhood or holding on to a childhood toy, still make me smile in remembrance, or would they merely serve as reminders of people and places that I knew on the edges of my mind but felt no emotional attachment to? Though there was some regret lurking within my heart that all of the memories I now held dear would not be as clear, or remembered at all when I had no heartbeat, for the most part, they were just one more thing I was willing to part with if it meant a forever with Edward.

A rustle of movement in the doorway interrupted my thoughts, Charlie mustn't have left for work yet.

"Did you forget something Da…"

"Hi Bella."

My mouth snapped shut with an audible click at the subdued greeting. _Not Charlie then _was all my mind could process as my eyes took in Jacob leaning against the doorframe, a small, brightly-coloured package flipped over nervously in his large hands.

"What are you doing here?"

They were not the words I had wanted to say but the shock of seeing him standing there, especially after what had happened at the wedding, drew the slightly disbelieving question from my mouth.

"Gee, it's nice to see you too Bella," he said with a vein of sarcasm before his face turned serious, his eyes darting past me to sweep the room for any other occupants.

"Where's your bloods…husband?"

"Hunting," I replied simply but with the knowledge that he was probably sprinting back at this very moment once Alice had seen my future disappear.

Jacob nodded in acknowledgement, most likely realizing the same thing.

"Nice necklace."

I touched the locket hanging around my neck, a small smile creasing my lips as I traced a finger over the cool metal.

"Thanks, it was my birthday present from Edward."

He made a non-committal noise in reply, an awkward silence springing up between us full of unspoken words, apologies and regrets before he thrust the brightly-coloured package into my hands.

"Happy Birthday."

I looked down at the gift uncomprehendingly, surprised that he'd even think to give me anything given that my idiocy had so thoroughly ruined our last meeting.

"It's not going to bite you," he prompted after I failed to start unwrapping it, following up his comment with a mumble that sounded suspiciously like 'unlike your husband'. Ignoring his last little jibe, I pulled open the paper to reveal a beautifully hand-carved wooden frame.

"Did you…" he nodded before I could finish the question and I was touched by the gesture that he had spent the time to make something for me himself, "Thank you."

I turned my attention back to the frame, or more specifically the picture it held of the two of us, taken on one of the days I had spent with the pack in La Push what felt like so very long ago, before rivalries, battles, kisses and careless comments had ripped holes in our friendship that I was beginning to despair we could never fix. Staring at that snapshot of an easier time (I could not bring myself to think happier, not when it was the time marked by Edward's absence), I blinked when something out of place appeared. For a split second, I could have sworn a child's face had been peeking out of the picture from behind my photographed legs, but when I peered closer, he was gone.

Shaking my head, not wanting to think about the strange dreams when I had my best friend to deal with, I looked back up to catch Jacob's eyes sweeping over my body in a clinical fashion, a slightly sheepish expression mixed with a hint of defiance crossing his features when he realized he'd been caught.

"He didn't hurt me Jacob," I said crossing my arms across my chest, knowing without asking exactly what he had been looking for; a mark, a bruise, some evidence that Edward's control was as weak as he had feared. "Edward would never consciously hurt me."

I needed him to understand that, to know that whatever happened, I would always be protected, always be safe, but he apparently took my words for something else, some unspoken condemnation as his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Unlike me," he whispered and I knew his mind was back in that night, when his own control had been so close to slipping.

"No!" I denied fiercely, "You wouldn't hurt me either, it was my own fault that you got so upset, I shouldn't have said anything. You sacrificed something to come dance with me at my wedding and I ruined it."

The self-recrimination I had done such a good job at ignoring coloured my voice with its full force and this time it was me whose eyes lowered to stare at the floor.

"You always do that," came Jacob's disbelieving tone, "I hurt you, he hurts you, yet you always find some way to blame yourself. It wasn't your fault that I lost my temper, I asked you a question and you answered and no matter how much I didn't like what I heard, that doesn't make it your fault. Sometimes I don't know what's going on in that head of yours Bella."

"Sometimes, neither do I…I'm insane, remember?" I answered truthfully and with a shared smile of remembrance, something lifted from my chest, the knowledge that at least one brick of the foundation of our friendship had not been irrevocably damaged by what had happened at the wedding.

We just stood there for a moment in another awkward silence. I wanted to bring up the topic of my immediate future, unsure as to whether Jacob knew about Dartmouth, but not willing to say flat out "I'm going to Dartmouth' for fear that it would sound like I was trying to hard to fill the space where usually shared jokes and teasing would sit I settled for,

"Edward said he couldn't figure out my mind either when I told him I had changed my mind and wanted to try out Dartmouth."

A small frown covered Jacob's forehead at that, processing the change in topic before he cautiously asked,

"So, you're actually going then? Charlie told Dad you'd decided to go to college but I wasn't sure if..."

"If it actually meant college or newborn vampire recovery time?"

He winced at the words but I wouldn't take them back, knowing that if our friendship was going to survive, the state of my future existence was going to have to be dealt with and accepted.

"Does this mean you're having second thoughts about becoming a bloodsucker then?"

The hope he couldn't quite conceal leaked out with his words, and part of me hated the fact that I had to crush it, but I was not going to have any him cling on to any false hope only to be hurt more in the long run.

"No. I just decided that Edward was right, another few months wouldn't matter to let me experience college like any other girl."

I left out the main reason for my decision, knowing that Jacob would not want to hear that it was mostly because I was not ready to give up Edward and mine's newfound intimacy for a year of uncontrollable thirst just yet.

"Oh," his face was crestfallen, obviously having wished that the intention behind my decision had been a change of heart, "Will I see you again before…I want to see you again, to have one more time to memorize you, my blushing, two left-footed, beautiful best friend."

My heart ached at the implication once again that I would not see him after my transformation, but for the moment I was willing to let it go.

"I'll come back and see you before, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that Bella," he whispered, stepping close to me for the first time since he had turned up in the doorway to brush a kiss against my cheek.

"I'll always be here, in case things change," he murmured against my skin before he ran out the door, just mere moments before Edward appeared gracefully through the window.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously, pulling me into his embrace once he'd determined I looked no worse for wear than when he had left that morning. I thought about it, even though I could not say that everything was completely fixed or settled between Jacob and I, there was a hint that maybe, just maybe, the path I had chosen wouldn't mean I had to lose my sun to stay with my universe.

"I am…I really think I am."


	6. Chapter 5: So Long, Farewell

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner, but between family reunions, extra shifts at work and a slight case of writer's block it took me a little longer to write than usual, but lucky for you, it's extra long to make up for it! In addition, this is the last filler chapter if you will before they head off to Dartmouth and the real adventure begins…so as always: read, review, enjoy!

**Quote: **_Parting is such sweet sorrow – William Shakespeare_

* * *

_Chapter 5: So Long, Farewell_

* * *

I closed my eyes against the horror of it all, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. I pried one eyelid open enough to peek out from between my lashes, hoping that what I had just seen was a waking dream and not reality but slammed my eye shut again as the same view greeted me in all its multicoloured glory.

"Edward," I began softly, "Please tell me that I did not just see the living room covered in more streamers than a Thanksgiving Parade float."

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, tugging me lightly backwards till I was pressed against a hard chest, a pair of lips placing a kiss against my temple in between soft laughter.

"I can't do that love, Alice had decorations left over from your birthday and decided it wouldn't be a proper farewell party without a little colour."

"A little colour?" I asked incredulously, glancing once again at the myriad streamers strung up across the roof, "This is much more than a little…and how did she get these up without me noticing?"

Edward's lips moved from my temple to my neck, placing lingering kisses against the smooth skin.

"We haven't exactly been home today, have we?" he murmured into my ear, punctuating the question with another small kiss on the outer shell of my ear. Yesterday, after I had assured Edward more than once that I was fine after Jacob's impromptu visit, he had left to finish his hunting trip, only arriving back this morning in time to spend the day with me taking in the sights of Forks (not that there was many) one last time, with plenty of unscheduled stops along the way when I got a little too distracted by his proximity and cool caresses.

"I suppose not," I sighed, turning in his embrace so I could brush a hand through his tousled bronze locks. Stretching slightly on my toes, I lifted my face to his to become a little too distracted once again, but blinked when all my lips met were air, Edward now standing a few feet away from me.

"What," I began to ask, not used to him pulling his disappearing act before we had even begun to kiss, but was cut off as he took my hand and headed towards the front door.

"Your father's here," he said simply, "And though you might now be my wife, I don't think he'd react well to walking in on us."

A mental image of Charlie wielding his shotgun flashed before my eyes, and I had to agree, the thought of him catching me kissing Edward despite the fact that it was perfectly within my rights to do so was enough to pre-empt a feeling of embarrassment.

Out the front of the house, Carlisle and Esme were already greeting Charlie, their words floating across the lawn on the still night air.

"We're glad you could come Charlie, a farewell party wouldn't be the same without Bella's father here."

He nodded uncomfortably, his eyes lit with a slight sense of relief as he spotted Edward and I crossing the yard.

"Hi Dad," I smiled, hugging him lightly once we'd reached them.

"Chief Swan," Edward added in greeting, polite as ever to his father-in-law.

"Hi Bells, Edward," he replied, pausing for a second as if he wasn't sure he should say something else, "I heard you had fun today."

"Fun?" I echoed, frowning slightly, the small curl of Edward's lips the only warning I had of Charlie's next words.

"My deputy said he saw the two of you, um, otherwise occupied as he drove past the high school."

A furious blush painted my cheeks as I remembered the rather heated kisses we had exchanged while leaning against the outside of the school's administrative building, one of our many unscheduled stops.

"We were just making sure we left Forks with some happy memories," Edward said smoothly, unfazed by Charlie's comment. The man in question now looked distinctly ill at ease, probably imagining what other 'happy memories' Edward and I had created.

"Well, let's go inside," I interjected with false cheer to spare Charlie and myself any further embarrassment, "We don't want Alice's decorations to go to waste."

"No, we wouldn't want that," Carlisle agreed, though I got the distinct impression he was silently laughing at us. Sometimes, having married into a very unconventional family who showed no outward signs of embarrassment was definitely not all it was cracked up to be.

Stepping forward to follow them across the lawn, out of the corner of my eye I caught my reflection in the window of the cruiser and froze. Instead of my own countenance shining on the glass, it was the face of a boy, perhaps about seven or so. Though he looked older, there was no mistaking the bright green eyes of my mystery child, swimming with sorrow. As I watched Edward's reflection joined his on the glass, though my husband seemed not to notice that there was anything wrong.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked with concern, as I stared frozen at the window.

"Can't you see him?" The question escaped me before I could think about it and I knew I sounded like a loon.

"See who?" he replied, his eyes looking directly at the reflection, "All I can see is you love."

As he said the words, the child faded before my eyes, my own reflection of pale skin and widened eyes replacing him as if it had always been there.

"Nothing, sorry, I thought I saw something."

"Is this the same something you saw at the airport?" Edward asked perceptively, brushing his hand against my forehead with anxiety in his gaze. Part of me wanted to say yes, to share the burden of my strange dreams with him but something held me back, that same feeling that I had to deal with this on my own, whatever this was.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired I guess and my eyes have been playing tricks on me."

"I wish I knew what was going on in that beautiful head of yours," he murmured softly in an echo of Jacob's words from yesterday and at that moment, I really wished I knew too.

* * *

"Look out for this pitch, this guy can throw a mean curveball."

"Nah, the batter will hit it out of the stadium with no problem, he can swing that baby faster than you can blink."

"I agree with Charlie, the pitcher's had a terrific season…"

Dinner had come and gone, Alice having done a fantastic job at distracting Charlie so he didn't notice the Cullen's distinct lack of appetite and now I was treated to the rather weird view of watching my father, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle sitting glued to the television screen, engrossed in what I had been told was one of the 'games of the season'. Even my husband seemed more fascinated than usual, barely paying any attention to me as I sat at the table with Esme, Alice and Rosalie.

"He's doing it to stop himself from coming over here and kissing you."

I blinked at the whispered words, turning to Alice in confusion.

"I saw it," she explained with a grin, "This is the longest he's gone without touching you since you started your honeymoon and if he doesn't distract himself, he's going to come over here and kiss you senseless, father watching or not."

A spark of heat rushed through me as Edward's head snapped up at Alice's words, his dark gold eyes locking with mine for a second before with a wink, he turned his attention back to the screen and Emmett's groan as his favourite batter struck out.

"This is why I can't wait til they leave," Rosalie commented with a roll of her eyes, her perfectly manicured fingernails tapping on the table, "Any more of those looks and I'll be hopping on the next plane to Africa."

"Now Rosalie, leave Bella and Edward alone," Esme said lightly, "You remember what it was like the first few years with Emmett after his bloodlust had settled."

"The first few years? They still act like that," Alice smirked, prompting Rosalie to glare in her direction, though the slight smile which curled her lips conveyed no true anger. It was amazing to me, but despite her occasional comments and still at times aloof behaviour, Rosalie seemed more at ease with my place within their family and I hoped that by the time I was truly one of them, we could at least have a fairly civil relationship.

"You're one to talk, or should I tell Bella the locker story," Rosalie shot back with a slight growl, a giggle escaping my lips as Alice merely looked serenely back at her, obviously unworried about whatever tale Rosalie had to tell.

"Bella," Esme started, drawing my attention back to her and interrupting her daughters' mini-war of words, "Edward told us about Jacob and I just wanted to ask how you were."

I shot a look in my husband's direction which he steadfastly ignored, slightly annoyed that he felt the need to share everything that happened in my life with the rest of our family but Esme's sincerity was genuine and she deserved an answer.

"I'm fine Esme, really. I know that our friendship may never be exactly how it was, but I think it may survive my change and for now, that's all I can ask."

"So Fido's fine with you becoming one of us?" Rosalie said with a slight sneer, reminding me that although she might be more at ease with me, she still felt that my friendship with Jacob was wrong. I was spared from answering by the hand that had come to rest on my shoulder, attached to the rather gorgeous body of my husband.

"The game's over and Charlie has to start work early tomorrow," he explained, nodding his head towards where my father was standing by the couch, saying good bye to Carlisle. I kissed his cheek in thanks before heading over there, linking my arm with Charlie's.

"Ready to go Dad?" I asked with more enthusiasm than I felt.

He nodded, before addressing Esme who had come to stand next to Carlisle, "Thank you for dinner Esme, it was delicious."

"You're welcome and since Bella won't be around to cook, if you ever need a meal, I'll be more than happy to cook for you. After all, you're family now."

"I'd like that," he replied much to Esme's delight, as I knew from Edward that she had enjoyed having someone around to cook for, the habits of her human life still able to bring joy.

"Edward," Charlie said as his countenance turned slightly more serious as he locked a stern gaze on my husband, "I'm trusting you to look after Bella."

"With my life," Edward replied with no hesitation before holding out his hand for Charlie to shake, the gesture much appreciated by my father I could tell.

After the rest of the goodbyes had been said, I escorted Charlie to the front porch, standing awkwardly apart underneath the yellow glow of the light.

"So this is it," he said after a moment's silence.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I replied, before wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you Dad," I continued, thinking not only about the next few months at college, but all the years apart to come when I was no longer the same Bella he had helped raise.

"I'm going to miss you too Bells."

If there was a slight waver in his voice and a thin sheen of tears in his eyes when we pulled back, I didn't mention it. He started off down the steps, before turning as his feet hit the concrete path.

"Call me, when you get to New Hampshire I mean."

"I promise, it will be the first thing I do. Love you Dad."

He grinned weakly, waving his hand in farewell.

"I love you too Bells. Stay safe."

I watched as his form melted into the shadows of the yard and listened as the cruiser's engine roared to life, standing on the porch long after its lights had disappeared down the long drive. Cold fingers intertwined with mine, lifting up my hand for a gentle kiss to be placed on my knuckles. With a sigh, I let Edward pull me into a hug, enjoying the comfort of being surrounded by his clean scent as a few stray tears escaped my closed eyes. They were wiped away by a gentle caress and after I had a few minutes to compose myself, I gave him a wan smile.

"I'm fine, I promise," I assured him, pre-empting the question I knew was about to spill forth from his lips, "I'm just going to miss him, and all of Forks for that matter. Never thought I would when I first came here, but I suppose it's normal to miss the place where you met the love of your life."

He didn't say anything for a few moments, his fingers trailing through my hair in a soothing motion before he scooped me up without warning, dashing headlong into the trees with his usual reckless abandon, the illumination of the house becoming mere pinpricks of light within seconds.

"Edward, where are we going?" I managed to gasp out, tightening my grip around his neck.

"There's one place we didn't visit today."

Resigned to being at my husband's whim, I buried my face against his chest and let the cool night air whip past me, losing all track of time until Edward came to a halt. Opening my eyes, I saw our meadow bathed in moonlight before me, the grass shining silver underneath the canopy of stars overhead.

"I wanted to save here for last," he whispered into my hair, his arms refusing to relinquish their hold as he lowered me onto the grass, his body coming to rest on top of mine. His hand came up to cup my face, his eyes burning as he held my gaze.

"This place Bella, is beautiful and holds many special memories to me but in the end it is just that, a place. It's you that makes it special and as long as you're with me, I can't miss it or Forks, because I'll remember them through you everyday."

"Edward," I breathed, taken aback as always by the beauty of his words, reduced to being able to do nothing but kiss him, to tug his body closer to mine til I could feel every inch pressed against me. Fire started to spread across my skin, anticipation causing my nerve endings to prickle wherever cool flesh met my heated body, his breath across my lips causing my thoughts to rapidly scatter but I held on to one thread of sanity, wanting to say one more thing before his ministrations robbed me of speech. I pushed against his chest, enough that he lifted his head so I could draw breath to speak.

"I seem to remember, one of the last times we were here, that you told me something but I stopped you from acting on it. Say it again," I managed to gasp out, enjoying how his eyes darkened before he growled lowly, his voice rough and husky with desire.

"I love you. I want you. Right now."

He punctuated each sentence with a kiss along my collarbone, his hips grinding against mine as I could feel his growing hardness trapped between us.

"I love you. I want you. Right now," I echoed, my voice becoming lost as he removed my top and bra with a speed only a vampire could muster, his cool mouth enclosing around one hardened peak of my breasts before I could even think about removing his shirt in turn. My hands clenched at the fabric upon his back as he peppered kisses across my chest, my breath heaving as he curled his tongue around my nipples.

I managed to finally tug the shirt over his head, the brief loss of contact more than made up for as one of his hands snaked down to press against the apex of my thighs, my hips rocking up in a futile attempt to increase the amount of friction. His kisses moved to my stomach as dexterous fingers undid the button of my jeans, pulling the coarse fabric down my legs. His hands then danced up the inside of my thighs, a cool palm pressing against the slowly soaking cotton of my underwear. I couldn't verbalise any response but a moan, a wordless cry for more that was acknowledged as my panties joined the rest of my clothes on the meadow floor.

Suddenly, I was bereft of Edward's cold yet scorching touch and I opened my eyes to see him crouched back on his haunches staring at me with the unabashed wonder I had seen in his gaze the first time I had lain naked beneath him.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight Bella. Like a goddess of unparalleled splendor."

I'm sure the blush that suffused my cheeks was spreading rapidly down my entire body, Edward always finding some new compliment, some new words of admiration that left me shivering at the power I somehow held over this magnificent man. I pushed my upper half off the ground, so I could brush my hand against the rapidly growing bulge encased behind the khaki material of his pants.

"If I'm a goddess, then you're a god…but one who's wearing far too many clothes," I whispered, relishing in the groan that escaped his lips as I undid his zipper to drag his pants and boxers down in one swift movement. His pale skin, the entire expanse of it shimmered softly in the silvery light of the moon, my eyes so mesmorized by his beauty that before I could register any movement, he had me pinned beneath him once again, his hands steadying themselves on either side of my head as I felt the tip of his hardness press against the swollen flesh between my legs.

His eyes asked the unspoken question and with a nod of my head he thrust inside of me, the initial sensation of being joined so intimately once again making me whimper with satisfaction. With a groan he began to move, our bodies grinding together in the oldest dance known to man. Every movement, every caress and kiss he bestowed upon my head as I locked my legs around his hips poured pleasure into my veins til I was fairly screaming from the coil of fire that had built up in my core. Whispered words of adulation, of love, of desire passed his lips, his thrusts becoming slightly erratic as I lost all sense of self, my world reduced to bliss spiraling within me. A final cry of his name was dragged from my lips as the largest wave of pleasure crashed through me, his hoarse shout echoing mine as we collapsed bonelessly against the soft earth.

"I don't think…I'll ever get tired…of doing that," I breathed out with a weary grin as he rolled us over so I was resting against his chest, ever mindful of not crushing me beneath his weight.

"That's good to know," he replied with a smirk, "And if you ever did, I think I would have to keep you hostage til you changed your mind."

"That has possibilities," I murmured without thinking, feeling his chest vibrate softly with laughter, my mind growing rapidly fuzzier as sleep took a hold, "Edward?"

"Yes love?" His hands stroked down my arms, the motion lulling me even more into slumber.

"You were right, as long as I'm with you, any place we are is special."

* * *

"So, you two have everything set right? Clothes, appliances, furniture that won't break under your combined weight?"

"Emmett," my husband groaned in reply to his inane question, the large grin across Emmett's face belying his happiness at successfully annoying Edward.

"Yes, they have everything, now leave them alone," Esme scolded as she gave him her best motherly glare.

"Aw, you know I'm just kidding," he replied, picking me up easily in a Bella-safe version of a bear hug, "I'm going to miss having you around, my newest little sister."

"You're going to miss having someone around who blushes beet red when you tease them you mean," I shot back as he put me down on the ground.

"That too."

We were all standing on the Cullen's front lawn, a rented Volvo very similar to Edward's own parked idle in the driveway. His Volvo and Aston Martin and my Mercedes had already been shipped to our new house, along with everything we'd need apart from a suitcase full of clothes between us.

"If you feel stressed out by your exams, Alice and I can always come visit and I'll hide out in the examinations hall to calm you down," Jasper offered smiling, surprising me as he wrapped his arms around me in a quick hug.

"I may just take you up on that offer," I managed to reply before Alice threw her arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you Bella but don't worry, we'll see each other again at Thanksgiving."

Her eyes suddenly unfocused, a vacant look taking residence upon her face for a moment before she refocused her gaze on me with a knowing smile.

"Oh, and you may want to skip the desk in the study, it's not built to withstand that kind of strenuous activity placed upon it."

The twinkle in her eye told me more than I needed to know about what kind of strenuous activity she was referring to and once again I cursed my fair skin as my cheeks flamed.

"We'll keep that in mind Alice," Edward interjected, the glint in his golden gaze unspoken laughter at my obvious embarrassment.

"We'll keep an eye on Charlie for you Bella," Carlisle said with a warm smile, "And I'm sure you'll do just fine at Dartmouth, you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks Carlisle, I'm not sure about that last part but I'll try."

After one last hug from Esme, Edward opened the passenger side door for me to slip into the seat, my hand automatically hitting the window switch so I could wave at our family one last time, watching them disappear as we sped off down the tree-lined drive. I looked over at Edward, who relinquished one hand's hold on the wheel to grab my fingers and brought our conjoined hands to a rest upon his knee.

Dartmouth, here we come.


	7. Chapter 6: New Hampshire

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** I just wanted to say thankyou to all the reviewers, new and old…your comments are more of a pick-me-up than chocolate (which is saying something since I am a self confessed chocoholic!) Just a few points: Hanover is the town where Dartmouth is located and inspiration for the beginning of this chapter comes from a request from a reviewer on Twilighted…I won't say who at the moment since I don't want to spoil it, but thank you for kicking my muse into gear (even if I did add my own lil twist...evil grin). Read, review, enjoy!

**Quote: **_Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves - Albert Einstein_

* * *

_Chapter 6: New Hampshire_

* * *

_The sun shone mutely through the clouds, the speckled light occasionally glinting off the skin of Edward's forearm as it rested around my shoulders. A slight breeze whistled past us, the subtle blast of cool air prompting me to snuggle closer against his body as we slowly walked along the sidewalk next to the high school. It was our last day in Forks and we'd decided to revisit all the places that had somehow been important to our relationship, and none except for perhaps our meadow were more important than where we had first met. _

_It was weird that I could consider a place most teenagers couldn't wait to escape from with the fondness that I did, but considering I had an eternity of high school to look forward to I suppose that was not a bad thing. _

"_What's your favourite memory from here?"_

_Edward's voice interrupted my reverie, drawing my attention to his handsome features as we entered the school grounds. I gave the question some thought. Did I have a favourite memory? I could remember so many happy moments with Edward in this place, conversations held and glances shared. Classes and lunchtimes, hand-holding escorts and clandestine kisses._

"_I don't have one."_

_He raised his eyebrow, halting our steps next to the wall of the administration building._

"_Not one?"_

_I turned to him, running my hand down the side of his face with warm fingertips._

"_All of the memories with you are my favourite," I said simply, "What about you, what's your favourite memory?"_

_A slow smirk spread across his lips, his eyes locked onto mine as he backed me up against the wall, the bricks as hard against my back as his body was as it pressed into mine. Cool lips placed tiny kisses upon the skin of my neck as hands held my arms firm by my side._

"_Well, like you I have so many," he whispered into my ear, a shiver of delight snaking its way down my spine, "But I am especially fond of any memory involving you, me and minimal amounts of talking."_

"_Oh?" I managed to comment, trying for casual but failing horribly as my voice came out as not much more than a breathy moan, "You may have to remind me about those moments, I can't seem to recall them properly."_

"_With pleasure," he murmured against my lips before capturing them in a searing kiss, my knees almost giving out at the sensation. A terribly cliché reaction maybe, but one I had not yet been able to control even with copious amounts of experience under my belt. I began to wonder whether his kisses would have the same effect on me when I was like him, but lost my train of thought when his embrace grew tighter, his lips moving with greater passion against my own. _

_Mindless under the onslaught of pleasure, it took me a few moments to realize that his embrace was becoming too hard, his grip upon my arms tightening to the point of pain. His kisses became unfamiliar, no longer an expression of a shared love but merely a soulless claiming of ownership. I struggled in his grip, shaking my head as I pushed with all my might. Panic welled up in my chest, my lungs desperate to draw breath. This couldn't be happening, Edward would never do this. With a strength I did not know I possessed, I managed to push him off of me far enough to see his face. Instead of my beloved husband's angelic features, the twisted snarl of an unknown vampire stared back at me, blood red eyes swirling with malice. _

""_Unnatural…natural…immortal…mortal...devil…angel…destroyer…saviour," he hissed, the somehow familiar words resonating through my muddled mind. Cruel hands closed around my neck before I could blink, air slowly bleeding from my lungs as he crushed my throat. Clawing at his fingers with waning strength, I went limp against the wall, the haze of death clouding my mind. Before the last breath was expelled from my lungs, I saw green eyes staring at me in sorrow from over the vampire's shoulder. The boy, older as I had seen him in the reflection, bowed his head, a few whispered words accompanying my final descent into darkness._

"_There is no freedom without death Bella…especially mine."_

* * *

I bolted upright in the leather seat, my hands flying to my neck as I gasped down air in desperate breaths, the lingering sensation of cold fingers upon my throat sending uncontrollable shivers throughout my entire body.

"Bella! What is it, what's wrong?"

Edward's voice was frantic, his golden eyes locked firmly on me even as the car sped down the highway, trees nothing but a blur outside of the window. Memory came rushing back, the panic that had suffused my body abating as the realization that it had only been a dream dawned clear, albeit one with some reality mixed in. We really had stopped at the high school during our trip through Forks and the blurring of memory with fantasy within the dream made the horror of it all the more disturbing. No freedom without death? Did he mean my death? His freedom? And why was he growing older before my eyes, his gaze unchanged yet his physical body aging with every dream, every hallucination? All I had were questions with no answers, mysteries with no clues.

"Bella, love, are you ok? Talk to me."

The timbre of panic in my husband's voice snapped my attention to him, my continued silence after my abrupt awakening not doing anything to lessen his evident concern.

"I…it…it was just a bad dream. I'm sorry if I scared you."

I smiled weakly as one hand left the wheel to brush against my face, Edward's attention momentarily diverted from the road as he checked me over, brow furrowing as he found no evidence of anything wrong except for perhaps the slight shakiness of my hands and the glimmer of remembered horror in my eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, but are you sure you're fine? You look a little pale."

He dropped his hand down to intertwine with mine, lips curling momentarily at the irony of his statement given that 'a little pale' would sooner rather than later be all I would ever look.

"I'm sure, it was just a nightmare and it was a little disorientating, that's all."

I ran my thumb over his knuckles, unable to look him in the eye to see the concern I knew would be swimming in their depths, certain that I would spill all of my apparent descent into insanity to him under the weight of so much care directed towards me. Silence stretched between us for a moment, before his beautiful voice spoke again, tinged with shrewd thoughtfulness.

"You seem to be having them quite frequently of late, nightmares I mean."

I could feel his golden eyes burning into me, as if he was trying through the force of his will alone to hear my thoughts, my true emotions.

"Curse my overactive subconscious," I joked, knowing immediately it was the wrong reaction as Edward's hand relinquished its grip on my own to clench the wheel, his face turning to stare stonily at the road ahead. I sighed, reaching across to run my hands through his tousled hair.

"I'm sorry. I know you're worried but they're just dreams, they'll pass. I'm fine, I promise Edward."

Even as I said it, I knew it wasn't true. Something about these dreams was very real, more than just the weird workings of my subconscious mind. I had the feeling that they were somehow important in a way I could only begin to imagine, but I was not going to burden my husband with them until I knew without doubt that they were something else than mere dreams. Firmly pushing all thoughts of the continuing strangeness to the back of my mind, I settled on a change of subject, wanting to return to the light-hearted atmosphere I had fallen asleep in.

"So, where are we now? Have we crossed the border yet?"

We'd flown into Boston from Seattle, picking up the Volvo at the airport for the two hour drive to Hanover. There were smaller, closer airports to the town, but we'd decided that the drive through the Massachusetts and New Hampshire countryside would be too beautiful to pass up. Although, I had apparently slept through a fair portion of the drive, the forests passing by us looking different to the scenery I had fallen asleep to.

"We crossed into New Hampshire over an hour ago, we should be in Hanover within the next forty minutes."

Edward's voice was still a little flat and I wanted, no needed, to let him know I appreciated his concern, his unwavering devotion which I at times still felt that I did not deserve. Words had apparently not been enough, so action was needed. A kiss was the best option, but as he was driving that was probably not the smartest idea…although, he had proven before that his skills with the car were better than any professional driver. Biting my lip, I debated the pros and cons. Pro: Kissing was right near the top of the list of my favourite activities concerning my bronze-haired Adonis. Con: We could crash and I could die a horrible, fiery death. Deciding that the reward was worth the risk, I threw caution to the wind and leaned across the car, tugging Edward's head to mine so I could capture his lips in a fiery kiss.

The response was instantaneous, his mouth moving against mine even as his hands remained steady on the wheel. Our breaths mingled as I poured all of the love, the appreciation, the utter adoration I had for him into one single kiss, one single expression of everything words could never properly convey. Losing myself, I was rudely interrupted as my body jerked backwards suddenly, my head banging against the side window. The car had swerved sharply to the left, Edward having over-compensated for the rightwards drifting motion of the Volvo as he'd momentarily lost his concentration.

"Bella, are you okay?"

The franticness was back, albeit this time with an undercurrent of humour.

"Yep, just a bump on the head. What happened to your advanced driving skills? Couldn't handle a kiss from lil old me?"

He had a slightly sheepish expression on his face as he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, lips twitching minutely. Silence reigned for a minute before I broke out into laughter, happiness bubbling up inside of me at the realization that I had managed to disrupt his record of unblemished driving.

"You Bella Cullen, are dangerously distracting," he stated with mock seriousness, "Next time you decide to use your feminine wiles on me, try and make sure we are not in a moving vehicle."

"Not in a moving vehicle, check."

A grin was spread across both our faces as he grabbed a hold of my hand again, my dream forgotten in the midst of laughter and affection.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Excitement was rushing through my veins as the Volvo swept along the gentle turn of our new home street. We were on the outskirts of the centre of town, slightly up the hill in a rural section of this beautiful countryside. On both sides of the road, hidden drives covered with tall trees swaying in the breeze flashed past, traffic restricted to but a few odd cars passing by. The area reminded me of Forks, of the forest which surrounded the Cullen's home and I felt a sense of ease that our new place of residence would so resemble the town I held close to my heart.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

I looked over at Edward, confused at his sudden command.

"Close your eyes Bella," he repeated, eyes glued to the road, "I want the first time you see the house to be when we're standing in front of it."

I lowered my eyes, leaving enough space so I could peek out the window through the haze of my lashes, determined to sneak a peek of our new home.

"Properly Bella, or I'll circle around the town a few times until you do."

His voice was filled with amusement as I huffed in frustration, crossing my arms as I slammed my eyes shut. We continued driving on for a few seconds, before I heard the indicator click on and the car turn slowly to the left, shadows passing over my closed eyes, the seat vibrating subtly beneath me as the bitumen became dirt beneath the wheels. I counted about sixty seconds in my head before we pulled to a stop, the engine shuddering as it turned off.

"Keep those eyes closed Bella," Edward warned as I heard his car door open, a mere split-second passing before he opened my own, a fresh mountain breeze swirling around me. Strong arms picked me up from the seat, his cool lips pressing a light kiss to each of my eyelids before he placed my feet on the ground, shifting so he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now love."

I did, and stared in wonder at the sight before me.

"Oh Edward, it's perfect!"

A two-storey cedar log cottage rose before me, large windows and sloping eaves framed in timber giving it a rustic feel. The entrance was framed by a high arch, the door inlaid with beautiful leadlight inserts that sparkled in the sunlight, a connected garage sitting off to the side. It was set into a meadow, surrounded by forest on all sides with the tips of mountains looming large in the distance. The drive we had come up snaked behind us into the trees, the light babbling of the mountain brook I could just make out behind the house sounding in symphony with the twittering of birds and rustling of leaves.

"Welcome home Bella," he whispered into my ear, and staring at the secluded paradise before me, I truly knew it was.


	8. Chapter 7: Home Is Where The Heart Is

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** Here's the next chapter for you all and I didn't even make you wait a whole week for it. I don't have much to say this time, apart from thankyou again to all the reviewers and remember that the final trailer for the movie gets released later today! I threw in something extra for you all in celebration, involving one immortal male and a removal of clothes…As always, read, review, enjoy!

**Quote: **_Where thou art - that - is Home - Emily Dickinson_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Home Is Where The Heart Is_

* * *

When I was 4, I wanted to live in a giant storybook castle with ivy-covered walls, sky views and a handsome prince. When I was 12, I wanted to live in a condo in Malibu with six bedrooms, ocean views and a handsome movie star. Now that I'm 19, I get to live in a rustic cedar cottage with leadlight doors, mountain views and a handsome vampire. All in all, I think I ended up with the best possible scenario because standing outside our new home with Edward's arms wrapped firm around my waist was as close to perfect a moment I could ever conceive.

"Are we going to stand out here all day or would you like to actually see inside?"

Edward's voice was barely above a whisper in my ear, not wanting to break the tranquility that has settled over us as I'd taken in our own little piece of paradise stretched out before me.

"Hmmm, give me a minute to think it over," I teased, my subsequent squeal as he scooped me up bridal style in his arms to carry me towards the house echoing up into the pale blue sky. So much for tranquility.

"I can walk," I protested, picking absentmindedly at the buttons on his shirt, accidentally on purpose undoing the top two so the smooth pale skin of his chest peeked out from underneath the midnight blue material. Well, if he was going to insist on carrying me, I might as well make the most of it, don't you think?

"I'm carrying you across the threshold of our new home, it's traditional," he explained patiently, balancing my weight easily on one arm as he unlocked the door, "And if you want me to take my shirt off, all you have to do is ask."

My hand stilled against the fabric, a blush stealing across my cheeks as Edward smirked at me in amusement. Hang on, why was I embarrassed? We were married and if I wanted to inappropriately touch my husband, then I had every right. Gathering my nerves, I lowered my voice and stroked one finger down the exposed skin of his chest.

"Maybe later," I promised with a smile, enjoying the slight darkening of his eyes from their usual honeycomb colour to deep ochre. Of course, the moment was ruined when I stumbled as he placed my feet back on the ground inside the entryway, only saved from face-planting onto the hardwood floorboards by his arm wrapping around my body.

"It's nice to know some things never change."

"Shut up," I snapped back good-naturedly before falling silent as I focused on the interior of our new home for the first time. If I had thought the outside was perfect, the inside was even more so. The entryway opened up into a large open area extending upwards the entire height of the house, the balcony of the second floor jutting out above their heads. The back wall was made up entirely of windows which looked out to the forest beyond, gentle sunlight streaming in to illuminate the thick rugs and rustic furniture arranged tastefully around the room. A stone fireplace stood proud to the right with a large LCD television suspended above it, to the left the room extended into an open plan kitchen and dining room, a door connecting to the garage just visible next to the cedar cupboards.

Running my hand over the couches as I walked, I stopped at the windows, staring in delight at the view it afforded. The delight turned briefly to confusion however, as I thought I saw a flicker of haunting green eyes reflected in the glass but they were gone soon after and I focused instead of the happiness bubbling up inside at perfection of this place I could now call home.

"All of the land you can see is ours, from the edge of the meadow, to the brook and into the trees. The edge of the property is right in the thick of the forest with only a low stone wall separating it from the wilderness beyond."

I turned smiling to where Edward was leaning against the fireplace, arms casually crossed as he took in my happiness with a grin of his own.

"Ready to see the rest Mrs Cullen?"

Holding out his hand in invitation, I crossed the room to intertwine our fingers.

"Lead on, Mr Cullen," I replied, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Down here, the only other room is the library."

"What libr…" I began to ask, before he led me through a doorway set back on the left wall that I had skipped over in my initial assessment, into a room which immediately evoked the smell of musty books and varnished wood. It was covered floor-to ceiling with shelves on either side some filled with books, other's home to Edward's large CD collection, the only uncovered wall dominated by another large window. There was an ornate wooden desk and computer at one end and a dark-coloured baby grand piano at the other. It reminded me of Carlisle's study, and I could see the two of us in here; me studying away trying desperately to keep up with all my classes while Edward tried to calm me down by playing some soothing melody on the ivory keys.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly, running his thumb over the skin of our conjoined hands.

"I'm thinking…how much this feels like home already."

"Wait til you see upstairs," he murmured into my ear, eliciting a small shiver from my body at closeness of his mouth to my skin, "You'll love it even more."

He was right of course. Up the wooden staircase near the entry, it opened up onto a small balcony which looked over the living room, ornately carved wooden balustrades making sure that even at my clumsiest I wouldn't be able to go tumbling to the floor below. To the left was a guest bedroom and bathroom, the furnishings carrying a definite touch of Alice in their perfectly complimentary colour scheme. To the right was our bedroom, and my hand shook with nervousness as it closed around the doorknob. Slender fingers covered my own, his cool touch soothing my nerves.

"Bella?" he asked softly, his question clear in that single utterance of my name.

"It's just, we've never had a bedroom that was _ours_ before," I answered just as softly, feeling foolish in my admission.

"I know, but this is going to just be the first of many love, the first of many stretched across our forever."

Closing my eyes at his words, I took in a deep breath as our hands turned the doorknob together, stepping inside the room. Another deep breath later and I opened my eyes to a room I could not have dreamt of even in my most romantic of fantasies, all sumptuous colours and textured fabrics.

A massive four-post bed sat nestled against the opposite wall, the dark mahogany posts spiraling upwards draped in a rich red fabric edged in gold. The same fabric was used for the quilt and the mountain of pillows arranged against where the bed met the wall with a thick red velvet blanket folded neatly at the end of the bed, creating a cozy environment that I felt I could easily lose myself in. Or even better, during the heat of passion lose myself within Edward in. Feeling my skin heat slightly at the thought, I turned my attention to the rest of the room.

Two doors led off to the right, a closet full of clothes I had never seen, never owned before through one, the result of Alice's shopping trip set out in an array of designer labels and high-class shoes. Through the other, there was a bathroom covered in cream and burgundy tiles, the wooden vanity matched with gold taps and faucet. Asides from a shower more than big enough for two there was a giant claw-foot tub, the type that made you think of long bubble baths, hundreds of candles and a glass of red, red wine. Hmmm, that has possibilities if I substitute the wine for a certain vampire and from the look in Edward's eyes he was thinking something along similar lines.

On the other side of the room, a large glass sliding door opened out onto a small balcony, the fresh breeze which wafted inside bringing with it the smell of pine trees and wildflowers.

"What do you think?" Edward asked when I had finally brought my inspection to a halt, throwing myself backwards on the bed and grinning madly with glee as it felt as comfortable against my back as it looked.

"I think we owe Alice some new shoes…or maybe a new car," I giggled before raising my upper half from the bed, placing my hands behind me and leaning back to stare across at where Edward stood next to the last main feature of the room, a smaller version of the stone fireplace in the living room.

"I'm sure she's already picked out something she wants," he replied, voice trailing off and eyes darkening as he noticed that my attention had wandered from his face down to the small patch of marble smooth skin still peeking out from beneath his shirt.

"Bella…"

"I believe you said that any time I wanted you to take your shirt off, all I had to do was ask. So I'm asking now," I said coyly, the excitement of seeing our new home morphing into a more base kind of excitement, tingles of anticipation dancing merrily across my stomach.

"You wish is my command love," he smirked, the quirk of his lips making me want nothing more than to devour them with my own.

With movements that seemed achingly slow, he undid the remaining buttons with dexterous ease, the midnight blue material pooling to the floor after it had slid languorously down the corded muscles of his arms. The faint rays of sunlight streaming in gave the exposed expanse of his chest a subtle gleam, a slight sparkle that made his beauty seem all the more ethereal. He started to walk towards me but I shook my head, a mischievous smile emerging from the part of me so without shame from the feelings Edward evoked in me.

"Uh-uh, I want the jeans off too husband of mine."

He raised an eyebrow but did as I asked, kicking off his shoes, the noise of his zipper slowly dragging down sounding excruciatingly loud to my ears. Long fingers hooked into belt loops, the tight denim pushed down over slim hips and long legs. My breathing was getting faster with each inch of skin revealed till I was nearly hyperventilating as he stepped neatly out of the discarded fabric, now clad in only a pair of black silk boxers. I let my eyes roam up and down his form, involuntarily licking my lips, still amazed that this perfect specimen was all mine to do with as I pleased for all eternity.

"Like what you see?" he asked huskily, eyes so dark they now burned pitch black with desire.

"Very," I managed to whisper back, my gaze invariably drawn downwards to the silk-covered bulge that the very sight of sent warmth spiraling through my core.

Edward took advantage of my distraction, pouncing on me with lethal grace. Cradled in his arms, we hit the middle of the bed with a soft whump, the sudden feel of his hardness pressed between my legs sending a jolt of pleasure through my veins. Acting on my earlier impulse, I mashed my lips against his, the hard kiss leaving me gasping for breath as he switched his attention to my neck.

"You, my dear wife, are wearing too many clothes," he murmured into my skin, the accompanying desperate licks and kisses inciting a moan from low within my throat.

"Well, you'll just have to remedy that," I shot back, the challenge in my tone accepted and carried out within mere seconds, the ripped halves of my shirt and split jeans thrown carelessly to the floor before I could even register that Edward had moved. My bra soon followed, my eyes catching sight of it hanging precariously off of the doorknob before they rolled backwards in my head with pleasure as Edward's mouth and hands lavished attention on my breasts.

"I've been wanting to do this since we first got here," he whispered around my nipple, "The happiness in your eyes, like when you saw the house for the first time, is the most powerful aphrodisiac I can think of."

My hands clutched futilely at his shoulders as he rocked his hips against mine, the friction gratifying but not enough, never enough to fully satisfy the growing ache between my legs. Edward's kisses began to trail down my stomach and usually I would be quite pleased to experience the pleasurable torment that was foreplay but at this moment, on this bed all I wanted was for him to be inside me, to feel the completion that could only come when I almost felt like I could touch his soul with my own. Tugging him back upwards, I panted out my desire,

"I need you…now."

He shook his head, a flash of what I could almost describe as regret showing in his eyes.

"Bella…I can't…right now, I wouldn't be able to go slow," he explained, the uncontrolled lust in his gaze showing me that he was as close to losing control as I was.

"Then don't go slow," I whimpered, forestalling his protest with a kiss and an upwards roll of my hips, "I trust you, always."

His body hovered still over mine for a moment, before with a groan he crushed his mouth to mine in a heated kiss as a gesture of surrender. His hands wandered downwards long enough to remove the last two barriers of clothing from our bodies, before moving up to splay across my hips as he entered me with one quick thrust, the sensation sending shockwaves through my nerve endings. I remained coherent long enough to reassure him that I was fine, before I was swept away by the pleasure swamping my mind; my legs, my arms wrapping tightly around him as my body instinctively met him thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss, despite the faster pace. My moans seemed to spur him on further, his movements becoming erratic as everything narrowed down to just the two of us, fire building within me till every inch of my body exploded in climax, Edward's voice groaning out my name all I could hear, all I could focus on.

When I regained use of my senses, I opened my eyes to see Edward's face staring down at me, the satisfied smirk of his lips at odds with the slight concern in his eyes that faded as he realized he had not inadvertently hurt me by being a bit more…aggressive in our love-making.

"I love you," I said gently, brushing a hand against his cheek, slightly disconcerted as always that while I was a sweaty mess, he looked as perfect as ever. Perhaps the only thing that gave any indication he had just spent the last half hour engaged in pleasurable activities was his adorably ruffled hair, sticking out crazily due to my apparent inability to stop running my hands through it during said pleasurable activities.

"I love you too," he replied before chuckling.

"What?"

He shifted his weight so he lay next to me, pulling up the velvet blanket over our naked forms as I snuggled into his side.

"I was just thinking that we've got one more new home tradition out of the way."

"Oh really, and what might that be?" I asked curiously.

"We've well and truly _christened_ the bedroom," he answered with a grin. I couldn't argue with that assessment, the pleasant numbness settling into my limbs testament to the fact.

"Hmmm, guess we just have the rest of the house left to christen now. Think you're up for the challenge?" I teased, drawing light patterns on his chest.

"Always," he said instantly, twirling my locket between his fingers, "But if we're not careful, we'll never leave this house on time for the first day of orientation tomorrow."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

I meant it as a joke, but some of the underlying apprehension I felt towards college now that we were actually here leaked into my voice, the little niggling doubt that I would inevitably fail all my classes too persistent to be ignored. Edward was too observant and too good at reading me even without seeing into my mind not to catch the tremor and it's meaning in my words and he tilted my chin up, reassurance and love shining equally in his golden orbs.

"Bella, it will be fine, _you_ will be fine. You're intelligent, intuitive and independent and I know that you will succeed, that you will excel. And besides, you have one thing everyone else doesn't have."

"A vampire husband?" I asked, only half kidding.

"A vampire husband who has graduated from college more than a few times," he corrected, "And who is so utterly devoted to you he could be persuaded to act as tutor for the price of a kiss per every half hour if you require help, not that he thinks you will need it."

"Thank you," I whispered, gratitude clear in my eyes at his faith in my abilities.

We lay in contented silence for a while, before the slow, steady caresses of Edward's fingers along my arm necessitated me to voice a very important question.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you think we could go christen the guest bedroom now?"


	9. Chapter 8: Orientation

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** Ok, I apologise for the delay in posting this next chapter. Real life has a nasty way of sneaking up on you and interrupting precious writing time when you least expect it too! In advance of this chapter and the ones to follow, I just want to say that I have tried my best to keep everything pertaining to Dartmouth (layout, available classes, social events etc) as accurate as possible for authenticity's sake. If I have made any mistakes, well…I'll claim creative license. Read, Review, Enjoy!

**Quote: **_A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step – Lao Tzu_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Orientation_

* * *

I slumped down in the hard metal seat, letting my head drop onto the table with a thud. A satchel loaded with more books, flyers and handbooks than I thought humanly possible to own was dumped on the floor by my feet, as I did not have even an iota of energy left to place it on the empty chair beside me. I reveled in the feel of the cool glass tabletop against my forehead, wanting nothing more than to close my eyes and sleep for eternity. It was four days in to the week-long orientation festivities and I had already had enough.

Sure, at first it had been exciting. My initial trepidation had faded as the anticipation of this new adventure had settled into my bones but between exploring the sprawling campus grounds that practically made up the entirety of Hanover itself, checking out the different academic departments, battling our way past the club booths set up on the college green, the formal welcome dinner, the class excursion to the neighbouring township of Lebanon, the preparation to choose our courses…it was all too much. I still had no clue _what_ courses I wanted to do, despite having to submit my selections tomorrow (though I had at least decided to major in English after talking with an academic adviser) and we still had another three days of cookouts, curriculum meetings and class photo opportunities to get through.

It also didn't help that Edward and I had pursued the goal of christening every available surface of our new home with relish, or that the moments of sleep I did get were plagued by my mysterious dreams of the green-eyed boy. They had been alternating between my original dream of the barren field and vampire funeral pyres and the new horror of having the life choked out of me by the crimson-eyed Volturi all topped off with the perplexing aging of my dream-child. His original guise as a toddler had long been left behind for one of a child of around ten and I still had no explanation. All in all, I was tired, frustrated and occasionally wondering whether I would have been better off sticking to the original plan of skipping college to become a bloodthirsty newborn despite the obvious benefits of Edward and I's current situation…and the term proper hadn't even started yet.

A small clink sounded next to my head, breaking off my melancholy musings and I lifted bleary eyes to see a tall frosted glass filled with cola sitting in front of me, its gentle fizzle sounding like music to my ears.

"There'd better be food coming with this," I said moodily, eyeing the glass with a hungry gaze.

"One toasted turkey sandwich on its way, ma'am," came the soft, sarcastic reply.

Pulling the glass towards me, I practically inhaled the cool liquid, enjoying the sensation of the chilly sweetness sliding down my throat. In some ways, it reminded me of Edward's kisses; cool and saccharine with a tingling aftertaste that left me licking my lips for more…and I must be more tired than I thought if I was comparing my husband to a sugary beverage. A slightly hysterical giggle must have sprung free from my lips because the next thing I heard was the aforementioned vampire's bemused voice.

"What's so funny?"

Blinking, I tilted my head upwards even further to see my husband still standing by the table, looking as perfectly put together as usual and wearing a slight smirk at my obvious state of disarray. I waved my hand dismissively as he slid into the seat next to me, our hands lacing together almost automatically.

"I think weariness is affecting my sanity, nothing major."

There was a small pause and I kept one eye on Edward, waiting for the inevitable…

"Your sanity was already questionable," he said with a small grin, though I could see the concern for my wellbeing shimmering in his eyes. He was not oblivious to the trouble I was having, in fact his steadfast assurances that once the craziness of orientation week had settled down that I would feel better had been my lifeline these past few days.

"Don't mock your tired wife or you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"I don't sleep," came his quick reply, smugness clear on his beautiful features.

"But you do have an obsession with watching _me_ sleep…and you can't do that if you're locked out of our room," I shot back just as quickly, knowing that as soon as I had said it, he would take the words as a challenge.

Sure enough something sparked in his eyes, concern morphing almost instantaneously into a wicked gleam as he leant towards me, looking every inch the dangerous predator. My brain's flight or fight response kicked into overdrive, my skin starting to shiver with needle-like anticipation at his proximity. As his soft hair brushed against my cheek, all thoughts of weariness vanished, the stirrings of arousal taking their place. His breath stirred the few stray locks of hair by my ear as his lips pressed tiny kisses over the outer shell. My hands were clenched on the edge of the table as he nuzzled my neck, some small part of me protesting that we were in a public place while the rest was locked in a state of hyper-awareness.

"You wouldn't," he murmured huskily against my skin, "You'd miss me too much and let me back in within ten minutes."

I almost moaned as he placed a kiss on my collarbone, then blinked rapidly when the sensation of him so close to me quickly disappeared. He was now sitting calmly next to me again, with only the smug expression of victory in his eyes evidence of the past minute's activities.

Damn him. He was going to pay for that later. Preferably in a scenario involving our bed and no clothes…or any flat horizontal or vertical surface in our home, I wasn't picky.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?"

My thoughts of revenge were interrupted by the quiet question. A young couple was standing on the opposite side of the table, the girl's shimmering blonde hair and hazel eyes in direct contrast to the boy's black spiked hairdo and forest green orbs. After having spent so much time around the Cullen's who would have looked at home amongst a group of Hollywood's hottest, it was hard to view any normal human as beautiful but I had to admit that the couple were definitely on the right side of the looks department.

I refrained from answering the query for a moment, looking to Edward to see what he thought. It definitely came in handy to have a mind-reader for a husband who could make sure you avoided being stuck sitting with people who would have you cringing within the first few minutes of conversation.

"No, they aren't taken, you're welcome to have them," he said with a smile and I could see a small blush spread across the girl's cheeks. I wasn't jealous, I knew that Edward could be totally oblivious about the effect he had on other people and if the way the boy's hand was resting on the girl's back was any indication, she was more than spoken for.

"Thanks man, this place is so crowded we didn't think we would get a seat," the boy answered gratefully, gesturing to the bustling student café we were sitting in, "I'm Cameron and this is my girlfriend Keely."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Keely chimed in and something about her demeanor told me I was going to like her, her friendly smile reminding me of Angela.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella and this is my husband Edward." The small thrill I got from introducing him that way hadn't faded at all during the six weeks since we had been married, not that we had met many new people that required such an introduction. There was a small uncomfortable pause after this initial exchange of greetings, that scrabbling for a topic to talk about that always occurred when meeting someone new. I had expected Edward to break the silence since he had the inside scoop on what they were thinking but it was Cameron who spoke first.

"Husband huh? How'd you manage to rope him into marriage so young?"

"Cam!"

Keely whacked her boyfriend on the shoulder, embarrassment colouring her features though from Cameron's easy smile it wasn't hard to tell that he was only joking.

"I roped _her_ into it actually," Edward clarified, dropping a kiss onto my hand, "I couldn't wait to make such a beautiful woman, inside and out, mine forever."

Now it was my turn to blush. Even after all this time, I still didn't handle receiving compliments well at all, especially the ones Edward bestowed upon me with great frequency.

"Now why don't you ever say anything like that hmm?" Keely asked with one eyebrow raised in Cameron's direction, after she had sighed wistfully at Edward's romantic proclamation of course. Cameron spluttered in protest for a moment, obviously searching for an appropriate response before he surrendered with a sigh, turning an evil eye in Edward's direction.

"Thanks, I think you just consigned me to a week's worth of saying compliments at every moment," he muttered forlornly.

"My pleasure."

The ice now broken, we fell into easy conversation as we waited for our food to arrive. Keely and Cameron were high school sweethearts from New Jersey, who had both been fortunate enough to be accepted to Dartmouth, though while Keely was planning to major in English like me, her boyfriend was taking the Earth Sciences route.

"Cameron has wanted to work at the USGS for as long as I've known him," Keely explained with a proud smile, "In fact, we met in sophomore year after I, with my tendency to walk around with my nose in a book, accidentally tripped over him while he was taking soil samples for the geology club."

"I knew all the crawling around in the dirt would pay off one day, just expected it to be in the form of finding a rare mineral not a precious gem," Cameron paused, turning to Keely with a grin, "See, I can be complimentary when I want to."

She just rolled her eyes, focusing her attention on Edward and I again, "So, how did you two meet?"

"In biology class, I had just moved to Forks and we were made lab partners, nothing too exciting."

If you ignore the whole, he spent the entire first hour wanting to kill me angle of course. Edward was obviously thinking something along those lines, because he added,

"I may not have made a very good first impression though, I'm afraid," he pressed a kiss to my temple, "though it was not long before I knew without a doubt that Bella was the one for me, the only one I would ever want to be with."

And there goes my blush again, I was really looking forward to that not being a problem once I'd been changed. Of course, between then and now, I got the feeling Edward was going to try and make my cheeks flush with colour as often as possible.

After another hour of talking in which Edward and Cameron had discovered a mutual love of baseball and I had been delighted to find a kindred Austen-loving spirit in Keely, we left with a promise to seek them out at Saturday's cookout and plans to meet for dinner sometime during the first few weeks of term. Maybe this college thing was not going to be so bad after all.

* * *

"Why can't you just pick for me?"

I knew it sounded close to being a whine, but after forty minutes of reading through the descriptions of all the courses available to me under an English major and still not having any clue what to choose, I figured I was entitled.

"Bella," Edward said patiently from beside me, "I am going to be doing the same courses as you, but it is your choice as to what they are. This is all part of your college experience."

I turned back to my laptop with a sigh that could have easily doubled as a yawn. We were holed up in our library, the sun having long set over the horizon, the warm golden glow of the desktop lamp and the bright white reflection of the laptop screen the only sources of light. A part of me was frustrated that it was taking me this long to decide when, all things going to plan, I wouldn't be around to finish off my degree but that was also the exact reason why I was taking so long. If this was going to be my only semester of college for the foreseeable future, I wanted to enjoy the classes I was taking.

"Ok, ok, you're right. So, I have to have three classes chosen for the term, correct?"

Edward nodded, his head moving to rest on my shoulder so we were both staring at the screen. Of course, this was slightly distracting since the little devil in my brain was whispering that all I had to do was turn my head slightly to the left to kiss him and course selection be damned.

"Yes, though one of them is already decided, since Expository Writing is a required course for all freshman to complete. In addition, one of them should be one of the first-year seminars offered."

I smiled, giving briefly into the impulse to turn and kiss him quickly on the cheek.

"You sound like the academic advisor I talked to today."

"Well, I have had more than enough practice at this," he replied, reciprocating the kiss with one to my nose, before he gently nudged me to look at the screen again.

I pulled up the window with all of the available English seminars listed; reading over them again till one of them caught my eye.

"This one sounds interesting. Love, Friendship and Marriage: An exploration of the complex meanings behind these terms via study of classic and contemporary philosophers," I read from the screen, "For example: Do these three kinds of love capture the full range of human love? Can they be combined in a single relationship?"

"I think we're proof they can be," Edward said softly and I whole-heartedly agreed with him.

"But it would be fun to see what others think on the subject, so that's the seminar chosen. Now for the last class."

This was the hard part. There were lots of English-related classes on offer but most of the ones that appealed to me were either not offered till the Winter or Spring terms, or required you to have already completed the Expository Writing class I had yet to take.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Edward interjected after a further ten minutes of fruitless searching for an available class, punctuated only by my rapidly drooping eyelids and more frequent yawns.

"I though this was all my choice," I said slyly, though I'm sure the relief on my face belied my words.

"It is, but at this rate, a class will never get chosen and you'll just get even more frustrated then you already are love," he said quietly into my ear, "If there are no English classes you want to do this semester, you can always start on the foreign language requirement."

I bit my lip, considering his words.

"Well," I began slowly, "When I was younger, I did harbour a desire to learn French because of my ballet teacher…understanding the few instructions she said in French was about the only thing I did well in because I sure couldn't stay on my feet with any sort of grace."

Edward chuckled lightly, having been shown the videos of my disastrous ballet recitals when we had visited Renee in Florida. I swiveled in the chair so I could face him, the light of the laptop bathing his features with pure white glow that made him look even more angelic than usual.

"And am I right in guessing that if I chose this class, that you would be able to help me, Mr Speaks-More-Languages-Than-I-Can-Count?"

He smirked, trailing his fingers down the side of my face.

"Oui, mon amour. Je peux vous aider."

The words rolled off his tongue with ease, their sound so beautiful that they literally made me shiver, something that did not escape his notice. He leant even closer towards me, whispering the next words against my lips.

"Je t'aime, ma belle femme."

"French it is then," I managed to gasp out before he kissed me and everything else faded away under the sensation of his saccharine breath mingling with mine, my lips tingling with cool pleasure. The small part of my mind that was still able to function under the onslaught had just decided that now would be an excellent time to enact my thoughts of revenge from earlier in the day, when he released me and gently scooped me up in his arms.

"Time for you to sleep Bella."

Huh, what? Sleep? I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to keep kissing him, preferably as a gradually descending exploration of his gorgeous pale skin. Of course, when I tried to articulate this, it came out as nothing but a mumbled yawn which really did not help my cause.

"I know the past few days have been exhausting for you, you need to sleep," he said softly as we reached our bedroom, his nimble hands undressing me and placing me under the covers with his ever-present gentleness. The soft pillow under my head felt like heaven and before I could murmur another word in protest, the comforting numbness of slumber settled over my mind.


	10. Chapter 9: Heartbeat

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** After two weeks of writing 5000-word end of year assignments and a short trip interstate to see some of my favourite actors at the HSM 3 premiere in Sydney, I've finally finished this chapter! And some good news: now that uni has finished for the year and my schedule has cleared up, you can expect updates to come much more often. As always, Read, Review, Enjoy!

**Quote: **_Life is one of those precious fleeting gifts, and everything can change in a heartbeat - Unknown_

* * *

_Chapter 9: Heartbeat_

* * *

"Alright, prep work for next week. I want each of you to write a list of the different types of love you have personally experienced and whether you believe they are comparable to each other in terms of importance and meaning to you. We will be reviewing these lists with a discussion of Plato's theories on friendship and Eros. See you next Thursday."

The lecture hall was filled with the sound of closing books and shuffling feet as the rest of the students started to trickle out the large wooden doors at the professor's dismissal. My mind however, was stuck on his words having immediately locked on to thoughts of my husband. I was one of the people lucky enough to have experienced all types of love and I could truthfully say that none compared to that between two people who were the other half of each other's soul. Everything else just paled in comparison to my pale god…and when I start to make mental bad puns, its time to move on to another train of thought.

Sighing, I turned to grab my satchel from the floor only to find that the object of my preoccupied thoughts had already retrieved it, standing next to my seat with his hand extended to pull me to my feet. There were definitely some benefits to being married to man who'd been born and raised in a lost age of chivalry. I had yet to tire of his door-opening, bag-carrying ways. After all, I might as well get maximum use out of them while I was all still delicately human…though knowing Edward, he would persist even after we'd been married for a few centuries.

"Thank you, kind sir," I said teasingly in my best (a.k.a. worst) southern belle accent, as I accepted his hand, proud that I managed to contain my blush to a light pink stain as he kissed the back of it.

"You're welcome ma'am," he drawled back, his drawn out cadence a perfect replica of Jasper's soft tones. Was there anything he couldn't do asides from working at a blood bank or taking a midday stroll on a crowded Hawaiian beach? A girl could get a serious inferiority complex.

With my hand clasped firmly in his, we exited the stately white Thornton Hall which housed the Philosophy department, one of the four oldest buildings on campus along the prestigious Dartmouth Row. We melted into the stream of students heading towards the Green, the wide open park that served as 'emotional hub of the college' according to our orientation tour guide. Up above, a few stray rays of sunlight peeked out into the cloudy New Hampshire afternoon, just enough to give Edward's skin a subtle shimmer as we walked in and out of the dappled shade.

Two weeks into my first (and most likely only) semester of college, and the feeling of panic that had marred orientation week had faded as I settled into a comfortable routine of classes, lunches with Keely and Cam…oh, and spending every waking moment in Edward's arms. We were still in the honeymoon period, so I figured that excessive clinginess was allowed. Not that my husband was complaining or anything if the, uh, activities in the bedroom…and the library….and the kitchen…and the back of my Mercedes…and the supposed-to-be-off-limits supply closet on the third floor of the English department building were any indication.

"Now what could you be thinking about to put such a beautiful smile on your face, love?"

I turned that smile upwards at the sound of Edward's velvety tones, leaning my head to rest against his shoulder as we crossed the road onto the soft grass of the College Green, Edward effortlessly leading us around sprawled students with their heads buried in books and laptops and even neatly sidestepping (with just a hint of his vampiric speed) a stray Frisbee thrown by a group of rather buff looking men.

"Oh, just this and that," I replied airily, "And certainly not thinking about anything shallow, such as what I'd like to do to, I mean, _with _my husband when we get home."

I peeked slyly out of the corner of my eyelashes, reveling in the darkening hues of his burnished eyes and knowing without a doubt that he would have given anything in that moment to be privy to my thoughts. He lowered his head, sweet breath washing over my cheek.

"That's a line of thought I could stand to have elaborated. Tell me Mrs Cullen, just what kind of activities were you planning on subjecting said husband to."

I pushed down the sudden spike of arousal the combination of his words and proximity created, biting my lip as I pretended to be deep in thought. A month ago, having a conversation like this in private, let alone while we were walking through a crowded public space would have had me blushing and stuttering but I was getting better at controlling my reactions...besides, who cared about a little embarrassment when Edward's gaze was literally making me weak in the knees, anticipation of my answer clear on his face

"We-llll," I said slowly, "More planning is required, but the basics include a bed and a distinct lack of clothing. There could also be begging involved."

Edward's eyes darkened further if that was possible and I'm sure I heard a slight growl escape his lips. If we weren't currently surrounded by people, he would have picked me up and sped off home in a blink of an eye. As it was, the look in his eye said that that course of action was looking like a distinct possibility anyway. He seemed to study my face for a moment, before tugging on my hand and walking even faster through the grass. The Green was quickly left behind as we ducked between the administration buildings to reach the student parking lot, my legs working twice as hard to keep up with his smooth, long strides before he swept me up in his arms with impatience.

"We are going home right now," he said firmly as I nestled my head against his chest, his pace quickening even further as the faithful silver Volvo came into view.

"What about our last class?" I protested half-heartedly, not really wanting him to change his mind as mine was already clouded with images of hard, pale skin and fingers so talented they should be declared illegal in all 50 states.

"Screw our last class," he growled as he deposited me in the passenger seat, my mouth gaping open at his uncharacteristic language, which also had the effect of making me want him even more.

Peeling out of the lot, I concentrated on keeping my hands to myself as Edward pushed hard on the accelerator, the main streets of Hanover disappearing in the rearview mirror to be replaced with the winding tree-lined roads near our home. I had never been so glad that Edward had picked a house only a 10 minute drive away (well, 10 minutes with him driving anyway, for me it would take 20). My skin was already burning with the remembrance of his touch, my heart pounding with the anticipation. I lost myself in a detailed plan of exactly the order I would remove his clothes in, not even realizing we had reached home til I found myself lifted out of the car and into the house with startling immediacy, Edward's mouth already fused to mine, his kisses sending waves of fire down through my nerves.

Closing the front door with a bang, he pressed me up against it, his hands dropping to help hoist my legs around his waist, bringing his already hard member into direct contact with the almost painful ache between my thighs. My shirt became nothing more than a fluttering mess of material under Edward's hands, my bra tossed carelessly away as his hands stroked my skin, those illegally talented fingers rolling my nipples between them. His lips trailed kisses across my collarbone, his hips grinding roughly into mine…well, as roughly as Edward would let himself, still mindful of my fragility even in the heat of passion.

He moved back as if to carry me upstairs but I whimpered and pulled him close again, licking and biting along the corded muscles of his neck, ignoring the slight sense of irrational annoyance I always felt at not being able to mark his skin as he could so easily do to me.

"Bella," he groaned, "We need to go upstairs."

I shook my head against his neck and clutched my legs even tighter around his waist, running my hands up under his shirt to feel his smooth chest underneath my warm fingers.

"No, don't wanna," I mumbled, gasping as his hands continued their assault on my breasts, "Want you now."

Apparently I turned into a cavewoman sometime during the last few minutes, my words grunted out with inelegance. A part of me knew that with his speed, we could be upstairs and tumbling between our luxurious red sheets before I could take my next breath, but a larger part wanted him now, up against the front door. There was something so very…primal about it.

"Are you su…" Edward started to ask, but I cut him off with a hard kiss, hands determinedly trying to tug at his pants with little success. That was enough for him to get the hint and I could almost actually see in his eyes him giving into the desire coursing through his deadened veins before he impatiently ripped my jeans from my legs, his lack of patience for removing my legs from his waist mirroring my own. His own pants soon followed and with one controlled thrust he was buried inside of me, my moan echoing throughout the house at the feeling of completeness I knew would never fade.

Usually our lovemaking was languid, Edward drawing out every pleasurable sensation in me that he could, delighting in my body's response to him. Right now however, slow was the last thing on my mind and my husband apparently agreed, thrusting into my willing body with as much speed and force as he had ever allowed himself. Clutching onto him, I rode the waves of bliss pouring through me, hands digging into his still clothed back as he groaned in my ear, his usual whispers of love and devotion left behind as we lost ourselves in the moment. I dimly registered the sound of splintering wood as stars exploded in my vision, the feel of Edward letting go, of coming within me sending me spiraling off a precipice of pleasure.

Once I managed to regain some sort of control over my faculties, I noticed that we were now on the floor, Edward having gently lowered me down as he sat on the hardwood floorboards.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, pushing one slightly sweaty strand of hair out of my eyes.

I grinned contentedly, the sudden gelatinous feeling in my limbs causing me to drop my head back against the door, my eyes alighting on a casualty of our hasty coupling.

"I'm more than fine, I can't say the same for our front door though," I giggled, pointing up at the hand-sized hole punched through the stained timber.

Edward had the good grace to look a little sheepish, especially since he'd been so good at not destroying any furniture or soft furnishings during our lovemaking since we'd moved in.

"I may have gotten a little…over-enthused," he said lightly, though I could see a slight hint of recrimination in his gaze that came from his inevitable thought that it could have been me he'd broken and not the door.

Determined to not let him dwell (and wanting to get off of the floor, hardwood may look pretty but it's exactly that…hard), I lightly ran my fingers down his chest.

"You know, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind…there was supposed to be more begging," I said slowly, peering up at him from beneath my lashes, a little move that Alice has assured me was perfect for appearing alluringly innocent. Of course, knowing me, it looked ridiculous but Edward seemed to like it, judging by the stirring I could feel between our still joined bodies.

"What my Bella wants, my Bella gets," he said huskily and the entryway disappeared before my eyes, a slight breeze whistling past as he vaulted up the stairs with me cradled against him. I think skipping class just became my new favourite hobby.

* * *

"_There is no freedom without death Bella…especially mine."_

_The words reverberated around my skull as the darkness closed in around me, all air forced from my lungs by the Volturi's clawed grip on my throat. Suddenly, the grip vanished and I dropped wheezing to the ground, my mouth gasping open as I tried to draw as much oxygen in as possible. _

_Looking around, I froze as I found myself in unfamiliar surroundings, the red brick buildings of Forks High replaced with the interior of a small cottage, the thatched roof leaking water to the ground as I came to hear the sounds of Mother Nature's fury battering the walls. Shivering, I pulled my cloak tighter around me…cloak?_

_I looked down, my small form was drowning in the ash-coloured cloak of a Volturi, a sickening feeling rising in my chest as I tried to comprehend what was happening. A murmur of voices broke into my thoughts, growing ever louder till one was positively shrieking, the high-pitched shout tinged with panic and denial._

_Spinning, I found I was no longer alone in the cottage. A group of figures, dressed the same as me were gathered around a woman who was backed up against the cold stone wall, fire and desperation in her eyes. She was beautiful, with thick black hair cascading around a pale face, her crimson eyes marking her as a vampire as surely as her ethereal beauty did. She was screaming in a language I did not recognize, the icy calm I had come to associate with vampires nowhere to be found as she tried to keep the enclosing Volturi at arm's length. A soft whimper sounded from behind her and I strained my neck to see its source, to see who she was protecting with all the fierceness of a mother bear._

_Hidden behind her skirts was a child, a green-eyed child, my nightmare child, looking as young as I had first seen him. Yet something was different, something was not right. His eyes…his eyes were young, filled with terror and tears but none of the age-old weariness I had come to expect in his tortured gaze. This child was as young in soul as he was in body, as yet untouched by the cruelties of life. _

_With a cry, my head jerked up as the Volturi finally grabbed a hold of the woman, pulling her ruthlessly away from the boy. His tears became a torrent as one of the vampires snatched him from the ground, his squirming body held tight as he tried to reach the now-hysterical female vampire, who was being restrained by three of the Volturi, her every muscle straining as she tried to free herself to no avail. She was hauled out of the cottage into the driving rain, lightning illuminating her distraught features before she disappeared from view, still screaming, though now it was only one word, one name._

"_Gabriel! Gabriel!"_

"_She tried to hide me so she was punished."_

_My gaze whipped back to the other side of the room, apprehension filling my veins. The last Volturi and the crying child were now frozen in time, appearing as nothing more than macabre statues but next to them stood a young teenager, familiar haunted, pained green eyes burning into mine._

"_She tried to hide me so she was punished," he repeated, gaze dropping to the ground._

"_Why?" I croaked out desperately, "Why was she trying to hide you? Who are you?"_

"_I'm something that shouldn't exist, something that defies all laws, something alive yet blessed by the gift of the dead."_

_His head raised again, sorrow shining in their depths. All noise outside the cottage ceased abruptly, replaced by the slow beating of a fragile human heart…of his human heart._

"_I need you to save me Bella, you're the only one who can."_

I shot up gasping, my chest heaving with exertion as awareness slammed full force into my senses. Through heavy curtains, I could see the last fading rays of sunlight disappear over the horizon as I bunched the comforter underneath my grip, trying to bring my racing heart back to its normal speed. I now knew, without any doubt in my mind, that my nightmare child was real…that he was real, that he was human and for whatever reason, he was relying on me to save him from…something.

Footsteps sounded across the hallway and Edward appeared in the doorway, his eyes widening with worry as he took in my disheveled appearance and frightened expression. After we had rather enthusiastically carried out my plan, checking off all three components of a bed, no clothing and begging, he'd left me to rest as he tried to find someone to fix the door, and sleep had quickly overtaken my spent form. Though from the view outside, I must've only been out for an hour or so.

"Bella, what is it, what's wrong?"

He crossed the room in a split-second, pulling my shivering form into his arms as his eyes skimmed over me for any visible signs of injury. I savoured the feel of his cool embrace, burying my head against the curve of his neck.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong…just had a weird dream."

"No don't, don't do that," came his sharp reply, pulling back from me and pinning me with his frustrated glare.

"I know something's wrong Bella. You've been having nightmares since our honeymoon, ones that leave you in a cold sweat and shivering. You've been jumping at shadows and seeing things that aren't there. I want to help you love, but I can't do that if you don't talk to me, because in your case, I am not a mind-reader, remember?"

I bit my lip, wanting nothing more than to tell him everything, to tell him all about the mystery child. I wanted him to comfort me, to tell me that everything was going to be fine, that we would figure this out together but something held me back. A whisper in the back of my head said keep the secret, don't tell, keep the secret to keep him safe, a whisper that grew ever louder as I opened my mouth wordlessly a few times, trying to begin the conversation. The whisper grew into a roar and I gave in, dropping my head to my chest.

"I told you, nothing's wrong Edward. They're just nightmares, please drop it."

"I can't Bella, everything that affects you affects me. You are my life and I need you to be honest with me, please."

His voice was almost my undoing but the chanting in my head returned with a vengeance, scrambling my thoughts til all I knew I wanted was for him to leave it alone, to leave me in peace.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled, a sudden, irrational anger colouring my words.

Silence descended over our bedroom at my outburst before I heard the rustle of fabric and found the courage to lift my gaze, only to find Edward pulling on a shirt and shoes, eyes averted from the bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, panic welling up in my heart. He couldn't leave, I didn't want him to leave. To stop asking me about the dreams yes, but actually leave?

"I'm going hunting," he said evenly, his voice betraying none of his emotions and I was too much of a coward to look him in the eye and see the hurt I knew my perceived lack of trust in him had caused, "I'll be back before sunrise if you decide you want me around you again."

Without another word, not even a goodbye, he pushed open our balcony door, jumped effortlessly to the ground and disappeared into the foreboding darkness of the forest.

What had I done?


	11. Chapter 10: Bonfire

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** The first of my more frequent updates and it's a long one! I could have split it into two chapters I suppose but consider it as a reward to all my regular reviewers, you guys rock! On an accuracy note, the Dartmouth Homecoming weekend is a real event and the basics of what is described are accurate to the best of my researching ability, honed by years of academic study, lol. Read, Review, Enjoy!

**Quote: **_The world is too dangerous for anything but truth and too small for anything but love – William Sloane Coffin_

* * *

_Chapter 10: Bonfire_

* * *

I sat frozen amidst the tumbled sheets, hands gripping onto the red fabric as if it was the only thing keeping me grounded lest the storm in my heart tore me apart. I couldn't be sure how long had passed since Edward had disappeared into the forest, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours for all I knew, so lost was I in guilt that I'd hurt him, that I'd yelled at him. I hadn't meant too, the anger had sprung from nowhere, twisting my words before I could register the impact they would have. I truly did want to share my dreams with him, to have him hold me close and tell me that I wasn't insane, that we'd work this out together but it was like there was someone else in my head, holding me back from spilling the truth.

What if he didn't come back? The thought sprung into my mind with all the force of a wrecking ball and even though I tried to push it away, to tell myself it was stupid to even contemplate Edward leaving over something as small as heated words, irrational dread started to suffuse through my body. What if my perceived lack of trust made him change his mind about changing me? What if he decided that marrying me had been a mistake? What if…the melodic tones of my lullaby sliced through my panic, my cell lit up as it vibrated across the bedside table. I practically lunged for it, not even bothering to check the caller I.D. as I jammed it to my ear.

"Bella, calm down. Edward will be coming back soon. You know he can't stay away from you for long, no matter how frustrated he is."

"Alice," I breathed, as the bell-like voice of my new sister came down the line. I didn't bother to ask how she knew I was in the midst of a mini-meltdown, instead focusing on her words.

"I only saw him leaving and you having a small panic attack, not what caused it but I know my brother. He'd forgive you anything, including murder…that's not what you did right?"

The teasing question elicited a slightly hysterical giggle from my lips.

"Unless you count the squirrel I accidentally ran over last week, no."

I took a deep breath to calm myself, shifting the phone to my other ear before words poured out of my mouth in a torrent.

"I just…I've been having these…dreams and Edward wanted me to talk about them with him but I snapped at him instead. It was stupid, I don't even know why I did and now I've hurt him. I should've just told him. Now he might start regretting that he married me, who wants a wife that yells at you when all you were trying to do was help her."

It felt cathartic in a weird way to admit my fear though the tinkle of laughter that echoed in my ear in response wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Oh Bella, only you could turn a trivial fight into an imagined basis for divorce. Edward gets frustrated when he can't figure out what's going on in your head and he left to give you both some space to think. When he gets back, you will talk to him about these dreams of yours and you'll feel better for it. Trust me, everything will be fine."

Alice's voice was confident and went some way into assuaging my fear but I still needed more reassurance.

"Are you sure?" I asked tremulously, feeling pathetic that I was so needy to hear her say it again.

"Bella, what does our family always say? Never bet…"

"Against Alice," I finished, smiling ruefully.

She was right, I was being ridiculous. Married couples fought all the time, and over things far less trivial than some mysterious dreams. Edward would come back and I would tell him everything that he wanted to know. Resolved to that course of action, I felt a weight lift from my chest.

"You're right," I said firmly, the last traces of panic dissipating; "Everything will be fine."

All I heard down the line in reply was silence. I lifted the phone to check that I hadn't accidentally disconnected the call before calling out her name.

"Alice? Are you still there?"

Another moment of silence, then, "Yes, I'm still here. Bella, why didn't you say anything about these dreams earlier? I'll talk to Carlisle right away, he knows more about the Volturi and vampire lore than any of us. Oh, and Jazz has lots of contacts I'm sure will prove useful for information."

Realization dawned that she must've seen my conversation with Edward once I'd become committed to that decision and gratitude filled my heart that she hadn't questioned my sanity and instead was already thinking about ways to help.

"Thank you Alice, you're the best psychic vampire sister a girl could have," I said softly.

After clarifying a few details of my dreams for accuracy's sake and exchanging goodbyes, I ended the call with one more expression of gratitude. Shifting on the bed restlessly for a while, I decided to head downstairs to wait for Edward to return (Alice hadn't been able to tell me when exactly he'd come back as he apparently kept changing his mind). Clad only in one of his shirts, I padded barefoot down the stairs and after retrieving my rather worn copy of Austen classics from the library, I curled up on one of the couches and lost myself in a world of aloof suitors and stubborn young women.

* * *

My eyes blinked open slowly, my lashes heavy with the last vestiges of sleep. Stretching my arms, the thick blanket fell away from neck, sliding down to pool around my waist. Next to me, my book sat closed on the couch, a ribbon neatly marking my place. I frowned, I didn't remember placing the book down…and where had the blanket come from? Eyes widening with hope, I turned to see Edward silhouetted against the window by the faint golden hue of sunrise. He was completely still, facing away from me as he stared out into the still-darkened tree line.

A small measure of shame washed through me at his thoughtfulness, at the fact that even though I had given him no reason to want to help me that he'd still done so regardless. I swallowed thickly, now more than ever determined to tell him everything and apologize a thousand a times over. I debated whether or not to approach him, before deciding to stay right where I was and let the apologies flow.

"I'm sorry," I began hesitantly, the words sounding almost pathetic in their softness and yet I couldn't raise the breath within me to make them any louder, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know that you were only trying to help me and that means more than I could ever say."

He didn't turn, didn't move at all. If not for the fact that I knew he would hear me even if I barely breathed the words, I wouldn't have found the courage to keep talking.

"I want to tell you about the dreams; I want to tell you everything so badly that I'm not entirely sure why I didn't in the first place."

There was still no movement and the fear that Alice had so confidently dispelled began to well up in my heart again.

"Edward?"

My voice trembled and my vision blurred as tears began to roll down my cheeks unchecked. He wasn't talking to me, he wasn't even acknowledging me. Had my lack of trust in him hurt that much?

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Don't cry love, please."

Cool arms slipped around me, lifting me slightly so I was cradled on his lap, hands brushing the tears from my cheeks. I hadn't even heard him move, not that I ever did. He whispered soothing nonsense into my ear, interspersed with pained apologies for hurting me with his silence. I felt ashamed that he felt the need to say sorry when I was the one who'd been the cause of all this drama but my throat remained stubbornly clogged with sobs.

As I managed to get my tears under control, I took in a deep lungful of air and before Edward could say anymore, everything came spilling out from my lips; the dreams, the hallucinations, the haunted green-eyed child till my tears had dried upon my face and my voice trailed off in a slight croak. I hung my head, unable to look at him for fear that he'd think I'd gone mad but slender fingers cupped my chin and tilted my face so I was looking into golden eyes full of sympathy and love.

"Thank you," he said simply, "For trusting me enough to tell me. Were you worried that I wouldn't believe you, is that why you didn't say anything?"

I considered his question. A part of me had thought that, keeping me silent as much as the now faded feeling of breaking my dream child's faith in me. I slowly nodded my head, feeling guilty that I had even worried that he'd dismiss my dreams as mere fantasy in the face of the understanding and resolve I could now read on his angelic features.

"We'll figure this out, I promise Bella," he whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to my forehead, "I'll ring Carlisle…"

He must've seen something in my eyes because his voice trailed off and he looked at me questioningly.

"Um, they already know," I mumbled, a light blush springing up on my cheeks as I hurried to finish the sentence unless he thought that I had confided in his family and not him, "Alice rang after you left because she saw me having a mini-breakdown and once I decided that I was going to tell you, she saw, well, this conversation I guess and said that they would start looking into it."

Of course, I should have known that my husband would skip over everything in that sentence for the one thing I hadn't really wanted to mention.

"Breakdown?" he prompted gently, though I could hear a hint of unwarranted self-loathing in his tone for the apparent pain he'd caused me.

"It was nothing, I just let my imagination run away with me a bit and I thought…"

I bit my lip, feeling foolish now for even having the thought briefly cross my mind at all but not wanting Edward to feel guilty for something that wasn't really his fault, "I thought that you wouldn't come back, that you'd decide that marrying me had been a mistake. Pathetic huh?"

I looked everywhere but at him, the blush darkening on my cheeks till I was sure they glowed like the embers of a fire.

"Bella, look at me," he commanded softly, waiting until I scrounged up the courage to look him in the eye, "There is nothing on this earth that could ever make me regret marrying you. Every day since I first saw you standing at the end of the aisle draped in shimmering white has been the happiest time of my very long existence."

His words banished any lingering doubt, my heart filling up with love for this utterly, amazingly perfect man. I still didn't know what I had done in my life to be lucky enough to have Edward as mine, but it was something I would never take for granted.

He brushed his fingertips down my cheek in a soft caress before he chuckled lightly, "Besides, pathetic is getting less than 200 metres away from the house, stopping and then sitting in a tree for an hour because I couldn't make myself move any further away from you."

I laughed at the sheepish look on his face, shifting on his lap so I could lay my head on his chest, warmth spreading through me now that everything had been righted.

"Alright, so we're both as pathetic as each other."

"Good thing we're together then, I'd hate to have to inflict our lovesick ways on other people," he replied, dropping a kiss onto my hair.

"Mmm-hmm," I mumbled, contentment stealing over me as I relaxed in his embrace, "I love you."

"I love you too Bella, forever and for always."

As we sat and watched the sun rise over the mountain tops, I knew without a doubt that whatever was to come, whatever challenges solving the mystery of my dreams would create, we'd deal with it…together.

* * *

I tapped the page in frustration, staring at the hastily scrawled notes before me. Ever since I had come clean with Edward a few days ago, I had become more obsessed with figuring out my dreams, trying to recall every little detail for something, anything that would help our family in their research. So far, they had uncovered little but as Carlisle assured me, it was still early days yet.

"Now what's a hot chick like you doing all alone?"

I blinked at the sudden intrusion into my thoughts, staring around the small student café wildly till my eyes landed on a smirking young man across the table, a rude slogan splashed across his black t-shirt.

"Uh, what?"

Real articulate Bella, I admonished myself as the guy apparently took that as invitation to lean across the table, invading the personal space bubble that only Edward had a free pass to.

"How about you and I take this conversation somewhere more private, babe?"

I gaped at his apparent lack of any social niceties, before narrowing my eyes and thrusting my hand in his face.

"This 'babe'," I seethed, "Is married to a muscle-bound behemoth who would cheerfully beat you to death so please take your lack of manners elsewhere."

He jerked back, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender as he backed away from the table with a wary expression on his face, before turning and practically fleeing from the room, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "Why do I always pick crazy chicks to hit on?"

"Muscle-bound behemoth? I can think of a few sentences to describe Edward but that wouldn't be one of them," Keely said laughingly as she appeared from behind me, slipping into the seat opposite as she bit into an apple.

"I find it works better at repelling unwanted advances than 'bronze-haired Adonis'," I replied, pulling a random piece of paper over my notebook to hide my dream notes.

"Speaking of, where is he? I don't think I've ever seen one of you by yourself."

I sighed, resting my head onto my hand as I glanced out at the bright sunlit morning. It was the first such day we'd had since moving here and I would have been perfectly happy staying home with my sparkly-skinned husband. Unfortunately, said vampire had other ideas and had practically pushed me out the door, saying that my education was important and that I couldn't skip a class for no reason (I had a reason, just one that I doubted would appease my professors).

"He's feeling a bit sick, so he stayed home today."

"Oh, poor Edward. Maybe I should make some of my famed Chicken Noodle soup and bring it over, it always makes Cam feel better," she offered and I fought back a laugh at the mental image of Edward choking down the liquid under Keely's hawk-eye gaze.

"Thanks for offering, but I think he'll be fine by tomorrow."

She nodded but still looked a little unconvinced and I searched for something to change the subject to, eyes alighting on the piece of paper she'd placed on the table.

"Have you got enough volunteers yet?" I asked, gesturing to the list of names. Keely was helping to organize one of the food stalls for Dartmouth Night on Friday, an annual celebration of the school's history which was compulsory for all freshmen to attend.

"Almost…are you sure you and Edward don't…"

I shook my head vehemently, "Sorry, no…it's bad enough that we're being made to march in the parade."

Keely shook her head in mock despair, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Where's your school spirit Bella?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"I have plenty of school spirit, I just don't know why we have to run like lunatics around a giant fire to prove it," I explained, thinking about the 30 foot high bonfire that would be built on the Green and the tradition which dictated that the incoming class had to sprint around it, "It sounds like a recipe for flambéed freshmen to me."

Laughing at my obvious distaste, we moved on to other topics but I noticed that she kept hooking her hair back behind her ear with her pinky figure, a sure sign that she was anxious about something (Cam had pointed out the habit of hers during one of our lunches, after she'd noticed _my_ habit of always needing at least one body part in direct contact with Edward at all times).

"Keely, are you ok?" I asked softly.

She started, obviously not expecting the question, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"Yes, no, I don't know," she huffed in frustration, eyes dropping to stare at the tabletop, "I think…I think Cam might be thinking about proposing. Ever since we met you and Edward, he's been dropping…hints, I guess."

"And that's a bad thing?" I questioned, biting my lip to hide a smile. I knew for a fact that Cam was planning on proposing, he'd approached Edward and I for our help in making sure Keely's Bonfire Night would be one she'd never forget.

"No, it's fantastic actually, but I'm afraid that when he does ask me, that I'll freeze up and ruin the moment," she looked up at me, uncertainty on her features, "What did you do when Edward proposed?"

I blanched slightly, not really wanting to answer the question but knowing that I couldn't leave Keely hanging.

"Um, I'm probably not the best example to follow Keely."

"Why not?" she asked puzzled, "Did you pass out or something?"

"If I had, that would have probably made Edward happier than what I did do," I said with a rueful smile, "No, I just made him wait over a month for an answer."

Her jaw dropped and she looked at me in shock, disbelief painted across her face.

"Why? You two seem so perfect together."

I shrugged, uncomfortable talking about my hesitancy now that I was so happily married.

"My parents divorced when I was very young and I grew up with my mother espousing the evils of getting married too early. So even though I knew I wanted to be with Edward forever, it took him a bit of work to convince me that being married wouldn't ruin our relationship."

Keely nodded slowly, understanding dawning in her eyes.

"So my advice to you would be, do the opposite of what I did and you'll be fine."

She grinned, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Cameron looked slightly ill, his face taking on a sickly green hue as he gulped in a few deep breaths of air. We were standing off to the side of the restless crowd, who were only somewhat listening to last 'official' speech of the night before the bonfire would be lit up.

"If I say no, you're still going to make sure I get up there anyway, aren't you?"

Next to me, Edward's lips twitched in amusement.

"This was your plan," he reminded Cam gently, as the guy in question took in another deep breath.

"Yeah I know, ignore me. I guess I'm just a little nervous," he ran his hand through his spiked black locks, "What if she says no?"

I looked over to the row of food stalls on the opposite side of the audience, where I could just make out Keely's form hunched over a counter.

"She won't," Edward said confidently, placing his hand on Cam's shoulder to steady him.

"How can you be sure? You're not a mind reader," he shot back then looked over at me quizzically when I was unable to keep from laughing. Fortunately, before he could question my attack of the giggles, the speaker on stage wound up his speech to a smattering of applause.

"Showtime," I grinned, as Edward gave him a little push towards the stage, before coming to stand next to me, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Does Keely have any idea what's about to happen?" I whispered, leaning my head against his shoulder.

His eyes slid out of focus for a second as he concentrated on hearing her thoughts above all of the others swirling around his brain.

"No, she's busy cleaning and wondering whether he's going to propose when they head back to New Jersey for Thanksgiving next month."

My reply was cut off as Cam's voice echoed across the Green.

"Uh, hi. My name is Cameron Blake and no, I'm not going to make you all sit through another long-winded speech, no offense Professor Whitaker," he grinned, nodding at the Geology professor who shook his head amusedly, "Actually, I'm here to talk to one person in particular, Keely, are you here?"

The crowd murmured at the slightly strange turn in events, glancing around till someone shifted one of the giant portable spotlights to shine directly on one stunned looking Keely, whose hand was over her mouth in shock.

"Now she's wondering whether or not to kill him if he's really doing what she thinks he is," Edward said softly, a small grin crinkling his lips.

"There you are," Cam exclaimed with a nervous grin, running a shaky hand though his hair before he straightened up and spoke directly from his heart.

"Keely, from that very first day, when I looked up from my rock hunting to see you sprawled out clumsily before me, I knew I'd found someone special. Someone whose smile can light up a rainy day, someone whose enthusiasm for life knows no bounds, someone who cares for everyone and thing, no matter how small and most importantly, someone who laughs at my jokes, even ones she's heard a thousand times before."

I could see Keely shaking, her hand still clamped firmly over her mouth as the full realization of what Cam was doing sunk in.

"I can't imagine a day without you in it so I'm making a complete fool of myself up here to make sure I'll never have to. Keely Jean Hamilton, I love you, more than my entire comic book collection, more than my personally signed Barry Bonds baseball, even more than my classic '68 Chevy. Will you marry me?"

The crowd fell completely silent, all eyes turning to where Keely stood, her eyes filled with tears. A beat passed, then two, before she slowly nodded her head, her lips barely forming the word 'Yes' before the Green erupted into cheers.

Cam whooped in delight, jumping off the stage to run through the parting crowd, reaching Keely in a matter of seconds and spinning her around in unbridled glee.

"It's so romantic," I sighed as watched them kiss, oblivious to the shouts and catcalls of their captive audience.

"Hmmm, so if I carried out a public expression of my love for you…"

"I'd kill you."


	12. Chapter 11: Fright Night

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** I don't have anything in particular to say this time, but I do want to say 'Happy Viewing' to those of you who will be going to see the movie over the weekend and commiserations to those of you like me who have to wait a few weeks for it to be released in our respective countries. As always, Read, Review, Enjoy!

**Quote: **_Where there is no imagination, there is no horror – Arthur Conan Doyle_

* * *

_Chapter 11: Fright Night_

* * *

Alice has got to be kidding me.

My eyes roamed over the newly delivered package before me, still unable to grasp exactly what it was I was looking at, skimming over lace and ribbon and ruffles…and was that a feather?

Trust me Bella, she had said. You will look amazing, she had said. Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you, she had said. Well, actually, I thought, eyeing the shortness of the outfit, with the amount of skin I was about to put on show, that one was probably a given…if only because he'd be covering me up to protect me from wandering eyes all night.

I sighed, fingering the blood red material. The past two weeks had crawled by, marked by increasingly large work loads from my classes, and the utterly futile search so far to track down any information about my dream child, despite our family's best efforts. So when Cam had invited us to a Halloween party held by his student housing cluster, Edward had accepted on our behalf, cutting off my protests with a patient reminder that I needed a break which tonight's party would apparently provide quite nicely.

I had to admit that once I had gotten over my initial reluctance and handed over the hard job of finding a costume to Alice, that I'd been somewhat looking forward to seeing Edward dressed up. My mind had conjured up many different ideas that Alice could choose, from me being the Elizabeth to his Mr Darcy, or the Juliet to his Romeo to even being the Mina Harker to his Dracula, which I thought was deliciously ironic (I had shared that one with Edward, who'd vehemently vetoed the idea, despite the rather concerted 'effort' I had put into changing his mind). In the end though, Alice had instead sent over this corseted, ruffled monstrosity masquerading as a Saloon/Can-Can girl outfit.

With the party starting in less than an hour and no available alternative costume, I breathed in all of the courage I had and pulled on the black fishnet stockings and the knee-length, blood red skirt which was hiked up on one side to expose black ruffles, comforting myself with the thought of making Edward promise to surreptitiously crush all cameras in my immediate vicinity. After I spent a good ten minutes trying to wrestle myself into the matching red and black corset trimmed in lace, I gave into the inevitable and called out my husband's name with a defeated sigh.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" came his voice from down the stairs, having decided to follow Alice's instruction that we couldn't see each other's costumes till we were wearing them (a small part of me took satisfaction in the fact that I'd be breaking that rule…take that Alice!) and therefore had gotten dressed in the lounge.

"Can you come here please? I need your help."

I had barely finished the sentence when I could see him reflected in the mirror, standing in the doorway with his eyes riveted to my half-dressed form. I whirled around, and began to wonder at the unfairness of life. In a match to my costume, Alice had dressed him as a Western gentleman, one of the more upper-class patrons of the saloon-visiting set, a look that suited him so perfectly that he could have easily been pulled straight from that time while I was stuck looking like one of the rejected extras from Moulin Rouge. He wore fitted black slacks with a cream shirt, overlaid with a burnished gold waistcoat and black tailed coat, finished off with a blood-red silk cravat and his usually unruly hair slicked back to perfection.

"Bella?" he prompted, when I had done nothing more than stare at him for a minute or so and a small blush took up residence on my cheeks under the heated gaze of his gleaming golden eyes and the lustful smirk I could see curling his upper lip. Suddenly, my outfit didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"I, uh…can't do up the corset by myself," I stuttered, breath shortening as he practically stalked towards me, all the lethal grace of a predator put to use as he crossed the few metres to where I stood frozen.

"Turn around," he commanded softly and I spun slowly on my heel till I faced the mirror once again, eyes glued to his reflected form as his cool hands lightly fluttered up my arms only to gently slide down the thin black straps to grasp the edges of the corset. With achingly slow movements, he worked his way from the top of the corset to the bottom, fingers caressing down my spine with every small silver clasp he closed. By the time he had finished, my eyes were closed and my breath was escaping my lungs in little more than wordless gasps.

His hands shifted to sneak around my waist, his body pressed against mine so close that I could easily feel the affect I was having on him. Sweet breath blew across my neck and I felt the light touch of his lips against my pulse point, the contrast between the tenderness of the gesture and the undercurrent of danger it provoked making my insides quiver with need.

"Edward," I whimpered, unsure if I was reminding him we had to leave soon or encouraging him to devour me whole. Apparently he took it as the former, his hands relinquishing their grip around my waist even as he murmured into my ear.

"I'm not letting you out my sight for the next few hours and when we come back home…" he let his sentence trail off, the smoldering look I could see in his eyes via the mirror finishing his thought better than words ever could, "I'll be downstairs."

"Wait," I blurted out, desperate to keep him near me, "Stay…you could help me with this hair thing," I gestured towards the feathery clip sitting on the dresser.

I could see him tense up, his hands clenched in fists by his side, looking for all the world like he was fast in danger of losing control

"Bella…" he practically growled, "If I stay, we'd never leave and that beautiful costume would become scrap material."

"So," I protested softly, but he'd already disappeared out the door, leaving me to finish getting ready alone, all the time wondering whether Cam and Keely would mind if we only stuck around for an hour…

* * *

"Are you having fun?"

The question was voiced loudly, yet I could still barely hear it over the noisy strains of Monster Mash echoing over the speakers.

"Do I look like I'm having fun?"

Edward just shook his head at my hissed response, chuckling and throwing a steadying arm around my waist as I stumbled back into him to avoid being run over by a rather tipsy Frankenstein. He'd long since given me his coat in an effort to prevent himself from inflicting harm on the male half of our fellow partygoers (apparently he wasn't the only one to find my outfit…'pleasing' to the eye) and I pulled it tight around my form as I caught a cowboy leering at me from his sprawled position in the corner.

The party had started off well enough as Cam and Keely (or should I say Gomez and Morticia) had introduced us to some other friends of theirs, people slowly trickling into the building dressed in a colourful assortment of costumes. Of course, then came the inevitable opening of some illegally-acquired liquor, the pumping up of the stereo volume and everything had just degenerated from there.

"Have we been here long enough?" I asked, tottering slightly in my black heels as I leant up to whisper in his ear for appearance's sake, since he could've easily heard me even if I was on the other side of the room.

"I believe we have been," he responded with a grin, eyes dropping to where his coat had gaped open slightly to reveal a hint of the black and red lace beneath, but before I could drag him bodily out the door and demand he drive us home as fast as possible, a breathless Cam appeared before us.

"Hey, Edward, do you think you could give me a hand for a minute? The band's finally rocked up and I need to move some of the furniture around to make space for their equipment."

My husband looked down at me and I nodded to let him know it was ok if we delayed our escape by a few minutes.

"Of course," he replied to Cam, then leant down to brush a quick kiss against my lips, "I'll be right back."

"I'll hold you to that," I said softly, watching as he and Cam weaved their way through the crowd. My vampire was definitely one of those people who looked good from every angle.

Deciding that I might as well find Keely to say goodbye before Edward returned, I grabbed my glass of coke from the table we'd been standing next to and started to carefully search out my friend, all the while avoiding dancing aliens and wobbly pirates. I had just spotted her chatting away to a Snow White I remembered being introduced to as a fellow English major named Ashley when someone bumped into me and I stumbled, barely managing to stay on my feet and keep my drink from being spilled all over the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going please," I exclaimed, only to find that the perpetrator had disappeared. Shaking my head at the rudeness of some people and downing the rest of my drink to avoid any future spillage mishaps, I finally managed to reach Keely and Ashley, who were apparently engaged in a heated discussion of the supernatural elements of Emily Bronte's _Wuthering Heights_.

"No, their ghosts were merely used an allegory for the enduring yet haunted nature of their relationship, how their souls were destroyed by their love and therefore will be unable to find peace," Keely insisted, eyes lighting up when she noticed me approach, "Bella! You're the Bronte expert, do you think she used the ghosts as a specific literary metaphor or simply as part of the gothic fabric of the story?"

Glad that at least some people here were still sober enough to keep their conversations above grunts and slurred garble, I joined in, knowing that Edward would easily be able to find me when he was finished helping Cam.

Ten minutes of bantering back and forth over the supernatural undertones in the novel later and I inexplicably began to feel light-headed all of a sudden, my mind becoming increasingly clouded as the level of noise in the room became a dull roar in my ears. Blinking to try and clear the sensation, I thrust out a hand to lean against the wall as a wave of vertigo overtook me, nausea swirling up in my stomach so ferociously that it took a supreme effort to choke down the bile in my throat.

"But do you agree with the theory that Catherine and Heathcliff are the diametrically opposed halves of the one soul? That he is literally the devil to her angel?"

I registered Ashley's question but was unable to answer, my mouth feeling like it had been stuffed full of cotton wool and my eyes seeing nothing but a steadily dimming blurred outline.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Keely's voice was filled with concern, becoming even more frantic as my legs gave out beneath me and I dropped heavily to the floor, unable to control my limbs and rapidly losing my sense of sight, of sound. I could just vaguely make out her hazel eyes before they were replaced with burning gold and I faintly registered the worried calls of my name before darkness closed in around me and I registered no more.

* * *

_I huddled against the cold wall of my prison, feeling the drops of moisture roll down from the moss-covered stone onto my body, the steady plink of them hitting the floor elsewhere a steady rhythm that had taken up permanent residence in my head. The thin scrap of coarse fabric which served as my only covering was rotting from the damp, providing only protection for what was left of my dignity and nothing else._

_The gurgling of my stomach was a constant reminder of the hunger gnawing at my insides, the terrible ache of emptiness that I could not satisfy. They had denied me food as another of their 'experiments', wanting to know how long I could survive on only the dirty water which pooled in the corner of my cell now that my immortality had become recently fixed, my body no longer aging as a human's but forever frozen like a vampire's even as my heart still beat and blood still flowed through my veins. _

_A scraping overhead caught my attention, my eyes rising as the grating high above was uncovered to let in my few brief daily minutes of sunshine, the only warmth I ever experienced in this dank hole. I measured the passage of time by these few moments, the one thing I had to look forward to, the one thing that kept me sane asides from the faded memory of loving crimson eyes and pale arms wrapped tight._

_Mouth parched, I waited till they took my sunshine away again before crawling across to the pooled water, cupping my hands in the freezing liquid, carrying it quickly to my face to let it run down my throat, though not enough, never enough to make me completely satisfied. As the water stilled from my disruption, I gazed upon the murky reflection in a familiar ritual to remind myself of who I was._

_Dirty brown locks, wild and tangled framed a thin, pale face with gaunt cheekbones and paper-thin lips, once vivid green eyes now merely a dull jade, faded by the loss of innocence wrought upon me much too young._

_I am mortal, yet forever._

_I am a perversion, yet may soon prove a saviour._

_I am Gabriel…and this is my eternity._

It was with a throbbing head that awareness finally returned to me, my limbs feeling heavy, my mouth dry. There was something cold and wet pressed against my forehead and as the fog began to dissipate from my mind, my eyes blinking slowly open, I realized it was a cold compress held firmly in the grip of familiar pale fingers.

"Bella?"

I groaned, trying to wet my parched mouth when a cup was brought to my face, cool water slipping between my lips. I gulped it down a little too fast though and began to splutter before I was gently propped up, a hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Easy love, not too fast."

Edward's face came into view, his eyes filled with worry yet carrying a simmering undertone of anger which I had no explanation for. My gaze slid off of him to check my surroundings, surprised to see the dark wooden walls of our bedroom.

"Edward," I whispered softly, my head still pounding unbearably, 'What happened? The last thing I remember I was talking to Keely and then…"

I trailed off as his face became stormy, his eyes burning with rage. It was an expression I had seen only a few times before, the first being a tense car ride through Port Angeles the night he confirmed that he was a vampire.

"Someone slipped something into your drink," he snarled, face looking away so I couldn't see the murderous intent in his gaze, "You collapsed…and you've been unconscious for three hours."

His voice was harsh but I knew it wasn't directed at me. Fear trickled down my spine at his words, acknowledgement of what might have happened if I had collapsed away from the crowd, away from him, making me shiver.

"Do you know who…"

"Yes," he said shortly and I suddenly wondered whether or not the perpetrator was still breathing and hoped for the sake of Edward's soul that they were. Even though they probably would have deserved it, I didn't want Edward to have unnecessary blood on his hands because of me.

"What did…did you…"

I didn't know how to word the question but he must have gotten the gist of what I was trying to ask, answering before I had to fully verbalize my query.

"He's still alive. I found him through his thoughts and Cam called the police. They arrested him since he still had a packet of the drug in his pocket."

I breathed out in relief, reaching out my arms in invitation and soon finding myself wrapped up in Edward's strong embrace. He buried his head against my neck, shaking slightly and I realized how much my incapacitation had scared him, probably reminding him of the fragile state of my current human existence.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against my hair.

"What for?" I questioned, running a soothing hand through his hair and marveling at how quickly our roles in the conversation had changed.

"I should have been looking out for you, I should have caught him before he even had the chance to put anything in your drink. I usually make sure to monitor any thoughts that feature you but I tuned them out after I could no longer stand the perverted fantasies some of the guys were making you the star of. "

I shook my head, pulling back to stare into his now guilt-ridden eyes, the anger having merely acted as a mask for his own self-loathing.

"It's not your fault, " I said vehemently, perhaps a little too much so as the raised volume of my voice made my head throb even more and I felt the sudden urge to lie back down.

Edward, hawk-eyed as usual, noticed my wince and quickly shifted to lay me back down on the bed.

"We can talk more later," he said softly, running his fingertips across my forehead to ease the ache between my temples "You should still be resting."

"I'll rest if you promise me you'll stop feeling guilty over something that was not your fault," I bargained, eyes closing underneath his tender ministrations.

"Bella…"

"Promise me," I repeated as darkness began to close in again, even as I felt a niggle at the back of my mind that said I was forgetting something, something important.

He sighed, "How about I promise to not feel guilty again until you wake up and can reprimand for it."

"I suppose that will do," I compromised, knowing that if left up to him, he'd feel guilty for all eternity.

Eternity…why did that sound so…

"Gabriel!" I blurted out, the darkness momentarily receding as remembrance of my dream hit me full force and I sat up quickly, ignoring the wave of nausea that followed.

"Pardon?" Edward blinked, surprised by my sudden outburst but still having the presence of mind to wrap a steadying arm around my slightly swaying upper body.

"I had another dream, about the child, about Gabriel," I whispered, knowing now with complete conviction that Gabriel was truly his name, "Well, if I was unconscious I don't know if I can call it a dream, a vision maybe, except this time I wasn't watching a memory, I was living it. For a brief span of time, I was him."

I frowned, recalling the gaunt face that had stared back at me as a murky reflection. Lifting my face to Edward's, I also remembered the emotions that had swept through me, tears gathering in my eyes at the pain, at his pain.

"He was in a stone cell, so cold, lonely, so hungry and weak, at the mercy of someone, I'm not sure who. And he's not a child…at least, not anymore. He was fully grown, my age perhaps…"

Edward looked torn between asking me more and demanding that I rest but apparently his curiosity won out.

"Do you think it was happening now or…"

"In the past," I answered with no hesitation, instinctively knowing that it was a memory from long ago, "But I know in my heart that he's still suffering, that whoever imprisoned him still holds him captive."

I had to lay back down then, the sudden adrenaline of uncovering another clue to the mystery rapidly fading, replaced by the ever increasing darkness again. Edward stretched out next to me and I rolled into his embrace, needing to be immersed in the comfort he provided.

"We have to help him," I murmured, head nestled against Edward's chest.

"We will love," he promised, as sleep overtook me, "We will."

* * *

I didn't mention this in my A/N so I didn't give what was coming away, but I wanted to put my public service announcement cap on to say that drink-spiking is a serious issue and you should never leave your drink unattended or accept one from a stranger when at a club, hotel, bar or party.


	13. Chapter 12: Inkling

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it's like my writing fuel. I also just wanted to reassure you all that though I have started a second (probably-epic) Twilight fic (It's called **Resurrection**, go check it out!), I have no intention of slowing down the updates for this one (though I do apologise for the slight delay with this chapter, my laptop has been on the fritz the past week), especially when we're so close to…well, you'll have to keep reading to find out!

**Quote: **_Knowledge the clue to life can give: Then wherefore hesitate to live – Marcus Aurelius_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Inkling_

* * *

"Thank you for your time Mr Cullen, Mrs Cullen," Officer Callinan said, standing up from the couch as he flipped his notebook closed.

Next to me Edward also stood, holding his hand out politely to grip the officer's hand in a firm shake, automatically wrapping his other arm around my waist when I joined him. It was the day after Halloween and though my husband was reluctant to draw attention to ourselves, it had been necessary to give statements to the police. Luckily Officer Callinan seemed alike a nice guy and the entire process had not taken more than twenty minutes.

"What happens now?" Edward asked interestedly, though I knew that he had probably already gleaned the information from Callinan's mind.

"From your statements, those of other witnesses and the evidence found, we will be pursuing prosecution," Callinan replied, before turning to me, "I can assure you ma'am, we will make sure he is unable to repeat this crime on another young woman."

I nodded, feeling relief wash through me. Though I hadn't suffered much more than a slight bout of unconsciousness and a headache, I had been worried about other girls, one's not as fortunate to have their very own overprotective vampire like I did.

"Thank you Officer, you don't know how glad I am to hear that," I replied gratefully.

After showing Callinan to the door, I let Edward pull me into his arms, sinking down onto the couch in his gentle embrace. Resting my head against his silent chest, I could feel his fingers stroking through my hair, letting the thick strands fall where they may.

"Are you okay love?" he asked softly, and I closed my eyes at the sensation of his chest slightly rumbling underneath my ear.

"I'm fine Edward, I promise," I whispered, hand tracing absent-minded patterns on his chest.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, "I know you Bella, you'll edit if you think it will upset me."

"You're right," I agreed, the fake solemnity I made sure to use prompting a look of concern to spread across Edward's features which dissolved into frustrated bemusement as I continued, "I did edit, because I didn't think you'd want to hear that I finally understand why other girls make a big deal out of guys in uniform."

"Bella," he said exasperatedly, though I could see a hint of the uncertainty he was trying to hide as he tried to determine whether there was any truth in my blasé statement, "I'm serious. I know you seem to be lacking the fear gene most other humans possess, but what happened last night was different. Are you sure you're alright?"

I couldn't remain lighthearted in the face of his caring sincerity and with a sigh I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"Yes, I'm sure Edward. I'm just glad that the guy will get what he deserves."

There was no response but just before I began to think that he still hadn't believed my answer, I felt his chest vibrate beneath my ear with a dangerous snarl.

"I could've given him what he deserved," he growled lowly, free hand clenching into a fist by his side.

I bit my lip at sound, torn between two reactions. Despite Edward's apparent restraint the night before, I was sure that if he ever actually came into contact again with the perpetrator that things would turn out much differently. A part of me wanted to make him promise that that he wouldn't lose his control and stain his conscience over some two-bit creep, not even one who had had the intention of hurting me. I wasn't worth even the faint sense of guilt Edward would feel about being that jerk's judge, jury and executioner.

On the other hand though…I found my husband's darkened gaze and low growl infinitely appealing, a thrill of arousal rushing through me at his aggressive reaction. There was something so very basic about his need to protect me at all costs, something that appealed to the part of me left over from some ancient time when a male's ability to protect, to be the strongest, was the pre-requisite to be a worthy mate. Just the thought of his body coiled like a predator, ready to spring with a growl upon his lips was enough to make another wave of desire crash through me, my legs automatically shifting to ease the sudden ache.

While I was debating whether to follow my rational mind or give into the irrational urges of my body, I felt him stiffen beneath me, the usual liquidity of his movements that he tried to maintain for my sake stilling as he became a marble-carved god under my hands.

Lifting my head to ask what was wrong, I found myself confronted with burning amber eyes, quickly blackening with a need I was all too familiar with. When Edward looked at me like that, the rest of the world fell away till there was nothing but him and me and the fire in the my veins, but I was slightly confused. A second ago I knew he had been feeling anger, how had it transformed to desire so fast? I hadn't even shifted on his lap, or kissed that one spot on his neck that I knew he loved. All I'd done was think about his growl and…oh. I could feel a blush begin to spread across my cheeks as realization set in. I could still remember the conversation from our honeymoon when he confessed that he could detect the slight change in my scent caused by arousal, resulting in many previous uncomfortable nights when my dreams had led to him being immersed in that scent. Of course, I'd been absolutely mortified at the thought but he'd quickly…_dissuaded_ me from that noti…

My thought process immediately short-circuited as Edward tilted my head, cool lips brushing against the delicate skin of my throat, hands now shifting to lightly dance up and down my arms. As his he placed open-mouth kisses up to the side of my jaw, he nuzzled his nose along my throbbing skin and I heard him breathe in deep.

"Bella," he breathed out, pulling me closer to his body, my legs shifting to straddle him. I could feel the already hard evidence of his arousal pressing against me most intimately and I could not stop the moan that built up in my chest. I would never tire of this feeling, of being able to loose myself in Edward's arms and that was exactly what I wanted to do at this moment. I wanted to forget about last night and just _feel_.

With deliberately slow movements, I undid the buttons of his shirt, my fingers fumbling as his own hands proceeded to run up under my blouse, gently coming to a rest on the curve of my breast. When the last button on his shirt popped open, I leant forward to press kisses along his chest, reveling in the feel of the icy skin beneath my lips. In no hurry, I languidly explored his torso with peppered kisses and swirls of my tongue, smiling into his chest when he was unable to stifle a low groan. It still amazed me that I was able to evoke such a reaction in him. Me, plain old human Bella, able to bring an immortal god to his very knees with nothing more than a caress of my hand and a swipe of my tongue. As I continued my exploration, my hands did not remain idle, moving down his sides to slip questing fingers underneath the band of his pants, gently running over the length of him as he grasped at my sides, voice once again reduced to a growl though for an entirely different reason.

"Bella Cullen, you are going to be the death of me."

"I believe you said that once before," I whispered slyly, head raising so I could see those burning irises once more, "Now what are you going to do about it?"

I had barely finished the teasing question before he tugged off my blouse, my bra laid to rest beside us and cool lips engulfing one already aching breast with practiced ease.

"That's a…good solution," I said breathlessly, rocking against him as his talented mouth added fuel to the flames of arousal already licking across my skin.

"Oh, that's only the beginning love," he promised silkily, swirling his tongue around one pebbled peak in such a way that reminded me that he was as easily capable of reducing me to mere putty in his hands.

His hands ghosted down the small curves of my waist, one lifting me slightly off of his lap as the other pushed at my pants, the material sliding down my legs to briefly pool at my ankles before being kicked off. If there was one thing Edward was extremely good at, it was multi-tasking. Not to be outdone, I gathered enough of my wits about me to undo the button that separated me from my fourth most favourite part of my husband's anatomy (His eyes came first, those blazing amber orbs captivated me like no other. Then his hair, my hands utterly unable to stop from running through the luxuriously soft bronze locks followed by his lips, those beautiful lips through which the most amazing words of devotion could spill one minute, then delightfully sinful kisses the next. Though at the moment, his lips were putting forward a rather strong case for elevation on the list.)

Stroking a hand along the silky skin of his now-freed hardness, I tugged at his bronze hair till he abandoned my breasts with a groan, head lifting till I could capture his lips in a heated kiss, breath all but running out as a hand pushed aside the cotton material of my panties to trail through my wet heat.

"Edward…now, please," I whimpered, unable to stand the close to unbearable ache between my thighs any longer.

Apparently he did not want to draw this out any longer either, acquiescing to my demand by placing both hands on my hips to lift me slightly again before gently lowering me down till I could feel the entirety of him inside me, filling me, completing me in a way that I knew only he ever could, ever would. With hands planted flat against his chest and eyes squeezed shut at the sensations rocketing through me, I began to slowly move, encouraged by the whispered words Edward murmured against my neck, his hands staying splayed across my hips to help guide my movements.

"Open your eyes love," he softly demanded as I moved faster, the pleasure coiling tighter and tighter within me. When I did, I saw his own were hooded by desire, yet filled with love and adoration and a million other emotions I knew were reflected in my own. Gazes locked, he began to move with me, hips rolling upwards to meet my own as his control began to fray. I distantly registered the bell-like notes of our phone ringing in the background yet was too far gone in my need to worry about answering it.

Even as my breath came in gasps and our combined movements became more erratic, Edward did not release me from his dazzling gaze, instead keeping his eyes burning into mine until I could no longer keep the pleasure at bay, a cry of his name torn from my lips as I collapsed utterly spent against his chest, my own name grunted out in his husky velvet tones as he followed me over the edge.

"I love you," he murmured as he shifted me on his lap, arms encircling me as I lay my now slightly weary head against his chest.

"I love you too," I murmured back, before my lips curved upwards in a slight smirk, "But don't expect that to follow every time you growl in my vicinity."

"We'll see," he said with a smug chuckle and I knew he saw right through my empty warning. I could no more control my reaction to that noise than he could control his to the apparent potency of my scent.

The ringing of our telephone broke through our warm afterglow and I was never more grateful for the fact it was situated on a small table at the end of the couch, not wanting to move from Edward's arms just yet…or for the foreseeable future. The vampire in question obviously had the same idea, merely reaching a hand across to activate the speakerphone.

"Hello, Cullen Residence," he said politely and the stupid little grin that crossed my face at any reminder of our married status made itself known briefly before fading away into embarrassment as Emmett's jovial tone echoed into the room.

"I'm proud of you little brother! The couch? In the middle of the day? There's hope for you yet…or maybe its all little Miss Bella's doing huh?"

I'm sure at that moment my entire body was flushed red, my mouth hanging open in shock. How in the hell did he…

"Emmett! Give me the phone, I told you not to say anything," came Alice's voice in a hiss, a brief clatter of noise coming over the line punctuated by Emmett's whining protest.

"But Alice, our brother's growing up! What if he needs my advice?"

"The only way your advice would be useful is if Bella and Edward did the exact opposite," Jasper's calm tone interjected as the apparent scuffle for the phone continued.

Edward looked torn between amusement, embarrassment and frustration at our siblings' antics, one hand running soothing circles on my back as I tried in vain to stop blushing while the other was firmly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jasper's right, now why don't you go and find Rosalie to annoy. She's out in the garage working on your jeep," Alice's voice was louder, obviously having managed to get the phone from Emmett's grasp.

"You're no fun," Emmett complained and I could visualize the pout which would be prominent on his features as silence briefly reigned before Alice's apologetic tone returned, contrite in its unusual subdued nature.

"I'm sorry Edward, he wanted to know why I said we couldn't call earlier and he wouldn't leave me alone till I told him."

"You could've lied," I blurted out before Edward had a chance to respond, embarrassment flowing through me once again at the apparent public nature of our lovemaking.

"I really am sorry Bella, I'll make it up to you, I promise," she practically rushed out and I was suddenly hit with the mental image of the pile of new clothes she would no doubt deem as suitable repayment, my subsequent involuntary shudder making Edward chuckle. Apparently he had also figured out all too well what Alice would be inclined to do.

"I don't think a new wardrobe is going to make her happy," Jasper commented, also on the same wavelength. His voice was slightly more distant than Alice's, yet no less clear. He must be sitting right next to her.

"Well it should," Alice said primly and I primed myself for a list of reasons why new clothes were the perfect make-up gift before Edward, my smart, beautiful husband, quickly changed the topic.

"Alice, was there a reason you were calling asides from subjecting us to Emmett's immaturity?" he asked, and I mouthed a thank you at him.

"Yes," she paused and a knot began to form in my stomach at the seriousness of her voice, "We may have found something on Gabriel."

I jerked upward at her announcement, anticipation suddenly flowing through my veins. Edward had called them after I had fallen asleep the night before with the new information my vision had provided, yet I had not expected anything to come of it quite so fast.

"What did you find?" Edward prompted, and with a rapidly increasing heartbeat and dry mouth, I waited for Alice's answer.

"It may not even be connected but Carlisle…Carlisle says Gabriel was the name of the immortal child who was killed along with the Denali sisters' mother."

I felt my heart sink back into my chest. I knew the story and I knew that that Gabriel was nothing more than ashes in the wind, and had been a vampire besides, not the strange half-mortal, half-immortal being I knew my Gabriel to be. However, despite all of that, I felt a niggle at the back of my mind, some small voice that seemed to cry out that I couldn't dismiss this.

"Have you…asked them about it?" I questioned, biting my lip as I tried to concentrate on the feeling, hoping that maybe I would get another glimpse of Gabriel's life, something that would explain why the Denali's family history was important.

"No," Alice sighed, pausing for a moment, "Irina wanted some time away from America, so the whole coven is taking a vacation in Siberia. They'll be out of contact until January at least. Of course, if you really feel its important Bella, Jazz and I can go and find them."

A part of me wanted to say yes, the need to solve this, to help Gabriel burning in my gut but with nothing more than a mere feeling to go on, I wasn't about to send Alice and Jasper on a wild goose chase.

"No, it's alright. It can wait but thank you for offering."

'Are you sure Bella?" Edward interjected softly, concern clear in his eyes as he brushed my hair back from my face, "It wouldn't take much for Alice and Jasper to find them."

"He's right," Jasper added, "Alice already has a rough idea of where they are and unlike Edward, I can actually track."

I giggled softly at the look of indignation that crossed my husband's features at that comment before nodding slowly, "I'm sure. It's probably not even related anyway."

"We won't stop looking in the meantime to see what else we can find," Alice promised and the gratitude I had not stopped feeling for all of our family for accommodating my strange dreams surged forth again.

"Thank you," I whispered, knowing that they'd both easily be able to hear me, even over the phone.

"You're welcome Bella," Jasper replied before Alice interrupted, her voice having regained its usual perky chime-like quality as her next words came out in a torrent, "We'll leave you two alone now, Bella will catch cold sitting around like that with no clothes on. That's very thoughtless of you Edward, you should go take her upstairs right now. We'll see you both at Thanksgiving!"

She hung up before I could splutter with embarrassment yet again as Edward merely shook his head, before letting it drop back against the back of the couch with a thud.

"If you ever wanted to divorce me on the grounds of the insanity of our family, I wouldn't hold it against you."


	14. Chapter 13: Thankful

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** Another week, another chapter for you all! Thank you to all the reviewers new and old whose comments brighten my day like nothing else. When my muse seems to be stuck, you all seem to be able to kick it into gear again.

**Quote: **_We can only be said to be alive in those moments when our hearts are conscious of our treasures – Thornton Wilder_

* * *

_Chapter 13: Thankful_

* * *

I bit my lip, anxiety bubbling up in my stomach. I wanted to look up but kept my eyes firmly fixed on my lap, hands clenched around the strap of my satchel. I knew Edward was waiting just on the other side of the frosted glass door yet that knowledge was barely enough to sooth my jangled nerves.

Across the wide expanse of teak desk before me, Professor Sinclair ended his phone call and acknowledged me with a warm smile, his graying hair falling over his intelligent brown eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. Now, I suppose you are wondering why I called you in here."

I nodded nervously, not trusting my voice to hold up. When he'd pulled me aside at the end of class yesterday and asked me to come speak with him, my mind had immediately conjured up every bad scenario, most revolving around him informing me my grade was not up to scratch. Edward had reassured me that wasn't the case, but I still had lingering doubts.

"It's about the last assignment, your essay analyzing and comparing the composition of Austen's novels?"

Here it comes; _it was awful, you need to redo it, what do you think you're doing…_

"…absolutely brilliant."

Huh?

My surprise must've been easily evident on my face because the Professor chuckled.

"I usually don't have the time to personally talk to my students about their grade, but your essay was so well written and researched that I felt the need to tell you in person. I do hope you're planning on majoring in English after this first semester, it would be a shame if you didn't."

I shifted uncomfortably in the seat, the glowing assessment of my academic achievements making my face burn red hot.

"Um, thank you?"

It came out more like a question and I cleared my throat, trying to regain my composure.

"And yes, I do plan on majoring in English."

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. I did plan on being an English major, just with a few years break in between while I was a bloodthirsty newborn. Strangely, I felt a pang of regret at the thought. I was enjoying all my classes and with this confirmation that I wasn't an awful student, a part of me wished that I really would be continuing on to finish out college here at Dartmouth.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Bella," Professor Sinclair smiled, handing my paper back to me, "You seem to have a real talent for identifying literary devices and your expository writing skills are amongst the best of the freshman class."

The pang shot through me again but I covered it with a grateful smile, ducking my head to hide both my blush and the hint of sadness in my eyes that I was unable to hide.

I must not have been quick enough though, for Professor Sinclair asked me gently,

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied automatically, nodding my head for emphasis, "I just…don't deal well with compliments as my husband can attest to," I finished with a weak smile.

He did not look convinced, but let it go, his warm smile reappearing.

"Alright, that was all I needed to talk to you for. Have a Happy Thanksgiving."

I rose quickly from the chair, stuffing the paper into my satchel.

"You too, thank you Professor."

I blushed again as I caught my foot on the chair on the way out, stumbling slightly before I escaped into the hallway to see Edward leaning against the wall. For a moment, I could have sworn his face was covered in an expression of concern but as soon as he saw me it transformed into one of his dazzling crooked smiles.

"Didn't I tell you it wasn't anything bad?" he commented smugly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we headed down the corridor.

"Yes," I admitted with a sigh, "And I should've listened to you, I know. I just…"

"Don't see yourself clearly," he finished, placing a light kiss against my temple, "You're brilliant love, I wish you'd believe that."

"If you keep reminding me like you do, I'm sure it might sink in sometime," I teased then changed the subject before he took that as an open invitation to lavish praise on me, "So, are we still leaving tonight?"

"Yes, the flight leaves at 11."

We reached the outer door, Edward pulling it open to usher me through into the fading hours of the afternoon, the late November air tinged with a bitter chill. The last month here at Dartmouth had been uneventful, just assignments, classes and playing Alice-lite to Keely's pseudo-Bella, helping her flick through wedding magazines and the like. I had been seriously tempted to call the real deal in to help Keely, but she wanted my help, so my help she had gotten. To be truthful, I actually wanted to help. The tentative time frame Keely and Cam had set for the wedding was about three months after my planned change, so attendance would be out of the question. I figured if I was unable to be there on the day for my friend, the least I could do is help organize it, no matter how much I cringed in the face of table settings and flower arrangements.

My dreams of Gabriel were also ever-present but with no new pertinent information contained within, only variations of the stone cell and mysterious captors. I was hoping that being able to discuss it with our family face-to-face might help, hence the reason we were heading to Forks for Thanksgiving a day earlier than originally planned.

"Great, an afternoon of packing to look forward too," I groaned as we walked across a campus filled with the happy buzz of students anxious for the holiday weekend to begin.

Edward chuckled, lightly hugging me to his side as he suggestively whispered into my ear, "Oh, I think I could make it worth your while Mrs Cullen."

I shivered as he winked at me. An afternoon of packing was looking up already.

* * *

"You're sure he's human?"

"Positive."

Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully, eyes focused on the page before him. Around us, the rest of the family sat quietly, an assortment of books laid out around the living room. Edward and I had only arrived back in Forks that morning, but Esme and Alice had insisted we discuss Gabriel today so we could celebrate a normal Thanksgiving tomorrow. Of course, there would be nothing normal about a Thanksgiving dinner only one member of the family would actually eat, but as I had come to realize, the observance of holidays and the like made them feel more human.

"I have to admit Bella, that we have found little information that would seem relevant. None of our contacts or research has turned up anything about a mortal who apparently can live forever as we do and I am…reluctant, to ask the Volturi directly given our last contact with them was barely cordial."

I felt Edward tense slightly beside me at the mention of our brief encounter with a number of the guard a few months ago and I gently squeezed his hand, enough so that he looked down at me with a small, reassuring smile.

"I understand Carlisle and I just wanted to say thank you, to all of you, for looking into this and not thinking I've lost my mind."

"How many times must we tell you dear, you're family now and we'll do whatever it takes to look after you," Esme scolded gently, her amber eyes twinkling.

"Besides, we thought you lost your mind ages ago when you fell in love with that sullen lump right there," Emmett added, jerking his thumb towards Edward who rewarded him with a dark scowl.

"We'll keep looking Bella," Jasper promised, forestalling the inevitable fight between the two brothers with a wave of calming emotion.

"In the meantime, you're going to be late to meet Charlie and I still have to pick the perfect outfit for you," Alice added with a calculating look in her eye.

Charlie had volunteered to work tomorrow to cover the holiday shift for those officers who wanted to spend it with their families, so I would be having an early Thanksgiving dinner with him tonight while the other Cullen's had theirs, in a manner of speaking.

"You might want to hide, Bella, she's missed her human Barbie," Rosalie smirked as I was unable to keep from groaning.

Alice ignored her sister, clapping her hands and springing up from her position on Jasper's lap to grab my arm.

"Come on Bella, no time to waste!"

"Save me," I whispered to Edward, who merely shook his head amusedly and relinquished his grip on my hand so Alice could drag me upright.

"Have fun," he smirked and I sent him my best glare.

"Traitor," I hissed softly, much to Rosalie's amusement as I found myself being pulled up the stairs.

Before I could utter another word in protest, I found myself in Alice's room with the pixie in question rummaging around her closet with glee.

"Alice, it's just dinner with Charlie, not the president," I said impatiently after ten minutes of her holding out various items of clothing then discarding them with barely a second glance.

"Bella," she replied, tinkling laughter echoing from the closet, "I haven't been able to dress you for two months, let me have my fun."

Twenty minutes of unwanted primping later I found myself sitting in the passenger seat of Emmett's jeep tugging awkwardly at the jacket Alice had put me in, Edward having borrowed the jeep to drop it and me off at my…at Charlie's house.

"Are you sure you'll be alright to drive this back to the house?" Edward asked dubiously as we pulled into the driveway behind the cruiser, "I can always make sure I come back in time to pick you up later."

Waiting in the seat for him to climb out and open the door (I had no problem doing it myself, but he got a little annoyed when I didn't let him exercise his chivalric tendencies), I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine Edward. Go, have fun. Kill a mountain lion for me."

He chuckled as he lowered me to the ground before stealing a kiss from my lips that left me leaning breathless against the jeep and just the slightest bit dazed.

"I changed my mind, come back as soon as possible," I breathed out.

He nuzzled my neck with his cool nose, placing a light kiss against my pulse with another cocky chuckle.

"I'll see you tomorrow love," he whispered, disappearing into the rapidly fading light before I could gather enough wits about me to say anything else. Stupid, dazzling, vampiric husband. It was like being back in Forks had wound back the clock to me being all in awe and him being in control…I'd have to remedy that later.

Lost in thoughts of ways to make Edward lose control, I missed the crunch of gravel until Charlie's voice came from right in front of me.

"Hey Bells, I thought I heard you."

Pushing all thoughts of revenge to the side for the moment, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Hey Dad," I greeted him enthusiastically, surprised by how happy I was to see him again. I suppose it was a testament to how close we'd gotten that I missed him more after two months than I used to after an entire year, "Something smells good."

I wasn't kidding, there was an aroma of a well-cooked meal wafting out the front door, making me slightly suspicious since the last time I had seen Charlie his cooking skills were limited to microwaveable mac and cheese.

"Yeah, how does turkey with roast vegetables sound?"

He led me inside, looking slightly apprehensive as we approached the kitchen table. He gotten out the best plates he owned and there was a bunch of wildflowers sitting in a small ceramic vase in the middle of the table.

"Like heaven, but who are you and what have you done with my cooking-phobic father?" I teased, sliding into a seat as he retrieved two plates from the oven filled with slices of turkey, potatoes, carrots and pumpkin. It didn't take a genius to recognize that he'd obviously had help.

"He wanted to give you a good meal," he replied, sitting in the chair opposite with the nervousness still clear on his face till I bit into the turkey and smiled in approval. We ate in between comfortable chatter, Charlie asking me questions about my first weeks at Dartmouth. I found myself sharing more than I had anticipated, the proud look in his eye when I told him about my grades spreading a light flush on my cheeks.

When the last of the food was cleared away, we moved into the lounge room and silence descended. I could tell Charlie had something he wanted to share by the way he kept glancing up at me but obviously didn't know where to start.

"So who do I have to thank for getting you to cook a decent meal?" I asked lightly to break the tension but was puzzled when he started and seemed even more nervous than before.

"Uh, Sue, Sue Clearwater actually," he replied softly with a strange glint in his eye and I blinked in surprise. I knew he'd been good friends with Henry Clearwater before his passing, but I hadn't known that he'd been close enough to Sue to ask for her help.

I opened my mouth to tell him to thank her for me when I fully registered his fidgeting hands, hunched posture and nervous smile. Realization dawned and my mouth was left slack-jawed for a moment before I sucked in a deep breath. I had long come to expect that my father would never move on from my mother, so to realize that was not the case was slightly disturbing but I would not begrudge him any happiness. I had been worried that when I would inevitably disappear from his life that he wouldn't have anyone to lean on, so it actually gave me a small measure of relief to know otherwise. Though, I was going to have a word with Seth for not saying anything during his weekly calls to Edward.

"That's…I'm happy for you Dad," I replied with a gentle grin and he relaxed in his chair.

"Thanks Bells," he said, voice rough with emotion and in that moment I realized too, how much my approval meant to him, "Think you're up for sitting through a football match with your old man?"

"I think I could survive it just this once," I grinned and settled into a night of watching men in tights and helmets run up and down a field, content that Charlie would be just fine, no matter what the future held.

* * *

_I gritted my teeth against the pain coursing through my nerves, determined not to give the reaction I knew they were hoping for. The dank walls of my cell seemed to close in around me, darkness blurring the edges of my vision. I had believed I had lived through all of the torments my captors could devise but this one was new, unknown and close to unbearable. _

_I tried to hold on to memories to distract myself, to cling to the few moments of remembered happiness which I played over and over again in my mind in an unbroken circle yet the agony was too great. I began to feel every one of my centuries pressing down upon my chest, the fragile heart within seized in this tormentor's grasp. I wanted to cry, to scream, to beg, to ask them for the thousandth time why they did this to me, why they killed my protector, why they hated yet in some way revered my living flesh. _

_Instead I clung hard to the encroaching darkness and let it carry me away to a place where nothing or no-one could touch my ever-crumbling soul._

I blinked in the bright sunlight, momentarily disorientated as my brain was caught between the remembered agony of another and the cool comfort of the body which lay beneath mine.

"Morning love," Edward whispered softly as I shifted on his chest, full awareness sweeping through me as I looked up into my husband's gorgeous features.

"Hey," I whispered back as he brushed my hair away from my face in concern.

"Another dream?" he murmured perceptively and I nodded slowly, guilt sweeping through me. Even though everyone was searching hard for any information, I always felt that I wasn't doing enough, that I should be focusing solely on finding Gabriel to the exclusion of anything else. I knew that wasn't practical, but my emotions never were.

"We will find something Bella," Edward reassured me yet again and I pressed a kiss to his throat in gratitude.

"When did you get back?" I questioned, unable to remember him joining me in bed. After leaving Charlie, I'd driven back here and buried myself in some of Carlisle's books on vampire lore before finally succumbing to the sleep pulling at my eyelids.

"About two hours ago. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you but it was either joining you in bed or being roped into helping cook your Thanksgiving lunch and this was definitely the better of the two options."

I smirked, running my fingers down his chest.

"I bet it was."

Hoping for the chance to put my thoughts of revenge from yesterday into action, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as he gently put a halt to my fingers' exploration and drew me gently upright so I was sitting in his lap with his eyes locked on mine.

"Bella, there's something I want to talk to you about."

The seriousness of his gaze made me bite my lip and I nodded at him to continue.

"I want you to be truthful with me…" he trailed off as if unsure how to proceed before softly cupping my chin in his hand, "You wish you could finish your degree at Dartmouth, don't you?"

Shock at his perceptiveness flitted across my face. I wanted to deny it flat out, but ever since Professor Sinclair had talked to me a few days ago it had been tugging at my thoughts more and more. That's probably how he knew anyway as I remembered the look on his face when I'd first exited the office. He would have been able to see my reaction through the Professor's mind. However, as much as the thought of staying human for four more years till I graduated had become more tempting, I still had my heart set on staying a teen forever.

"I won't deny that I'm enjoying my classes, and that I would like to be able to graduate with my parents and friends watching on," I started slowly before placing my hand over his quiet heart, "But I don't want to put off becoming like you for too long, I don't want to look five years older than you."

"What if you could do both?" he asked, eyes never straying from my face as he gauged my reaction.

"How?" I questioned, unable to see how that could be possible. From everything I knew about newborn vampires, it would be at the very least a year or two before I could be around humans safely.

"Dartmouth only requires you to attend classes on campus for the first three semesters of freshman year and the first three of senior year. In between then, you can organize to study overseas, undertake a research project or something else off-campus to fill in the academic requirements of your degree. That would give you just over two years to adjust to being one of us, then you could go back and graduate with the rest of our class."

I turned his words over in my head, excitement filling up my veins as I realized it could work. It meant I would have to wait till next summer to be changed, but I'd still be 19. What was a few more months compared to what I would gain? I'd even be able to attend Keely and Cam's wedding and it gave me more time to figure out a way to help Gabriel before I no longer slept and received those dreams.

"Bella?" Edward prompted softly, concerned at my lack of response before I flung my arms around his neck in gratitude.

"I think that sounds perfect, thank you," I whispered into his neck, more thankful than ever that this amazing man was mine for all eternity.

"I didn't do anything," he protested with a smile.

"It's Thanksgiving, I can thank you all I like," I said somewhat childishly, burying my head into the curve of his neck.

"Aw, group hug!"

I suddenly squealed as large granite-hard arms picked me up from behind in a bear hug, swinging me around to see Rosalie standing bemused in the doorway.

"Emmett, put me down!" I laughed as he set my feet onto the floor, Edward's hand coming across to steady me.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" he grumbled good-naturedly as Emmett decided to wrap his arms around Rosalie instead.

"Where's the fun in that?" she shot back at him and I blinked in surprise as she winked at me, "Esme wants you downstairs in half an hour."

"And we've got permission to come and get you if you're not, so no breaking any furniture," Emmett teased, wagging his finger at us as if he was scolding a naughty child before Rosalie dragged him away from the door.

"I'm beginning to wonder why we even decided we needed to come back and visit in the first place," Edward groaned, and I laughed, patting him consolably on the arm.

"Because you love us!" came Alice's voice from down the hall followed closely by Jasper's, "Because you know Esme and Alice would hunt you down otherwise!"

"Jazz!" I heard Alice call out, before Edward shut our bedroom door with a click.

"Happy Thanksgiving love," he sighed as I giggled softly. Despite the craziness at times, I couldn't imagine being a part of any other family.


	15. Chapter 14: Answer

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** Oh wow, has it really been over a month since I updated this? I apologise profusely to everyone, the holiday season became a lot busier for me than I expected! I hope this chapter, which provides a few answers will make up for the wait and you have my word you won't have to wait that long for a chapter again…Enjoy!

**Quote: **_Dreams are today's answers to tomorrow's questions – Edgar Cayce_

* * *

_Chapter 14: Answer_

* * *

_Complete the following phrases with the correct definite articles:_

_Ce soir, je vais dîner chez ___ voisins d'à côté._

_Comment s'appelle ___ nouvelle prof d'espagnol?_

____ fils de Sylvie est mécanicien._

The sentences swam before my eyes, fatigue settling into my bones and mind as the last few minutes of the semester ticked slowly away. French, the subject I had the most trouble with, would have had to have been the last exam held, wouldn't it? All the confidence gained from feeling like I had completed the first two exams fairly well was being sucked away with every question. Why had I decided to study this anyway?

A small flicker of movement in front of me drew my attention forwards, my eyes coming to rest on the perfect head of unruly bronze hair before me. Oh right, now I remember. Stupid vampire husbands with their perfect pronunciation which made me shiver with desire as they whispered poetic words into my ear. The language of romance had a lot to answer for, including but not limited to the broken desk in the library. I should've listened to Alice, the ornate teak desk might've lasted through two centuries of wear but had been no match for the passion-fuelled grip of one Edward Cullen.

The vampire in question's arms lay still across the (currently still intact) study desk before him, probably having finished the exam within the first few minutes. I knew, as only I could, that he wished he could turn around to check on me, though I myself was rather grateful for the alphabetically organized seating plan. Sitting through a three-hour exam with his golden eyes burning into my back would've surely put me off even more than I was doing to myself. As it was, my mind seemed unable to concentrate longer than ten minutes at a time, veering off into such wide-ranging topics as analysis of my still elusive dreams to the upcoming anxiety-inducing days to be spent in Florida.

Right, come on Bella. Twenty more minutes and this will all be over and you can go home and relax for the next week straight before the horror that will be a Christmas trying to keep your hyperactive mother from noticing your husband's distinct lack of appetite descends upon you. With a deep breath to clear my mind, I set to work remembering the finer points of French grammar.

I had just finished the last question, conjugating _s'appeler_ into its present tense form within a sentence, when the proctor called time and I dropped my pen onto the desk with a sigh of relief.

I caught the brief glance Edward threw my way over his shoulder, unable to stop a silly grin from spreading across my lips at the realization I had survived my first semester of college relatively intact.

That same grin was still plastered firmly in place when I emerged from the examinations hall, immediately walking straight into my husband's cool embrace.

"So, how does it feel to be free from the rigors of studying for the next few weeks?" he asked when I pulled back to press a quick kiss against his lips.

"Hmm, ask me again in a few hours, my mind's still stuck on wondering whether I answered question 47 correctly."

"The article was feminine," Edward answered without hesitation, chuckling as I scowled under my breath about the unfairness of his near-eidetic memory.

"You sure know how to remind a girl of her idiocy," I mumbled, pressing my face against his sleeve as we strolled slowly across campus.

"Did you get it wrong then?" he asked softly, hand trailing comfortingly down my arm.

"….No, but that's not the point. Keep your perfect recall to yourself," I huffed, tapping him menacingly on his chest to his obvious amusement. As he often told me, my 'kittenish' anger was more food for laughter than fear, at least as far as he was concerned.

Leaning down, my breathing hitched as he nuzzled my ear, his breath stirring my hair and raising goosebumps along my arms.

"Oh, so does that mean you lied last week when you praised, rather vocally and enthusiastically I might add, my ability to remember with perfect clarity exactly which tiny patches of your beautiful skin make you quiver like no other?"

It took a second for his whispered query to sink in, long enough for a bright blush to spring up across my cheeks as_ I_ remembered with perfect clarity those words spilling from my lips in between gasps of his name.

"Fine, you can use your memory to your advantage in a non-educational capacity," I amended as if I was granting him a reprieve.

"Thank you for your magnanimity love," Edward chuckled and somehow I got the feeling he'd be exercising his memory as often as possible.

"You're wel…"

My reply dissolved into a yawn, the fatigue I'd been feeling over the last week catching up with me. Even with Edward insisting I got adequate sleep in between studying, the now near-constant dream glimpses of Gabriel's life made sure that true rest remained just out of reach. I was sure that I was getting close to seeing something, anything which might provide more of a clue to his existence, to his whereabouts. Something which would tell me what to do next.

"Come on, we can pursue this conversation after you've gotten some sleep," he said firmly, scooping me up in his arms without warning to carry me the mere meters left to our car. I thought about complaining for a split-second, before deciding to settle my head against his silent chest and let my mind drift away.

* * *

_My fingers shook as I tried to keep a hold of the stone shard, the chill of my prison permanently seeped into my bones. With careful movements, I etched the small line into the slimy wall, deep enough to stand out from the blank dullness I was evermore surrounded with. _

_Stepping back, I surveyed my work with grit-filled eyes. A tapestry of years stood before me, days gone by marked by a patchwork of tiny lines. I used to count them, keep track of the time which passed so slowly by but now I merely etched each day into the worn stone out of habit. To think about the years wasting away merely added to my ever-constant companions of despair and sorrow, broken only by the brief seconds of warmth provided by my daily moments in the sun. My only reprieve these days was their dwindling attempts to test my limits, the torturous experiments providing them with little clues as to the mystery of my existence. I had long since passed the point where I would have confessed all, if only I knew myself. _

_Memories dimmed with age still haunted me, the broken cries of my guardian ringing in my ears. I could remember being held by uncaring arms as she was torn apart, her beautiful alabaster skin bubbling with the heat of the wild flames. I do not think I will forget the sickly sweet smell of her dissolving flesh even if I live for another thousand years. I remembered too the cries of the others, the three young women who loved my guardian as their own. I remembered how the silent man had grabbed them roughly around the head once the deed was done, crimson eyes boring into their own as they screamed without end before slumping quietly to the ground, left there as my captors spirited me away. _

_I knew not then what had been done, what the silent man's terrible gift had been as I knew now. He'd taken their memories like they were mere pages of a book and twisted them without mercy, ensuring they would look back on the actions of our guardian with hatred, recalling with false clarity her disobedience of the law forbidding the creation of the plague of those monstrous youth. They would never remember me, never remember that I had been different, my face replaced with that of some nameless vampire child in the vaults of their mind, being burnt in fire and smoke._

_When the days grew long, and my heart weary, my mind did wander to contemplate those three sister's fate. They were perhaps the closest to family I would ever have, even if they did not know of my existence. I hoped they still lived, I hoped they had been able to exist even with the darkened shadow cast over their mind by the silent one. At times, the thought that one day I might be able to escape this place, to seek them out so they knew the true heart of their mother was all that kept my sanity from scattering to the winds. Though, that hope was scarce. _

_My keepers would never release me, my existence too valuable as a source of study, too miraculous not to unbalance the nature of their society. So I must wait, wait for the day where I might find someone able to help me. Till then, I'll etch the years into the wall of my prison, each line cutting a new well of despair into my soul._

"Bella, love, wake up."

I moaned, tears welling up in my eyes at the sorrow coursing through my veins.

"Please Bella, wake up."

Cool hands shook me gently, the last vestiges of the dream fading away as I opened my eyes to gaze into Edward's, filled with such intense concern their colour sparkled like light filtering through a drop of amber.

"Edward, what…" I trailed off, realizing that I was lying in our bed, the covers twisted around my half-dressed form.

"You fell asleep in the car," he explained softly, brushing away the trail of wetness on my cheeks, "I brought you inside and let you sleep but you started thrashing around like you were in pain."

His eyes trailed over me, as if reassuring himself that I was unharmed, "You wouldn't wake up, I didn't…"

His voice was choked and I realized he was more frightened than his words revealed. He could protect me from most things better than anyone else in the world, but he could not keep the dreams at bay, could not fight the invisible menace he perceived my sleeping subconscious to be. My mind was one of the few mysteries he could not unravel.

Throwing myself into his embrace, I buried my head against his neck, taking comfort in the familiar closeness at the same time non-verbally assuring him that I was fine, that I didn't think any less of him for the horrors he must leave me to face alone.

"I'm ok Edward, I'm fine now," I whispered, running my hands through his hair with soothing motions.

"I know I said I would help you with this, but part of me can't help but want it to be over. These dreams, they're something I can't protect you from," he replied softly, echoing the thoughts which had run through my mind mere seconds earlier.

"You may get your wish," I said slowly, pulling back to look at him as the details of the dream asserted themselves in my mind from amongst the fog of emotion. I mentally ran over what I had dreamed to make sure what I believed was not wishful thinking, or brought into being by the knowledge I had learned from our family in the course of their research, before breathing in deep.

"I think…no, I _know, _my Gabriel is the same as the Denali's Gabriel…he's the same person."

Saying it out loud made it sound more real to me, even if Edward did not look as if he was completely convinced.

"Love, that Gabriel was an immortal child. He was killed along with their mother…"

"That memory's a lie," I interrupted, "There was a vampire there, he manipulated their memories somehow so they wouldn't know that the Volturi took the child."

I leaned forward, cupping Edward's cheek in my hand.

"I'm not making this up, I know it's the truth. The Volturi had Gabriel, still have him I think."

I held my breath as he searched my eyes, only exhaling when he nodded slowly, bringing a hand up cover my own before linking our fingers together.

"Alright, I believe you. What do you want to do now?"

I bit my lip, torn between wanting him to tell me what to do and happiness that he had enough faith in me to follow my lead. Although I wished we could hop on the next plane to Italy to confront Aro with our knowledge of Gabriel's existence, I knew that would be fruitless at this point with no evidence beyond my dreams. And though I was loathe to admit it, I did not think I had the strength to face the Volturi again while I was still, as Edward put it, so delicately human.

So what could we do?

The ringing of Edward's cell on the bedside table broke into the silence of the room and somehow I knew who would be on the other end even as Edward reached across to answer it.

I hoped Alice liked Siberia.


	16. Chapter 15: Mistletoe

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** Another week, another chapter! If things hadn't gotten so busy for me over the holiday period, I would've made sure to give you this one on Christmas considering the subject matter but enjoy anyway! Oh, and if anything doesn't seem quite right about how they celebrate, I'll claim cultural and geographical differences considering I spend my Christmases in the blazing sunshine with a cold seafood spread and a game of backyard cricket.

**Quote: **_For the spirit of Christmas fulfils the greatest hunger of mankind - Loring A. Schuler_

* * *

_Chapter 15: Mistletoe_

* * *

"I just feel so guilty."

"Bella," Alice drew out exasperatedly, and I could easily envision her shaking her head on the other end of the phone, "Jasper and I volunteered to find the Denali sisters, and find them we will. It's just taking a little longer than I thought."

"But I'm making you miss Christmas!"

My raised voice brought Edward into the room, brow furrowed as he sat next to me on the bed, my body shifting automatically to lean against his. His hand came up to rub small, soothing circles onto my arm and I shot him a grateful glance as Alice spoke again.

"Missing one Christmas out of the hundreds to come is nothing Bella. Besides, it wouldn't have been the same without you and Edward there anyway. If you still feel guilty, just think of this as our present to you, okay?"

Thinking of it like that didn't really make me feel any better about being the reason Alice and Jasper were currently making their way across the frozen Siberian tundra the day before Christmas based solely on information gleaned from a dream. With the rest of our family agreeing that going anywhere near Volterra at this time would not be the most prudent course of action, I'd had no choice but to take Alice and Jasper up on their earlier offer to find Tanya, Kate and Irina. Even with their memories altered, I hoped they may be able to recall some small detail which would prove my dreams of Gabriel right or give us something more to go on.

Of course, I hadn't expected it would take Alice and Jasper so long to find them, but I knew arguing further about my guilt at ruining their holiday season wouldn't get me anywhere. Alice was perhaps the most stubborn person I knew, asides from the vampire next to me who was at the moment smirking at his sister's exasperation while simultaneously morphing his soothing touches into slow caresses. Rapidly losing a hold of my train of thought, I figured a tactical surrender was in order.

"I…okay," I gave in with a sigh, "Just promise me…"

"We'll make sure to have some fun Bella, don't worry," she giggled at the other end of the line, "Now go, have fun. Although, you might want to discourage Edward's current advances. Renee might be fairly open-minded and understanding, but I don't think she's up to seeing her daughter's sex life in quite so much detail."

I don't think I've seen Edward move away from me so fast since the first time he kissed me. He was now sitting tensely on the opposite end of the bed with an expression on his face I was certain would be matched with a blush if he could. Apparently even the mere thought of being caught by his mother-in-law (no matter the fact he'd be able to hear her approaching I'm sure) was too much for his turn-of-the-century sensibilities.

"Thanks for the advice Alice," I grinned, finding humour in my normally unflappable husband's discomfort, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she replied in kind, "Oh, one more thing…wear the crimson lipstick I gave you on New Year's Eve, it will match better. Bye Bella!"

The call disconnected with a beep before I could ask her to clarify and I was left holding my cell in confusion. I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye and caught the trailing edge of a particular version of his adorable crooked smile I had come to recognize meant he was hiding something from me as it disappeared from his face.

"Edward?" I questioned, sliding across to him slowly with my arms crossed in front of me.

"Yes love?" he replied far too innocently for me to believe him.

"Is there any reason in particular Alice seems to think I'll need to be wearing lipstick on New Year's?"

"No, not in particular," he smiled, crossing his arms to match my pose. I narrowed my eyes at his casual demeanor. He was up to something, I just knew it. You'd think he'd have learnt by now that I hated surprises.

"I'm serious, are you planning something?"

He leaned forward and brushed a kiss to my forehead.

"I promise you, I'm not planning something," I breathed a sigh of relief that was quickly quashed by his next words whispered into my ear, "It's already planned."

Before I could protest and demand he tell me what was going to happen, Renee called out excitedly from downstairs.

"Bella! Edward! There are carolers at the door!"

Edward stood up in a flash, holding out his hand to help me rise from the bed. I kept my arms crossed and fixed him with the sternest glare I could muster. He was not getting out of this that easy. If I had to sit here till Christmas morning so he'd spill, I would. For a split-second, I just knew he was thinking about picking me up and carrying me downstairs but apparently thought better of it. Instead, he placed his hands on either side of me on the bed and leant his forehead against my own.

"Bella, it's a surprise. A good one, I promise but please let me keep it as one, love."

Damn it, when he spoke low like that, and widened his eyes so I could see an eternity of love swirling in their golden depths he made it impossible for me to deny him anything. Maybe after we'd been married for a century I'd have learnt to hold my ground but for now, he still managed to dazzle me easily.

"Fine," I breathed out and was rewarded with a beautiful smile followed by the always-delicious feel of his lips pressed against mine.

"Bella! Hurry up, they're almost finished!"

My mother sounded as if she were deep in one of her hyperactive moods, voice raised and full of verve. Christmas always seemed to make her revert to acting even more like a child than usual and I knew from previous experience that me missing something she considered to be part of the quintessential yuletide experience would only make her unhappy. Still, I wasn't exactly happy with the interruption.

"These carolers had better sing with the voices of angels," I muttered, as I let Edward pull me to my feet.

"Sorry love, I think you're out of luck there," he grinned as we walked downstairs only to be greeted with the discordant final strains of a rather ramshackle version of Jingle Bells. Not that that stopped Renee from gushing over them once the group of young girls had finished, distributing candy canes with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Oh, that was wonderful! You all sang so well, don't you think so Edward?" Renee winked, roping my husband into helping with the candy cane handout much to the delight of the now blushing girls.

"Like angels," he agreed with easy charm and I knew his ever-growing fan-club of dazzled women, young and old alike, had just grown by fifteen.

Trying to stifle a giggle when one of the little girl's shyly kissed Edward on the cheek in thanks for the candy, I shifted my gaze sideward to see Phil gazing at Renee with amused adoration at her antics and not for the first time was I glad my mother had him. Though I had more time to stay in contact with her than I thought given the delayed date of my change, I knew it would feel all too soon when I had to cut ties with her permanently. Knowing that Phil would be there for her made that inevitable separation the slightest bit easier to bear.

Shaking off the slightly maudlin thoughts in accordance with the promise I made myself before we came to Florida to just enjoy Christmas and worry about everything else later, I let myself become lost in the joyfulness of the evening.

* * *

If anyone had asked me two years ago whether any person on this earth could make a Santa hat look sexy, I would've laughed at them. There was nothing remotely sexy about a red felt triangle trimmed in white fluff which was always either two sizes too small which made your ears look huge, or three sizes too big in which case you looked like an elf playing dress-up. Of course, that was before I met the vampire sitting next to me on the couch, who somehow managed to look like he'd stepped off the pages of North Pole Vogue even with the cheap felt Santa hat Renee insisted we wear.

Just once I wish he'd look as silly as the rest of us mere mortals, it would do wonders for my self-esteem.

"If you keep looking at me like that, we're never going to get to open our presents because I'll steal you away to our room before you can even wish your mother a Merry Christmas," Edward murmured with a definite glint of lust in his eye.

Of course, comments like that were definitely acceptable self-esteem boost substitutes.

"Looking at you like what?" I inquired coyly, leaning my head against his shoulder so I could stare at him more closely.

He seemed to consider the question for a moment before his lips quirked into a smile, "Like you're starving and I'm a Christmas turkey."

A million and one inappropriate responses crossed my mind (some of them I was sure were directly caused by spending too much time with my dirty-minded teddy bear of a brother-in-law), but before I could verbalize any, Renee swept into the room with Phil trailing behind, cups of eggnog held in their hands.

Settling with responding with a wink, I accepted a cup of eggnog and watched bemusedly as Edward took a small sip of his own so as not to offend Renee, his lips twitching slightly into a tiny grimace at what I was sure tasted like pulped cardboard to him. Not that it tasted much better to me, making drinks was about as high on my mother's skills list as cooking food, right below making it on time to appointments.

"What do you think of the eggnog? I made it myself from scratch," the woman in question boasted proudly and Edward, being the gentleman he was, looked her straight in the eye and lied for all he was worth.

"It's delicious Renee, thank you."

She grinned happily, settling down next to Phil on the couch opposite us, right near the slightly bedraggled looking plastic Christmas tree decorated in a mish-mash of multi-coloured tinsel and hand-made ornaments.

"Now, who's ready for presents?" Phil asked, rubbing his hands together in glee. It seems like my mother was not the only one to regress to childhood during the holidays, they were well-matched indeed.

"I am!" Renee called, moving to grab a large wrapped box from out under the tree, "We'll give ours out first."

And with that the gift-giving began, paper torn off in excitement, ribbons dropped carelessly to the floor. Though there was a rather large list of things my mother was not proficient in, picking out presents was not one of them. She always seemed so in tune with what people wanted that I'd never known anyone to dislike something she chose for them and this Christmas was no different. Scuba diving lessons for Phil in preparation for their anniversary holiday the following year in Mexico, a selection of rare vintage records for Edward's collection (her fondness for shopping in quirky little stores off the beaten track paying off if my husband's expression was anything to go by) and a beautifully decorated dream journal for me. I had mentioned I was having strange dreams in passing to her during one of our phone calls and in her own strangely perceptive way, she'd picked up that they were important to me somehow.

"Thanks mom, I'll make sure to start using it right away."

I kissed her on the cheek, more grateful than I could say.

"You're welcome honey," she replied softly before grinning childishly, "Now what did you get me?"

With a laugh we launched into the second round of gift-giving, and I'd never felt so relieved that she and Phil seemed genuinely happy with their presents. Alice had offered when we'd visited at Thanksgiving to take a peek at what present's Edward and I would choose for my mom and Phil, but I'd declined in favour of some plain old thinking resulting in the gold charm bracelet plus a collection of clothes and accessories for Renee's new obsession, yoga (she'd stuck with it for the past six months, which in Renee-terms was like having a ten-year hobby so I figured it was a safe investment) and the signed baseball for Phil which he was currently admiring as if it was the holy grail.

"How did you get the signatures of the five best pitchers in the major league today on one baseball?" he asked Edward in awe, turning the ball around disbelievingly in his fingertips.

"I have my ways," Edward replied with a mysterious grin causing Phil to turn his questioning gaze in my direction.

"Don't look at me. I just told him I wanted to get you a signed ball and a week later that gets delivered to our door," I said, shaking my head in an echo of Phil's disbelief.

Soon, the only presents left under the tree were mine to Edward and vice-versa. Practically pouncing forward, I thrust my gift into his hands first. I had a feeling whatever he got me would make my present seem woefully inadequate so if I went first, at least I could bask in a brief feeling of accomplishment if he liked it. I'd stewed for weeks over what to get the vampire who seemingly has everything, unwilling to discuss it with others for fear that he'd see it in their mind. In the end, I did have to ask Alice and Esme for help but made sure I did so when we were separated by thousands of miles.

"I can't wait to see what she got you Edward, Bella refused to tell me," Renee pouted slightly.

"I had my reasons," I said nervously, relaxing slightly at the wink Edward sent my way in acknowledgement of exactly why I'd kept it from my mother.

Biting my lip nervously, I watched as he gently unwrapped the paper to reveal a large leather-bound forest-green book, inlaid with gold piping along the edges. Tracing his fingers curiously along the embossed inscription on the cover, he carefully opened it up. I held my breath as he flipped slowly through the pages, each filled with photographs and quotes, music and lyrics. A century of memories from a lazy Sunday in Chicago with his parents to an afternoon of fun with his immortal family pressed between the pages, framed by the wisdom and splendor of composers from throughout the ages.

His fingers stilled when he reached the photograph where the two of us gazed at each other in our wedding finery, oblivious to everything else, a few bars of Pachabel's _Canon_ scrawled along the edge of the page.

When he finally looked up at me, his eyes were shining so bright with love and gratitude that I felt it sear down to my very soul.

"Bella…I…it's," Edward started, seemingly struggling for words before finally settling on scooping me up in his arms, burying his head against my neck, "I love it, thank you."

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask, amazed by how much this simple hand-made present had affected him.

Pulling back, he kissed me softly on my forehead, then my lips, "Really love, it's the best present I could ever receive."

"You made this yourself sweetheart? It's beautiful. Are these early pictures some of Edward's ancestors?"

Renee's voice broke into the little cocoon of happiness I was basking in and I felt a brief moment of panic at the fact I had totally forgotten my mother was not in the loop as to my husband's real age before Edward smoothly retrieved the book from her curious hands.

"Yes they are," he replied succinctly, his retrieval of the last wrapped present to hand to me doubling as a successful distraction.

"You know, I feel like I should've gotten you something else to go with your present after what you've just given me," he said softly, placing the rather large and heavy gift on the coffee table before me. I should've known telling him I didn't mind receiving presents at Christmas so much because I could reciprocate would lead to something big and probably expensive.

"Why don't you let me decide that?" I teased softly, tearing the wrapping paper away only to find an intricately engraved wooden box, latched shut on the side with an equally intricate looking golden clasp.

Casting a glance sideward, I caught the look of excited apprehension on Edward's face before carefully flicking the clasp open, lifting up the lid and gasping in wonder. Nestled inside a bed of velvet lay two books, both obviously old yet well looked after. I slowly opened the covers of each one, reading their titles and the small words printed underneath in shock. First editions, they were first editions…Edward had bought me first editions of Austen's _Pride and Prejudice _and Bronte's _Wuthering Heights._

"Edward, these must've cost a fortune!" I protested, yet was unable to keep my fingers from caressing their covers.

"It doesn't matter. I'd spend ten times the amount as long as you loved it," he replied with a grin, and despite the fact part of me rebelled at the thought of him spending so much on me, I threw myself into his arms. I really was getting better at this whole accepting presents gig.

"I don't know what to say," I gasped, hugging him tightly.

"How about thank you?" Phil suggested with a grin before my mom chimed in with, "I'll cherish them forever?"

"Hey, I can figure out what to say without the help of the peanut gallery," I huffed before kissing Edward with all the gratitude I could muster, "Thank you husband of mine, I'll cherish them forever."

"Copycat," he teased, tapping me on the nose.

"Hey, if the material's good, why not use it?"

"Amen," Phil agreed.

"Ooh, I need a photo of the two of you!" Renee exclaimed suddenly, retrieving a camera from the cupboard.

As she proceeded to fumble with the settings for a few minutes until Phil took it from her to set it up properly, Edward pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you having a merry Christmas?" he whispered into my ear, punctuating the question with a soft kiss to the nape of my neck.

"The best," I whispered back without hesitation before Renee finally called our attention forwards.

"On the count of three say _mistletoe,_" she instructed, "One, two, three!"

"Mistletoe!"

With a flash the camera went off, and the first of hopefully many happy holidays with my beloved husband was captured for eternal posterity.


	17. Chapter 16: Auld Lang Syne

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** I feel like I'm repeating myself all the time but I just wanted to extend my heartfelt thanks again to everyone who takes the time to review, your kind words are my writing fuel. This chapter's a long one (and I mean long) so sit back and enjoy! Oh, and one more thing in regards to the poem in this chapter…I highly recommend for people to take a look at Browning's _Sonnets from the Portuguese _in their entirety. So much of her beautiful poetry seems like it could have been plucked directly from Bella or Edward's head during different stages of their relationship.

**Quote: **_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach – Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

* * *

_Chapter 16: Auld Lang Syne_

* * *

I'd been involved in more than one embarrassing conversation during my nineteen years on this earth but none more public nor more blush-inducing than discussing (or point in fact, trying to dodge the discussion of) my sex life with my mother in the middle of the crowded Jacksonville Airport on the morning of New Year's Eve.

"So…is Edward keeping you satisfied honey?"

"Mom!" I hissed, eyes scanning nervously around, "I don't think this is the place to be talking about something like that."

Especially because though the husband in question was currently at the check-in desk, I would bet the large diamond on my finger he was keeping tabs on me through Renee's thoughts. Which, come to think of it, were probably as embarrassing to him as this conversation was to me. Also, it didn't help that my thoughts were slightly jumbled due to the strange low 'buzz'_,_ for lack of a better term, which had plagued my mind the past few days. It felt like pressure slowly building in my brain, something I was certain was being caused by the restless sleep my Gabriel dreams were inducing.

"Come on Bella! With all the excitement over Christmas I didn't get to talk to you about everything I wanted to and this is my last chance before he whisks you off to…"

She trailed off, her eyes widening at what she had inadvertently almost revealed.

"You know where he's taking me?" I asked incredulously. Given Renee's propensity to spill secrets more often than not, Edward had definitely taken a risk in telling her.

"Yes, but you're just gonna have to wait till you get to the departure gate," she teased before a mischievous gleam entered her eye, "Of course, I'm willing to swap information for information…have you joined the mile high club yet?"

"I'll wait," I snapped uncomfortably, ignoring the sly look on Renee's face which clearly signaled she'd taken my non-answer as a yes. We hadn't, but I wasn't going to dignify her smugness with a denial she'd ignore anyway. Although, I wouldn't deny her question had given me a rather delicious mental picture and for all of five seconds I contemplated whether or not I'd ever consider joining said club. I eventually came to the conclusion it would be wise to dismiss the notion altogether. Edward's control after four months of marriage might be honed fairly well, but gambling the lives of the other passengers on the chance he wouldn't punch a hole in the plane's wall in the heat of the moment was perhaps slightly too risky.

"Alright, we're all checked in," Edward announced as he approached us, the slight smirk on his face proof positive he'd been privy to the previous conversation. Sometimes I really wished I could block him from reading other people's thoughts, it would make the embarrassment potential in him eavesdropping on my conversations that much smaller.

"We should probably start moving towards the gate," he continued, before being cut off as Renee wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He tensed slightly, not that she noticed but then again, I was definitely more in tune with Edward's every movement than she was.

"Thanks for coming down for Christmas Edward," Renee proclaimed as she pulled back, "And thank you also for making my daughter so happy."

"It's my pleasure Renee, honestly," he smiled in reply and by the wink my mother sent my way, I wasn't the only one to find innuendo in that statement. I should just accept it, in that respect; I was definitely my mother's daughter.

She turned her attention to me next, pulling me into a hug which felt as sad as it did comforting. Comforting, in the familiarity of it, in the way it reminded me of how much I was loved. Sad though, for the fact it may very well be the last time I would ever get to hug her. I didn't know if I'd see her again before I was changed, so if I held on a little longer than usual, I doubt anyone would find fault.

"I love you Mom," I whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you."

"I love you too Bella. Stay safe," she replied, "And don't ever let that husband of yours go okay?"

"Not a problem."

After one last hug we left Renee standing in the opening hall of the terminal, making our way slowly through the crowds. I kept a keen eye out for the departure screens we passed, determined to guess our destination before Edward could spring it on me at our gate. At least I knew there was a pretty good chance we'd be staying within U.S. borders given that we were in the domestic terminal.

"Alice called while I was at the desk," he said suddenly as I was considering the possibility the surprise would be going back to Forks to spend New Year's with our family, "She and Jasper found the Denali sisters."

If his arm hadn't been wrapped around my shoulders I was sure I would've stumbled.

"And?" I choked out, suddenly afraid they had dismissed my dreams as mere folly and refused to share what I knew was a painful part of their past.

"And, they are open to the possibility your dreams hold some truth," he explained and I sighed in relief. Maybe now I would be able to uncover enough tangible evidence of Gabriel's existence to act, "But you're going to have to wait for a little while to discuss it with them."

"Why?" I burst out, anxiety pumping through my veins.

Edward rubbed his hand comfortingly down my arm and I took a deep breath to calm my sudden jitters.

"It's nothing serious love. Alice said the winter storms there would be grounding any flights back for the next ten days," he explained soothingly before flashing me a smile, "Of course, if you can't wait that long I can always ring her back and tell them to suck it up and swim back. I hear the Bering Strait is lovely this time of year."

His comment had the desired effect and I muffled a laugh against his shoulder, imagining them slicing through the water like pale torpedoes.

"No, it's okay. I don't know enough about the Denali coven to know their response to that request but Alice would kill me for making her swim without a designer swimsuit handy."

"True," he agreed and let him lead me onwards through the terminal. I could wait, just the knowledge I might finally be getting somewhere in this crazy mystery was enough to tide me over…for now, anyway.

After we meandered around the terminal in a pattern I was sure Edward was only embarking on to confuse me (I swear he got some sort of sick satisfaction from pulling off successful surprises), we finally came to a stop at a gate at the far end and I let my eyes drift up to the digital display. My mouth worked soundlessly for a moment as I read our destination before I turned to Edward with my face carefully blank.

He looked slightly nervous at my non-reaction and softly questioned, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think," I began slowly before letting a smile shine through, "This has the potential to be the best New Year's ever."

I turned my eyes back to the screen and read over the information displayed one last time. Though I just knew he'd probably spent exorbitant amounts of money on what was to come, for the first time since I'd met him I couldn't bring myself to care.

New York, New York, here we come.

* * *

"We could have just taken a taxi."

Edward merely smiled as I once again let my eyes rove over the plush leather interior of the undeniably expensive town car. A screen of tinted glass separated us from the driver, an older gentleman who'd tipped his hat to me when he'd opened up the passenger door at the airport. It had felt a little like I was entering the Twilight Zone, and I definitely got the feeling I'd be staying there till this mini-vacation was over.

"I would've thought you'd be more interested in looking out the window than at the armrest," Edward commented and after shooting him a quick glare I turned my attention to the metropolis passing by in its busy complexity.

My old hometown of Phoenix might've been a bustling city but it had nothing on New York. I don't think I've ever seen so many people milling around on sidewalks in my life. Even now, in the early hours of the afternoon you could feel the palpable buzz of a city which never slowed down fill the air. I supposed it was probably amplified by the fact the whole town was gearing up for New Year's Eve celebrations. Speaking of which…

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked coyly, leaning my head against Edward's shoulder, trying to ignore the relief his cool skin seemed to give to the weird ache in my mind.

"You'll find out when it happens," he smirked and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "And not a moment sooner."

Huffing, I crossed my arms and tried a different question.

"Well, can you at least tell me where we're staying?"

At that moment the car pulled to a smooth stop, the door opened in quick succession by a smartly dressed valet. Edward gestured for me to exit first and as I stepped out into the cloudy morning, I looked up in awe. Knowing luxury hotels by sight was not a hobby of mine but a childhood obsession with my grandmother's series of Eloise books meant I knew exactly which building rose imposingly before me.

"Welcome to the Plaza love," Edward whispered into my ear as he led me dazedly forward, the chill of his hand upon the small of my back grounding me in reality as we passed through the entrance into the most expensive looking décor I'd ever seen.

Marble floors gleamed and clicked under my feet, antique tables overflowing with expansive flower arrangements adorned recesses in the walls, giant chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, their sparkle the only one I'd ever seen which came close to matching that of Edward's skin on a bright sunny day. It felt as if I'd stepped back into a grander time, one of opulent luxury and magnificence, and I couldn't help but feel a momentary spike of uneasiness. Even in the brand new jeans, pretty purple blouse and black coat I felt out of place, the small glances of other guests walking past seemingly passing judgment and finding me wanting.

Averting my eyes from the sight of a dressed-to-nines bombshell blonde practically gliding past, I linked my hand with Edward's and was rewarded with a soft smile and a light squeeze of my fingers. In that small gesture I felt the measure of his love and it was enough to make the uneasiness dissipate in a flash of confidence. So what if I didn't quite fit in? I was here with the most handsome (and probably close to the richest) man in the building for a romantic New Year's and I wasn't going to let my usual insecurities ruin it.

With head held high I stuck close to Edward's side as he conversed with the desk clerk, the slight widening of the clerk's eyes as he checked our reservation telling me that we were probably not just staying in one of the usual rooms. A rather cute young bellhop appeared practically from nowhere at the desk clerk's beckoning and with our luggage in hand, he ushered us towards the elevator. Stepping inside the gilded doors, I studied our reflection in the mirrored wall as we slowly ascended, confusion sweeping through me at Edward's sudden scowl. I followed the direction of his gaze towards the bellhop who I realized kept stealing glances at me using the mirrored wall. Apparently his thoughts were not inducing warm, fuzzy feelings in my slightly possessive vampire.

"Jealous are we?" I giggled softly, only loud enough for Edward to hear.

"He's being paid to carry our luggage, not picture you naked," he growled lowly in response, sending another piercing glare the young man's way as the elevator finally came to a halt on the nineteenth floor.

Slightly wary of the bellhop now that I knew the lascivious paths his mind was taking, I stayed on the opposite side of Edward till we reached a set of ornate double doors near the end of the corridor. With a simple swipe of our room keycard though, I left all thoughts lewd employees behind as I stepped into what could only be described as heaven…or at least a modern twist on a 18th century French royalty version of heaven.

Decorated in creams and rich golds, the living room and bedroom of the suite were filled with marble-topped antique furniture and sumptuous fabrics with subtle floral patterns. Mini versions of the lobby chandeliers hung proudly in each room, throwing light onto the plush carpet which I couldn't wait to feel beneath my toes. Flat screen televisions were mounted on the walls, fresh flowers sitting on the side tables in beautiful gilded vases and the view? The numerous large windows looked out across Central Park, the sea of green swaying in the winter breeze.

So lost in taking in my surroundings, I didn't even notice the bellhop had left till I felt Edward wrap his arms around me from behind as I gazed at the king-size gold-inlaid bed with thoughts not fit for the general public flitting rapidly through my mind.

"Well?" Edward questioned softly and I sighed in bliss as he trailed cool kisses up the column of my neck. Turning in his embrace, I looped my arms around his neck.

"Well," I drew out, "I could complain that you're spending too much money on me again, but I think I'll settle for saying thank you and I love you, husband of mine."

"I love you too wife of mine," he replied, before seeking one last confirmation, "So you're happy?"

Reaching up, I ran my hands through his thick hair, tugging him downwards in a searing kiss, the ache of a week without enough of this kind of intimate contact while we were staying with Renee and Phil heightening my body's anticipation of what was surely to come. I felt as if I was drowning in him already; need pumping swiftly through me like a pounding drumbeat by the time I had to pull back for breath.

"Yes…though I'll be even happier if we test out if this bed is as comfy as it looks," I murmured, reveling in the darkened eyes shining down at me, full of lust and desire and overwhelming love.

"How about an alternative location?"

His hands undid the buttons of my coat and pushed it to the floor in one fluid motion before running his hands back up my sides, leaving shivers in their wake.

"I'm listening," I gasped as he repeated the same motion with my blouse, though this time following it up with soft caresses across my collarbone, his pale fingers dancing across the exposed skin.

"How about we test out the jacuzzi in the bathroom instead? You'll want to clean up before we go out tonight so we'll be killing two birds with one stone," he murmured into my shoulder as one hand came up to rub small circles on my breast through my bra.

"Oh, I like that plan," I moaned as his other hand skimmed down my stomach to run along the top edge of my jeans. Naked Edward was brilliant enough, but naked Edward covered in water droplets? Practically a gift from God.

"You finish getting undressed and I'll get everything set up."

He pressed one last kiss to skin directly above my heart before disappearing silently through the door into the bathroom before I could protest that he should _finish_ undressing me first, _then_ set up the Jacuzzi.

With hurried movements I shed the rest of my clothing, cursing softly as I almost toppled over in a tangle of jeans and legs in my anxiousness. Why is it my clumsiness seems to assert itself when I least want it to? I swear, if it doesn't disappear when my heartbeat does, I'm going to want a refund on my immortality.

Minutes later my clothes were all shed and lying neatly on the bed, my hair let down and brushed and my desire built higher than ever as I walked into the bathroom. If the rest of the suite was heaven, then this was a paradise of white marble and gold. Though there was a large glass shower to one side, and a luxury vanity to the other, all my attention was fixed on the massive sunken Jacuzzi filled with freesia-smelling bubbles and one very wet Edward Cullen. He'd obviously already dunked his head under the water, with thick droplets of water slowly descending from the tips of his unruly hair to his pale shoulders, trailing slightly shimmering paths down the marble-carved muscles of his upper chest till they plinked back into the tub.

While my eyes took in the perfection of my husband's form, his own gaze traveled slowly from my legs upward, skimming up my delicate skin, lingering briefly on the small curve of my hips and the swell of my breasts. Heat rose through my body as he finally fixed burning eyes onto mine and beckoned me forward with a smoldering smile.

Not one to need to be asked twice, I lowered myself into the perfectly hot water, wading forward tub till I stood mere inches from Edward, the tips of my breasts just peeking out under the bubbles. His gaze quickly flickered down then up again, his eyes so dark my body moved forward of its own accord till I was pressed completely against him. Even with the heat and movement of the water, I could feel his cool length nestled between our bodies and I gently rocked forward, delighting in the low growl which escaped his lips.

In a movement as quick as lightning and as fluid as the water we were immersed in, Edward grasped my shoulders and flipped me around so that I was seated on the submerged ledge against the edge of the tub, his mouth sealed to mine in a deep kiss. Clutching my hands around his back, I moaned into the kiss as his own hands wandered southwards, cupping my breasts with gentle passion, his talented fingertips caressing my pebbled nipples till sparks of pleasure radiated outwards with abandon.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured into my neck, his icy tongue laving the sensitive skin below my ear, "More beautiful than any jewel, or any star in the sky."

As much as my mind was clouded with pleasure, I couldn't help the small giggle bubbling up in my chest even as his fingers trailed down to caress the wet heat between my thighs.

"Poetic much?"

His hands stilled their ministrations for a moment, his body pulling back till it maintained the barest contact with mine despite my efforts to keep it close. His golden eyes blazed, one hand stretching forth to brush against my collarbone.

"_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways_," he whispered, the words vaguely familiar as his hand stroked cold fire along my skin, "_I love to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight for the ends of Being and ideal Grace_."

Moving closer again, he grasped my hips gently, body slicing forward through the water till once more I could feel him pressed between my legs. The words burned in my mind as the feeling of his body burned through my veins.

"_I_ _love thee to the level of everyday's most quiet need, by sun and candlelight_."

With simple grace, he thrust inside me so slowly I could feel every inch slipping inside. The gentle friction too much and not enough in equal measure.

"_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise_," he groaned against my skin as he stilled inside of me, the feeling of being one sending my senses into an overdrive of pleasure.

"_I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith."_

Finally he began to move and locked my legs around his hips, sliding forward on the ledge to meet his every thrust with a rock of my pelvis. Leaning my head back against the edge of the tub, I moaned out his name and lost myself in the quoted words of beauty.

"_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints, I love thee with the breath, smile and tears of all my life!" _Edward gasped as he moved with almost a sense of desperation. The coiled bliss low in my stomach grew larger with every second, till it finally spiraled throughout my body, Edward's name torn from my lips in a ragged cry as he followed me into climax.

As the disturbed water lapped softly around our now motionless forms, I whispered to him the last few lines of the now-remembered poem.

"_And, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death." _

* * *

Have you ever looked into the mirror and seen a stranger staring back at you? It seemed to be a recurring phenomenon in my life over the past few years mostly due to the unavoidable makeover-driven hands of my sister-in-law, who even when she was a continent away was able to influence my appearance. When Edward and I had finally emerged from the bathroom, a package had been sitting innocuously on the bed with a small note from Alice with instructions on which way to wear my hair and makeup to match the outfit contained inside; the dress and shoes I'd received for my birthday. The knowledge that Edward had been planning this way back then had melted my heart, my rather involved 'thank you' meaning I'd had to take a quick shower before getting dressed.

Taking in a deep breath, I looked at my reflection one more time. The floor-length apple red strapless gown was as beautiful as I remembered it, the silver embellishments criss-crossing the top edge twinkling softly, leading into the main part of the dress which swirled gently around my ankles. The silver heels peeked out from underneath, the straps surprisingly comfortable and the heels sturdy, even with their height. Following Alice's written instructions to the letter, I'd pulled my hair up into a simple yet elegant twist at the nape of my neck, secured with small silver pins embedded with diamonds which Edward had assured me were merely on loan, as were the matching diamond earrings. I'd been glad there was no necklace, wanting to keep my locket on even if it didn't quite match with the rest of my outfit. With the curled, mascara covered eyelashes (thank god Edward hadn't minded doing that. Left to me, I probably would've poked my eyes out) and dash of crimson lipstick to finish, I actually felt worthy enough for whatever Edward had planned for tonight.

"Bella, you're gorgeous."

I twirled around to see Edward standing behind me, a look close to the awed reverence I'd seen on our wedding day crossing his features.

"I could say the same thing," I grinned to distract him from my inevitable blush, raking my gaze over his flawlessly crisp tuxedo. Formal wear had never been as sexy as when it was plastered to his form, especially when it was paired with his prettily tousled hair.

With a gallant bow, he extended his arm in invitation.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," I responded with primness, placing my hand on the crook of his arm, "As long as you tell me where we're going."

Opening the door of our suite, he sighed in mock resignation.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you now," he started, and I turned my face towards his with an eager smile, "We, are spending New Year's at the Rainbow Room."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that isn't the name of the local daycare agency," I ventured, feeling slightly annoyed at the obvious bemusement Edward found in my ignorance.

"Definitely not," he smirked and definitely not it turned out to be.

The Rainbow Room was in fact an upscale restaurant on the sixty-fifth floor of a building off the Rockefeller Plaza with a view of New York I doubt you could get better anywhere else in the city. I stared in wonder at the sea of lights which was Manhattan as the maître d' checked our reservation.

"Ah yes, here we are. Right this way Mr Cullen, Mrs Cullen."

Entering the main part of the restaurant was like stepping into a glamorous 1940's dance hall. Tables dressed and accessorized to the nines were arranged around a large wooden dance floor, the warm glow of the red-tinted lighting above creating a sense of romantic coziness. Tall mirrors on the walls in between the large windows made it seem as if the space extended forever, reflecting the people sitting near them with perfect clarity. Against the inside wall a complete big-band orchestra were in the middle of a soft jazz number, a few brave couples swaying along nearby.

Once seated right next to one of the windows, drinks and food for me ordered from the waiter whose lingering eyes on my husband told me all I needed to know about his orientation, I found myself blushing underneath Edward's intense gaze.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I was just remembering the first time we had dinner together," he explained, reaching across to link our hands on the edge of the table, "And how far we've come since then."

His words sent me back to that night, to the nervousness I had felt in confronting him with my knowledge about the truth of his existence and to the excitement at being that close to him for an extended period of time. If you had told that Bella that one day Edward Cullen would be hers in every way, she would have scarcely believed it.

"I wouldn't change any of it," I suddenly blurted out much to Edward's confusion.

"I mean, the path we traveled from that first dinner to this one. Even if at certain times I wanted things to be different, looking back now, I can't help but think everything happened for a reason. Heartache and misunderstandings included."

"You can't mean that Bella, if I could redo some of the mistakes I made concerning you…"

"Then we wouldn't be us Edward, we wouldn't know how strong our love is," I cut in, willing him to believe that I truly was at peace with how our lives together had unfurled so far.

For a moment it looked like he wanted to argue further, before his expression settled into something between disbelief and loving amusement.

"You're amazing, you do know that," he said slowly.

"If you tell me enough, I'm sure I'll start to believe it," I teased back.

"Oh, I plan to tell you everyday for eternity," he promised, lifting my hand from the table to place a soft kiss upon it.

"I can live with that."

Four hours, five courses and one very full stomach later, Edward had shifted my chair around so we were next to each other, my head leaning against his shoulder as we watched the now close-to-full dance floor as it slowly revolved to the strains of a Cole Porter classic.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up questioningly at his inquiry.

"You keep rubbing your temple," he explained, gently running his fingertips over said area.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just been aching a little the past few days."

I wasn't about to tell him it had been getting steadily worse over the course of the night, elevated from a dull pain to feeling like someone had shoved a spike through my head.

Edward's handsome features twisted in concern, "Do you want to head back to the hotel?"

"And miss the New Year's countdown? No way," I protested, determined not to ruin this night, "It's only twenty minutes away anyway."

He looked out towards the dance floor again, before turning back to me with an inviting smile.

"In that case, may I have this dance?" he asked charmingly, continuing on to forestall the protest forming on my lips, "I'll even let you stand on my feet again if you're worried about tripping."

Nodding in acquiescence, I let Edward lead me to the dance floor. Slipping in between two couples he swept me up into his arms, my feet coming to rest atop his own as he twirled us expertly to the upbeat number.

"See, not so hard," he grinned as the music segued into a slower tune, bringing me close to his body till there was nary a particle of air between us.

"Oh, I don't know…you feel fairly hard to me," I whispered, suppressing a giggle.

"Just wait till after midnight, then I'll show you hard," he replied with dark promise. I loved it when he let go of his gentlemanly propriety, even for short moments.

Two songs of slow dancing passed, of getting lost in Edward's embrace to try and ignore the now throbbing pain in my skull before the orchestra fell silent at the behest of the conductor.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Midnight is almost upon us. Let us count down the last few seconds of yesteryear and greet the new one with open hearts."

All eyes turned to the large clock suspended above the orchestra, breaths held as the second hand moved ever closer.

"Have any New Year's resolutions?" I questioned, playing with the hair at the nape of Edward's neck.

"Just to add _I love you_ to the _you're amazing_ I'm going to tell you everyday," he replied, pressing a kiss to my forehead, "What about you?"

I considered the question, forcing my brain to focus through the pain. There was only one thing I could think of I was truly resolved to do, to become like him, to truly be able to be his forever. My thoughts were cut short though, as the second hand on the clock passed the ten, and the rest of the patrons began to count down.

"Ten!"

I opened my mouth to join in, but found my breath robbed as the pain in my temples flared dramatically.

"Nine!"

The world began to swim, the multi-coloured lights above melting into one giant psychedelic swirl.

"Eight!"

My legs turned to jelly beneath me, my whole body sinking to the floor and only saved from complete collapse by Edward's strong hands.

"Seven!"

My vision flickered, Edward's frantic golden eyes being momentarily replaced with a pair of forest green ones.

"Six!"

It flickered again, the second image solidifying briefly into that of a handsome young man hunched in a cell.

"Five!"

Edward's velvet voice rang loud in my ears, melting into the cacophony of sounds pounding through my brain.

"Four!"

I registered I was no longer being crushed by bodies, Edward obviously having moved me away from the dance floor before he flickered again, the stone walls now clear enough that I could see the slimy moss clinging to their surface.

"Three!"

I tried to talk, to answer Edward's frantic queries as to what was wrong but my mind was burning, images of this world and that other swapping so fast I could no longer tell which was which.

"Two!"

The pressure in my skull spiked with a disembodied scream, lights exploding in my vision before they cleared to reveal the image of the stone cell and green-eyed man fixed before my eyes.

"One!"

Everything fell blissfully silent, broken only by a single, soft-spoken sentence.

"Hello Bella, I've been waiting a long time for you."

**End Book 1**

* * *

**A/N: **Next up, we shift POV's to that of everyone's favourite vampire...


	18. Chapter 17: Sleeping Beauty

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** Ok, I'm a little nervous about this chapter since it's a big change in tone to anything previous, considering Edward's penchant for angsty thoughts whenever something is wrong with Bella. It's relatively short but I hope I do our favourite vampire justice! Please read, review, enjoy!

**Quote: **_Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm and pray that the angels will shield thee from harm – Allison Krauss_

* * *

**Book 2: Edward**

_Chapter 17: Sleeping Beauty_

* * *

Time.

In the past it flew by me unmarked, decades passing seemingly in mere moments with nothing but my family's love and the chattering thoughts of humanity to provide fleeting distractions. The oft-described sensation of finding eternity in a single moment was completely foreign as I moved through time like a wraith, untouched beyond the ever-present weight of self-loathing upon my shoulders. Then, everything came to a screeching halt the day my Bella blazed a path of awakening across my dulled senses, opening up infinity within each breath from her lungs and each beat from her heart.

It was that view of infinity I clung to now with desperation as I sat beside our bed, eyes unwavering from my wife's still form, her body silent and unmoving in a way which prevented me from even entertaining the comforting notion that she simply slept. Her hand in mine was lifeless, only the feel of her blood rhythmically flowing through arteries and veins providing evidence of her continued human existence.

It had been five days since I'd last seen her beautiful chocolate gaze, my mind burning with the remembrance of the panic and pain swirling within it as she'd collapsed unconscious in my cold embrace as the new year sprung to life. It had taken every scrap of rapidly-fraying control in me to carry her with human speed away from the concerned patrons whilst checking her over desperately for some sign of injury to explain her condition. When none was forthcoming, I'd been on the cusp of spiriting her to the nearest hospital when Alice had rung, worry colouring her tone when she told me the hospital would be a futile destination. Whatever had inflicted this upon my beloved, it was not something human doctors would be able to treat, Alice unable to see Bella awakening no matter how hard she tried.

Armed with this knowledge, however disheartening it was, had led me to take Bella back to New Hampshire in the vain hope the familiar surroundings of our home would have a positive effect. Within hours of our return, the rest of our family arrived bringing with them fresh hope in the form of Carlisle's expertise. Yet, he was as uncertain as to the root of her condition as I. While she was unresponsive to outside stimuli as usually seen in coma patients, she breathed normally on her own and seemed to need no form of nutritional or cardiovascular support.

It was simply as if she was the Briar Rose of the Grimm's tale, except no manner of kiss would awaken her, my concern growing exponentially with every hour her eyes stayed close till I could no longer move from her bedside, anguish gripping my dead heart.

The only times I shifted even minutely from my vigil were to answer Alice's daily calls, her frustration at not only being stuck thousands of miles away but also her inability to see anything further of Bella's future than an unending coma-like state bringing her level of despair close to my own.

With my every sense attuned to Bella's, my breath suddenly stilled in my throat with hope as beneath my hand I felt slight movement in hers.

"Bella? Love, can you hear me?"

The whispered question fell eerily flat, the hope deflating when no other sign of movement came from her form, my rational mind knowing it had most likely been nothing more than a simple spasm of her muscles. To wait like this was agonizing, more so than I imagined the hours I would wait during her change to become like me. At least with that occurrence I would know the cause and the end result of her condition, that knowledge bringing me some small measure of peace even as her heart stuttered to a stop. Right now though I waited blindly, grasping onto any small movement or noise to provide a clue as to how I could help her, my grounded angel.

I often thought of her like that, thought of her as my personal angel sent to save my soul from darkness even though I did not believe myself worthy. Everything about her was heavenly, from her doe brown eyes to her compassionate heart, from her freesia-laced scent to her sharp wit, from her quiet beauty to her pure spirit. She was my idea of perfection personified in earthly form, the last few months spent with her happier than I could have ever imagined.

So lost was I in my contemplation of her, I did not register the presence of another till Esme's gentle mental voice washed through my brain.

_Any change?_

I shook my head once briefly, unable to look up at Esme for fear the compassionate concern in her gaze would completely erode the last remnants of control I held over my turbulent emotions. To experience such a lack of control would have been unthinkable to me in life pre-Bella and I selfishly wished Jasper were here to soothe the unhelpful emotions.

_Carlisle is consulting with medical acquaintances specializing in conditions affecting the brain, I'm sure we'll find an answer soon._

I saw brief flashes of memory in her mind, Carlisle spending hours on the phone to some of the best medical minds in the country in an effort to diagnose Bella. I suppose it was a testament to my utter consummation with watching over my wife that I was unaware of the actions of my family within the house, my mind so focused their thoughts had been reduced to a simple, easily ignored buzz in the back of my brain. With Esme so close however, I could not escape hers and I read the small sliver of doubt she tried to hide even as she reassured me, the same doubt which echoed emptily within my own mind.

"What if there's no answer to find?"

There it was laid bare, the fear which engulfed me. When Carlisle had been unable to find a cause for Bella's state a new possibility had come to the fore. One which if I was honest, was not new but merely disregarded in the first few moments after Bella's collapse in favour of one more rational, one more easily clung to in the hope of finding a cure.

_You think this has something to do with her dreams._

"Don't you?" I questioned softly, knowing already that she did.

It seemed too much to hope the two were unrelated, the dwindling possibility this was mere coincidence shrunk so small I couldn't even tell myself in vain denial anymore. Somehow, what ever force had been sending Bella dreams of the past, dreams of a being which somehow defied the natural order of both the human and vampire worlds, had caused this. Whether in malice or a mere side-effect of how they were planting this knowledge in her mind I did not know, and that scared me beyond all reason.

Ever since Bella had admitted to the dreams, I'd tried to keep my calm. Before that moment, I'd been operating under the assumption I was capable of protecting her from anything and that knowledge had given me a sense of contentment. Combined with the unadulterated joy of her being my wife and of being able to express with relative freedom my love for her physically, I'd felt truly light of heart for the first time in my existence, finally able to let go of a large portion of my inner darkness I'd thought would forever live within me. When I'd learned of her dreams though, some of that lightness had been irrevocably shattered as I realized she was struggling under the confusion of something I could not prevent.

I had decided to give her my full support and to help her find the answers she so desperately seemed to need, trusting in her to take the lead on what to do. She'd come so far in her sense of confidence in herself I had been loath to let her know the extent of my concern while she was so determined to help her mystery Gabriel.

With every dream, every revelation my worry had eased though as it became apparent there might be a physical person behind Bella's visions, someone if found I could protect her from if need be. However, her current condition had brought guilt crashing down on me at my lack of action seen through the unforgiving filter of hindsight.

"This is my fault. I should've done more to find the reason for her dreams, to stop them."

_Edward, don't you dare think that way. We did all we could do with what information Bella was able to provide. We didn't know this was a possibility and neither did she. _

Esme moved forward then, placing one hand on my shoulder in the first physical contact I'd had with anyone besides my love in four days.

_She will wake from this Edward, even if it was thrust upon her somehow by an outside force._

"How can you be so sure?"

And sure she was, her utter faith in Bella's recovery not marred by the doubt she still carried about finding a medically based solution.

_Because I know Bella would move heaven and earth to be with you, just as you would if your positions were reversed. I don't think there's a force in existence which could separate the two of you for very long._

I placed my free hand over Esme's on my shoulder, drawing strength from her conviction even as I searched deep within my heart to find my own. Through the guilt, the anguish and the unceasing fear I'd never see Bella's beautiful brown eyes I found the spark of belief. The trust in our love, the strength forged through our path together which my wife had spoken of mere hours before her collapse flashing brilliantly into my awareness, creating a small sense of hope where before there had been only despair.

"Thank you," I said softly, trying to convey the depth of my gratitude to the woman whose heart was only second in its capability to love unconditionally to my beloved and settling on the only word which came close to encompassing what she meant to me, "Mom."

_You're welcome sweetheart._

She stood by my side for a few more moments before the shrill ring of my cell phone on the nightstand shattered the silence.

_Should I…_

I nodded slightly in response to Esme's question, the ringing suddenly ceased as she answered the phone with fluid speed.

"Hello?"

I could hear Alice's high-pitched voice come frantically over the line, the speed at which she was talking meaning even Esme and I could make no sense of the babble. Fear gripped my heart again in anticipation of whatever had my sister so worked up, knowing instinctively it had to do with Bella.

"Alice honey, slow down," Esme coaxed soothingly, "What's wrong?"

There was silence for a moment as Alice most likely gathered her thoughts, before her words came again in a slightly slower torrent.

"I'm sorry I didn't see this earlier. I was so fixed on watching specifically for any sign Bella would wake up that I missed this when the decision was first made. I should've given you more warning…"

I snatched the phone from Esme's hand, diverting my attention from Bella for the first time in days.

"Warning about what Alice?" I'd barely growled out before Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie appeared suddenly in the doorway, a piece of parchment held in Carlisle's hands.

Cold swept through me as I read the contents through his mind at the exact moment Alice recited them over the phone. Dread settled deep into my bones with every word revealed, the hope Bella would soon wake and we'd able to resume the life we'd shared before with little deviation shattering into broken shards with the news which changed the course of the future path I'd clung to.

"The Volturi have decided you've had long enough. They want to see you and a transformed Bella in Volterra by the end of next week."

* * *

**A/N:** I seem to have become slightly enamored with cliffhangers... *stifled evil laugh*


	19. Chapter 18: Decisions

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** I'm so sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter! There are a few small clues in this one as to events to come, so keep your eyes peeled… I also just wanted to thank everyone for their kind response for the last chapter, I'm glad you all think I'm doing Edward's POV justice. Oh, and in response to a question from Shadydrmr, Book Edward is planned out to be nine chapters, but that may change.

**Quote: **_Choices are the hinges of destiny – Edwin Markham_

* * *

_Chapter 18: Decisions_

* * *

"It's not an option."

"Edward, we have to at the very least consider all courses of action available…"

"No," I snarled, cutting Carlisle off mid-sentence, disbelieving he could even dare to consider that as an acceptable outcome, "I don't care if they bring an army after us, I'm not changing Bella nor taking her anywhere near Volterra while she's in this state!"

I brought my hand down with such force upon the couch's armrest that it splintered immediately, shards of wood scattering over the floor with velocity enough for some of them to strike deep into the hardwood boards.

_But pulverizing the furniture is a perfect course of action evidently._

I could practically feel the disdain dripping from Rosalie's thoughts, my head whipping in her direction with a low growl which reverberated in the otherwise silent room. Usually I could disregard her sarcastic comments with little notice, but my emotions were raging beneath a tenuous veneer of calm that I could no longer maintain with any certainty.

"Whoa, calm down there Eddie!" Emmett exclaimed with hands held up beseechingly even as his muscles coiled ready to wrestle me to the ground lest my anger prompt any further inadvisable actions.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself," I spat at Rosalie before turning to Emmett, "And don't call me Eddie."

"Enough," Carlisle interjected firmly; "Arguing amongst ourselves is not going to provide a solution."

_Edward, please._

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I breathed in deep. Carlisle was correct; losing control over my temper would not help Bella in anyway. Right now, she was more vulnerable than she'd ever been and to protect her, the entire family would have to work together.

Feeling the anger drain away, I slumped down onto the couch, fighting the urge to abandon the conversation to once again sit by Bella's bedside. With a single nod to Carlisle, I held my tongue as he once again began to lay out the options available to us.

"Despite the probable repercussions of disobeying Aro's wishes, I _do_ agree with you Edward. Until we know the cause or exact nature of Bella's condition, it would not be prudent to begin her transformation. In addition, given what Bella revealed about the apparent role the Volturi played in the situation seen in her dreams, it would also be unwise to bring her into their realm of influence."

I felt shame wash over me. I should not have doubted Carlisle, he loved Bella as much as any of us, was as protective of her as any father would be of a beloved child. If there was one thing I should've learnt over the past century, it was to never question his devotion to maintaining the well-being of anyone in our family.

"I believe we are all in agreement of that point sweetheart," Esme confirmed gently, resting her hand on his shoulder in a gesture of loving encouragement, making my heart ache with the remembrance of doing the same to Bella when she was struggling with studying for her French exam. She'd looked up at me with fatigued eyes, gratefulness at my faith in her intelligence clear across her soft features as she'd pressed a small kiss to the back of my hand.

"But we can't do nothing!" Rosalie broke into my thoughts with a hiss, "They'll come after us and we don't have the power to stand against them."

"Who says we don't?" Emmett grinned, menacingly cracking his knuckles outwards with thoughts of banging a few heads together rushing through his mind, "I reckon we should let them come and show them what happens to people who mess with our family."

It was a testament to how far I would go to save Bella, when even though I knew Emmett was wrong in his assumption; I was sorely tempted to try his way rather than risk bringing my love within a thousand miles of Volterra itself. However, I knew my wife would never tolerate the rest of our family putting themselves in what she would deem 'unnecessary' danger for her and therefore, neither could I.

"No, Rosalie's right. That option is as unacceptable as the others," I sighed, scrubbing my hand through my hair in a habit born of years of frustration. The choices available to move forward were dwindling, each one seemingly only leading towards an unwanted conclusion. At this moment, I wanted nothing more than the ability to rewind the sands of time to the simpler past when the only immediate decisions I'd had to make was whether or not to risk Bella's kittenish wrath by carrying her upstairs in surprise.

"Agreed. I believe at this point in time we should plan for the most desired outcome of Bella awakening in time to change her before the deadline. Alice, Jasper and the Denali coven will be arriving here in a few days. If she hasn't woken by then, we can review our choices."

It was not exactly the most reassuring plan Carlisle could have suggested, but as our current situation stood, it was perhaps the only avenue of action in which we could retain some control. I would have felt much better if we could run our decision past Alice, but the frankly third world phone connection she'd rung us on had cut out shortly after she'd first called. With no reliable cell phone coverage in Siberia, we were left to wait until she contacted us again.

_We'll need a private flight…_

_Should we respond and tell Aro we will be coming as requested…_

_This can only end badly…_

_You'd better wake up soon lil' sister…_

Leaving behind the jumbled swirl of thoughts, confident they could work out the details in my absence, I sprinted upstairs. The twenty minutes I had spent away from Bella was more than enough, the irrational hope my touch would somehow anchor her to the here and now spurring me on to rejoin her with haste.

I did not know exactly what I expected to find upon laying eyes once more on her still visage, but the utterly apparent lack of any movement while I'd not been beside her merely added to the pain slowly crushing my soul.

Before I could retake my silent vigil watching over her prone form, the faint strains of the lullaby I'd composed for her what seemed so very long ago sounded across the room. Confusion spread rapidly through my mind, only to be chased away by recognition. When Charlie and Renee had pitched in together to buy Bella a new cell for her birthday, the very first thing she'd done with it was to ask Jasper's help in transferring a recording of her lullaby to it to use as a ringtone. She'd always blushed prettily whenever anyone on campus had commented on the tone, smiling with embarrassed pride as she explained her 'musically gifted' husband had written it for her in the early days of our relationship.

Scouting out the location of the phone by ear, I retrieved it from her still-unpacked luggage sitting abandoned just inside the entrance of the closet. The display was lit up with a familiar name and after a moment of indecision in which I contemplated merely letting it go to voicemail, I decided to answer it. Bella always contacted him and not the other way round, so this break in the normal routine could be indicative of a problem.

"Good Morning Charlie," I answered smoothly, ignoring Emmett's snicker and subsequent errant thought from downstairs at my unintentional quoting of a line from a TV show he'd been addicted to during the late Seventies.

_I never knew you were an undercover investigator bro._

"Edward," Charlie replied tersely, his tone of voice adding to my suspicions, "Can I speak to Bella please?"

My eyes darted upwards to gaze upon her face, secretly wishing I could fulfill his request more than anything in the world.

"I'm sorry, Bella's unable to come to the phone at the moment. Could she ring you back later?"

I managed to keep my voice steady and free of the quiver of fear I felt at the disheartening realization she may never be able to. Even if she did wake soon, the threat of the Volturi's involvement in our affairs meant even communicating with her father might become too dangerous a prospect in times to come.

"Why can't she talk now?" he questioned, launching into his next sentence before I was able to form a believable lie, "Does this have anything to do with why your father suddenly took a leave of absence from the hospital? Is she sick?"

Being away from Forks, I'd forgotten how intuitive Charlie could be. He might be clueless on some subjects (like the little fact the family his daughter married into was not normal by any stretch of the imagination) but the very nature of his job required him to make connections and follow hunches.

"If Bella's sick, I want to know now!" he demanded when my continued silence did nothing to reassure him, "She might be your wife but she's still my daughter and I have a right to know."

_Let me handle this._

Carlisle appeared by my side and I handed the phone over without a word, knowing he would be able to reassure Charlie in a way I never could.

"Charlie, this is Carlisle. Bella will be fine. She merely caught a rather virulent strain of the flu while she and Edward were in New York and given her dislike of hospitals, Edward thought it best if I flew across to help instead. The fatigue caused by the virus combined with the sedative effects of the medication I've given her means she is sleeping more than usual and will continue to do so until she begins to recover. I can assure you, the moment she feels well enough to do anything other than rest; Edward will make sure she contacts you."

Carlisle inflected the most soothing overtones into his voice as he could manage, his entire speech delivered in one smooth flow. I could hear the rate of Charlie's agitated breathing slow over the line with every word, grateful he seemed appeased by Carlisle's concocted explanation.

"You sure she'll be okay?" Charlie asked gruffly, the slightest hint of suspicion lingering in his voice.

"I'm positive. Bella's a usually healthy young woman with a strong immune system. Combined with the practically constant care Edward is providing, I have no doubts she'll make a full recovery."

While the first part of his conversation had been a fabrication, I could read in his mind he truly believed in the words he'd just spoken. His faith in Bella's recovery from her real ailment as strong as Esme's was, bolstering my own which had admittedly waned slightly with the new obstacles now placed ahead.

"Alright then," Charlie agreed slowly, "I suppose I'd better go, I'm supposed to be down on the reservation by now."

He fell silent momentarily, before his next words came with a definite air of reluctance.

"Uh, and Carlisle? Could you apologize to Edward for me? I was a little short with him."

"I'll pass it on," Carlisle agreed, eyeing the slightly disbelieving look on my face with a small quirk of his lips.

My father-in-law apologizing to me for any reason would have been as likely a prospect as Alice turning down a shopping opportunity mere months ago. The fact that he'd apparently come to terms with my place in Bella's life would usually have been a source of contentment, but under the current circumstances simply made me ache for the inevitable, impending separation from his daughter I would have to force upon him.

With the phone call ended, Carlisle placed Bella's cell next to mine on the nightstand with a small sigh which made me eye him questioningly.

_Despite the fact it is in his best interests, I do not enjoy having to lie to him_.

"I know," I replied softly. Over the months since we'd been at Dartmouth, Charlie had taken up Carlisle and Esme's offer of being welcome in their home on more than one occasion, striking up a deeper friendship than they'd shared before. After Bella and Alice, I believed Carlisle would miss my father-in-law's company the most.

_I'll be in the library if you need me, we're going to compose a response to Aro. Hopefully that will engender his good-will and provide the option of being able to extend the current deadline if we must. _

Nodding in acknowledgement, I turned my attention back to Bella as Carlisle slipped from the room, but Charlie's phone call had left me unsettled and I felt the need to do _something_. Carlisle had told him I was caring for Bella but all I'd been doing so far was sitting motionlessly, uselessly by her side, waiting in vain for some small sign of movement.

Searching my mind for a solution, I absentmindedly tucked a stray strand of hair behind Bella's ear. The oily strand glided easily between my fingertips, a small amount of residue left behind as a result of being unwashed for five days. With my fingers lingering in her hair, an idea began to form. I may have been powerless in my efforts to wake her, but at least I could make sure that when she does, she'd feel clean.

Slipping into the bathroom, I briefly debated the merits of using the shower or the tub, before deciding it would be easier to support her in the latter. Thankful that the hot water system was automated and already set to the temperature my love preferred, I let the tap run as I retrieved the bubble bath from underneath the sink. I'd always found it's lavender scent slightly overpowering, though Bella had assured me countless times that to her it was sweet and subtle.

When everything was set, I moved back into the bedroom. With gentle movements I stripped away the shirt I'd dressed her in previously, one of mine she'd claimed for her own. I'd never complained about her shirt-thieving ways even when I'd realized she owned more of my shirts than I did, almost unable to articulate what the sight of her in my clothes invoked within me.

Laying the discarded attire along with her underwear aside, I carefully lifted Bella up from the bed and headed into the bathroom, pushing down the sudden spike of anguish at the lifeless way her limbs dangled and the unnatural pallidity of her porcelain skin. Even my own pale skin looked almost normal against her own in a way I never believed it could.

With equally careful movements, I lowered her into the bubble-filled tub. Using my left arm, I ensured her head lolled safely above the water line, my breath held for a few short minutes in the fleeting hope the feel of the water would elicit some kind of reaction from her but she stayed eerily still.

Reaching for the small cup I'd placed on the floor, I scooped up some of the water and let it flow over her hair, turning the brunette strands black with moisture til I was sure all of her beautiful locks were adequately damp. Grateful my supernatural dexterity allowed me to keep her easily afloat with one hand, I poured a small amount of shampoo onto her scalp with the other, massaging it in with small circular motions. I'd done this before many times, Bella adamant our shower was too large for one person alone and therefore required to be shared every morning, and the repetitive motions of lather, rinse and repeat let my mind wander enough I could almost imagine her low hum of contentment which usually accompanied these actions.

After I'd finished with her hair, I tenderly ran a soft sponge over every inch of her skin, from the graceful column of her neck to the balls of her dainty yet accident-prone feet. I wiped away any traces of dirt which lingered upon her satiny flesh till the warmth of the water had given her the illusion of health. The faint pink glow remained on her skin as I wrapped a towel around her, drying the excess water with cautious strokes. Bella loved the towels in our bathroom, they were king-size and in her words, 'excessively fluffy' to the point where if she could get away with continuing to wear one wrapped around her long after she'd showered, she did so with glee.

Moving back into the bedroom, I felt a swell of gratitude as I realized Esme had changed the bedding while I'd been pre-occupied with Bella, whispering a thank you I knew she'd hear. I re-dressed Bella in another one of my stolen shirts before placing her softly back onto our bed, laying her head to rest upon her pillow as I pulled the quilt over her form. Unwilling to be further from her than absolutely necessary, I slipped in beside her, intertwining our hands between us.

With a soft kiss brushed against her warmed lips, I settled in to watch over her once more with my heart crying out in a silent plea.

Please come back to me love, I need you.


	20. Chapter 19: Duel

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N****:** Yep, you're not seeing things…you're getting another chapter only five days after the last one! What can I say? Everyone's lovely reviews meant I did not want to make you wait any longer for what is to come in this one. I won't give any hints away but I will mention that the snippets of poems quoted within once more come from Browning's _Sonnets from the Portuguese;_ Sonnets 15, 12 and 11 respectively if you want to look them up in their entirety. With that said, please review and enjoy!

**Quote: **_Every man prefers belief to the exercise of judgment - Seneca_

* * *

_Chapter 19: Duel_

* * *

My fingers danced along the quilt with practiced ease, unconsciously following the low melody pouring out of the small speakers perched in the corner of the room. I knew the cadences of the piece by heart, every single note originally drawn from deep within the swirling tangle of conflicting emotions produced by the cataclysm of Bella unwittingly running roughshod over my self-imposed isolation from the world at large. The hope, the fear, the _love, _encompassed in the sweeping chords and harmonies of her lullaby eerily reflected the emotions currently fighting for dominance within my mind, as much as they had when I'd first been compelled to express through music that which I could not deny any longer.

Carlisle had originally suggested playing the familiar compositions might be beneficial iin helping cure Bella's condition, citing the success of musical therapy on coma patients in a study conducted during the late eighties. However, there had so far been no change to speak of and I kept the music playing now simply for the comfort it provided me; the reminder of those early, heady days when I'd teetered on the precipice of falling irrevocably in love with the angel laying silent before me.

Another three days had passed since we'd received the Volturi's summons, filled with more endless waiting and a dwindling sense of confidence that we'd be able to escape this situation without some form of harm or danger brought upon us. The only distractions had come from the intrusion of the real world upon the cocoon of privacy we'd wrapped ourselves in, the first coming in the form of the beginning of the winter term. Surprisingly, it had been Emmett who'd reminded me that Bella and I simply not signing up for classes and dropping off the radar would draw unnecessary attention, leading to the necessity of a visit to the administration office and the weaving of an imagined family tragedy requiring a long-term leave of absence.

The crumbling of the future I'd originally laid out for us though, had prompted much less sadness than the second intrusion. The phone call had surprised me; decades of keeping to myself easily making me forget there were people out there who would be concerned by mine and Bella's absence. Lying in the face of Keely and Cam's obvious concern had been harder than I could have ever believed. Despite myself, the young couple had become merely more than friends by proxy through Bella, they'd become my own too…the first ones I'd ever truly had outside of perhaps young Seth Clearwater. The knowledge it was unlikely Bella and I would ever see them again merely added to the miasma of melancholy I was slowly sinking into.

A quiet whir disrupted my thoughts; the CD slowing down its rotation in the player till it came to a complete stop with a small click. With the music now gone, the only sounds throughout the house were provided by the steady thump of Bella's heartbeat and the light patter of rain upon the roof. Everyone else was out hunting, far enough away so that I was alone in my head for the first time since they'd arrived. It had taken much convincing on my part to assure them I'd be fine staying alone with Bella, their concern for my state of mind second only to their concern over hers but in the end they'd reluctantly given in. Now though, I wondered whether they had been justified in their worries. The utter silence in my head was deafening, my heart traitorously crying out for the murmur of others' innermost musings to return as distraction from the unnatural stillness of my wife's beloved form.

In lieu of listening to Carlisle running through his mental medical encyclopedia, or to Emmett's internal curses as he accidentally crushed the controls of another gaming console, I found myself instead whispering snatches of poems long since memorized by my eidetic mind. My fingers brushed soothing circles along Bella's palm in sync with the ebb and flow of the soul-laden words, written by one long ago who similar to I could scarcely believe at times they could be loved so deeply by another who was so obviously above us in their purity of spirit.

"…_a__ccuse me not, beseech thee, that I wear too calm and sad a face in front of thine; __For we two look two ways, and cannot shine with the same sunlight on our brow and hair…"_

"…_t__hy soul hath snatched up mine all faint and weak, and placed it by thee on a golden throne, and that I love (O soul, we must be meek!) is by thee only, whom I love alone…"_

"…_o__ beloved, it is plain I am not of thy worth nor for thy place! And yet, because I love thee, I obtain from that same love this vindicating grace…" _

The fluid words of intertwined love and sorrow settled heavily in the room, the glaring contrast of Bella's non-reaction to that of a week ago when I'd similarly used borrowed words to convey all that she meant to me bringing the recitations to a halt as suddenly as if someone had stolen the very voice from my throat. No sooner as my lips had fallen still, a new sound rang out shrilly.

Retrieving my cell, I felt a measure of relief wash over me as Alice's name flashed across the screen. She and Jasper had been out of contact since her hurried warning about the Volturi's message and although I knew they, not to mention the Denali coven, were more than capable of taking care of themselves, it had not stopped the concern we'd all felt about the abrupt lack of communication.

"Nice to finally hear from you again," I commented in greeting, the slight sarcasm coloring the sentence an involuntary addition.

"Nice to finally be heard again," Alice threw back before her attention was momentarily diverted, "Jazz, tell Eleazar not to hire the Mercedes, its tire will blow out less than halfway there."

Through the line I could hear Jasper answer in the affirmative, the sound mixed in with the heavy buzz of noise which could only come from being immersed in a seething mass of people.

"Where are you?"

Wherever they were, it definitely was no longer somewhere amongst the frozen tundra of Siberia.

"Logan International," she replied simply, "And before you ask, you really don't want to know how we managed to get back stateside two days earlier than I said we could."

"I'll just pluck it out of one of your minds when you get close enough," I teased nonchalantly, gratitude sweeping through me at the unspoken implication behind her words. Though I shouldn't have expected any less; Alice would do anything to keep Bella safe including finding a way to return quicker than expected, no matter how unpleasant it may have been.

"You can try."

She paused for a moment, and I could literally feel the atmosphere change around the conversation, the false levity we'd hidden behind subsiding.

"Edward, have you told anyone outside of our family about Bella?"

The hesitancy in her tone was something I rarely heard from her, a sinking sensation settling into my bones as I wondered how she could not already see the answer.

"Carlisle's been talking to some experts," I began but she quickly cut me off.

"No, I was thinking someone more supernatural."

Overlapping her words, a familiar hum started up in my mind, the indicator of someone entering the range of my telepathic reach. Too far out to hear actual words, but close enough for me to identify it was not simply any of my family returning. Distracted, I was in no mood to play guessing games and the next words into the cell came out as a low growl.

"Alice, just tell me what you saw."

"That's just it…I can't see anything. Not Bella's future, not yours. For two days now, all I've been getting is a blank."

The hum grew louder, closer. Enough so that I could make out random words, every single one tinged with a roiling anger bordering on outright, uncontrollable rage.

_Promised…before…change…kill…leech…_

Even without being able to identify a single coherent sentence, I knew without doubt who was barreling towards our house. It was strange, four months away from Forks, four months of unburdened happiness with Bella had been quite effective in allowing me to push past concerns into the endless dark cavern of memories, so much so the possibility he'd show up here had never really even crossed my mind asides from the stray, brief thought.

"Edward?" Alice questioned when I failed to respond to her announcement.

"Get here as soon as you can Alice, we have a visitor."

I disconnected the call before she could ask for any details, tossing the cell onto the nightstand in frustration. I didn't need this, didn't need a distraction when all of my focus should have been solely on Bella. Jacob was close enough now for me to understand him fully, the same thoughts replaying on a loop in his mind.

_She promised me I could see her one more time before she became one of them, she promised! I bet that bloodsucker bullied her into it, I'll kill him, I'll tear that leech limb from limb! _

Mixed in with the violent litany, I could see his remembrance of the conversation which had led him to race cross-country, the scoffing disbelief he'd felt at the explanation we'd given Charlie for Bella's current state of incapacity. I could understand how he could misconstrue the situation, yet that did not lessen the anger I felt at his wrongful assumption. The thought I could bully Bella into anything was completely ludicrous.

I briefly considered the option of simply remaining where I was in hope Bella's presence would soothe his rabid fury, but discarded it for the high risk of him hurting her, however unintentional it would be. No, the only option I had was to face him down outside and hope I could convince him Bella was still as human as they come before any harm could be perpetrated by either one of us.

Gently, I smoothed down the quilt before brushing a soft kiss against her slightly parted lips.

"I'll be back soon love," I whispered, before letting my lips twitch into a facsimile of a grim smile, "I just need to teach the friendly neighborhood dog some manners."

With one last look at her perfect features, I sped from the room into the lightly falling rain which shimmered in the fading light of the dusky sky. Twenty metres from the house, just before the clearing became swallowed up the dense foliage of the forest, I stopped with feet planted firmly into the muddy ground and opened up my far-reaching senses of sound and smell.

I could hear the individual droplets of water as they splashed upon the ground to pool in the small cracks upon the earth and smell the heavy freshness of moisture-laden sky mixing with the earthy aroma of grass and dirt. I could hear the leaves as they rustled restlessly together upon the branches high above and smell the cloying sweetness of the sap of the ancient trunks as it slowly oozed down the bark. I could hear the myriad calls and clicks of New Hampshire's native nocturnal wildlife as they came alive underneath the darkening sky and smell the tantalizing tang of the thick blood rushing through their veins.

But most of all I could hear the thump of paws as they pounded fiercely into the ground, the whip-like cracking of branches as they snapped under the force of being brushed aside by over 200 pounds of tensioned muscle and the unsteady panting of an animal pushing beyond its limits of exertion. I could smell the stench of wet fur caked in mud, blending in with the reeking odor which screamed werewolf to my heightened senses.

Seconds passed as I tensed at the ready, the sense of sight coming in to play as he crashed ever closer through the undergrowth. The unceasing turmoil of his thoughts rose to a scream, and then, illuminated by a faded shaft of light, I saw him. His russet fur bristled in anger, his lips curled back in a snarl to reveal sharp canines glistening with saliva, dark eyes burning with the rage I clearly read in his thoughts.

_Come and get me bloodsucker, I'm ready for you._

Lifting my hands in a placating gesture, I spoke aloud with as much calmness I could muster and as quickly as I could while still remaining clear, trying to finish before he could cross the last remaining metres between us.

"Jacob, it isn't what you think. Bella's still human, you have my word."

I had not even finished the sentence when I came to realize two things at once.

One, my family were back in range of my thoughts, heading quickly back towards my position but not fast enough for my liking.

Two, Jacob was too far gone in his rage to listen to my words. He was so invested in his belief I'd made Bella break her promise to him against her will, that no rational argument would persuade him right now. The only possible course of action I had was to subdue him long enough to break through to his lucid mind.

With a snarling howl, he suddenly lunged forward out of the tree line with ferocious speed, leaping off the ground with claws outstretched. Out of time, I braced myself with only one objective in mind; restrain without causing permanent harm. It was perhaps easier said than done, but for the pain it would cause Bella upon awakening to find her…_friend_…dead or maimed at her husband's hands, I would try.

Waiting till he was mere millimeters away, I twisted off to the side, pivoting on the spot with pin-point precision to catch his hind legs in an iron grip. Using a fraction of my true strength, I slung him into the nearest tree with a sickening crack. The force used wouldn't even be enough to fatally wound a human, and for an adrenalin-infused werewolf it did little more than briefly stun him, but it was enough.

I leapt quickly, trying to pin his neck to the ground. My knees hit the dirt so hard they sank inches into the mud, my hands outstretched to grab the matted fur of his neck yet they grasped nothing but air. He'd rolled away at the last minute, his moves fuelled purely by instinct so I had no hope of predicting them from his jumbled thoughts.

_You'll need more than that to stop me! She promised, she PROMISED!_

Using the tree as a springboard, he launched forward once again, jaws snapping perilously close to the strained cords of my neck as I practically flew backwards to land metres away. He was upon me almost instantaneously, the thin material of my shirt shredding to tatters as he swiped across my torso strongly enough to cause pain to fire along my skin.

Recalling what I'd learned about the wolves' weaknesses from watching Seth fight the newborns, I ducked under another leap from Jacob, driving an open palm upwards into the softer, more vulnerable flesh of his stomach. He dropped to the ground with a high-pitched yelp, backing quickly away till he regained his bearings before proceeding to circle me with his hackles raised.

_Smart, but you won't get an easy shot like that again. _

The pain had seemingly cleared his head somewhat, and I tried once more to convince him of the sincerity of my denials while he was momentarily on the defensive.

"Jacob, you have to listen!" I growled, eyeing his inching progress forward warily, "Yes, Bella's ill, but it's not because I changed her!"

_So what…she just happens to be so ill with the damn flu for a few days that she couldn't even croak out a single hello to Charlie? Try pulling the other one, leech!_

Cursing at the universal stubbornness of immature werewolves, I was too slow to completely avoid his next thrust forward, his sharp teeth slicing painfully into my shoulder. On instinct, I dropped heavily to the ground, crushing him beneath me long enough for him to compel his powerful jaws to go slack around my arm, then shot back to my feet before the force of my weight pushing downwards completely shattered his rib cage.

As pre-occupied with the fight as I was, I had not even registered my family's thoughts had become so much clearer until I heard Esme's startled gasp echo above the pattering drum-beat of the rain.

"Stay where you are!" I commanded sharply as Emmett and Rose crouched into offensive positions, "Don't get involved."

Though their help would mean this fight would be over much more quickly, it was too much of a risk that Jacob would end up dead if they intervened.

_Stupid, noble idiot!_

_Edward, bro…let me help, damn it!_

_Be careful son. _

Ignoring the protests they shouted in my mind, I pivoted sharply to the left as a recovered Jacob replicated his initial attack. Knowing that I could not let this fight drag on too much longer lest it allow time for Rosalie and Emmett to disobey my wishes, I too replicated my initial move. This time though, I threw him against a tree with enough force to knock every ounce of air from his lungs and unintentionally shatter a few bones in his right hind leg as it bent at an unnatural angle when it was caught beneath his massive frame.

"It's over Jacob. Stop this, and you can see for yourself that Bella's still a breathing, blushing being."

_It's not over till I say so!_

Apparently undaunted by his injuries, he dragged himself upright and poised to lunge again with his injured leg elevated from the ground and tucked uselessly up towards his stomach.

Then, above everything else, I heard it. Above Jacob's exhausted panting, above the splash of the rain and the melody of the trees came the single most beautiful sound I'd ever heard in my entire existence. A weak shout which thundered in my ears louder than any classical crescendo and set my soul alight with brilliant, shining hope.

"Jacob, stop! Don't hurt him! I'm fine, see?"

My head whipped round with blinding speed and there, clutching desperately onto the door frame, was an image which would be burned onto my retinas forevermore; my love, with her doe brown eyes wide open and her cheeks flushed with exertion.

_She's conscious! Though she still looks frail, I'll need to check her over immediately_

_Oh Edward, she's awake!_

_Haha, I knew nothing could keep our little Bella down for long!_

_Figures she'd wake up just before Edward put that dog down._

_Bella? She's still…__**human**__. He was telling the truth…_

I barely registered the simultaneous thoughts rushing through my mind, my entire focus now fixed on the sight before me. With less than three preternaturally fast strides I was at her side, my arms sweeping her up into an embrace, relief and joy warring for dominance within my heart. I buried my head against her neck, needing this moment to simply revel in her response to my proximity, to revel in the fact she was responding at all.

Her small hands seem to clutch at me with equal fervor, her scent wrapping around me like a warm cocoon, the liveliness in it so welcome it did not even stir the slightest burn in my throat. With quiet sincerity, her lips whispered words against my skin as I let her very presence soothe the anguish the last eight days had wrought upon me.

"I'm here Edward, I'm okay. Everything's going to be okay."

My Bella was awake and with that knowledge, I knew everything truly would be.


	21. Chapter 20: Gabriel

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** Ah, I'm so sorry to have made all you guys wait so long for this chapter! With my final year of uni starting up my free time has taken a dramatic nose dive...add to that copious amounts of re-writes to try and make all the exposition in this chapter palatable (yes, this is pretty much all talking folks) and you end up with the three-week wait. This chapter does contain some long-awaited answers though, so I'm hoping you'll forgive me!

**Quote: **_In this world, those who seek the truth will also find trouble - Gary Amirault_

* * *

_Chapter 20: Gabriel_

* * *

"They're all waiting for us you know," Bella whispered quietly into my chest, her fingers curled into the stiff fabric of the shirt I'd thrown on to replace the one Jacob had successfully shredded to pieces.

"I don't care," I responded firmly, burying my nose into her hair to inhale the sweet floral scent which was uniquely her, the aroma even sweeter now that it was laced with the unmistakable zest of the reaction her body had to my proximity, something which had been sorely lacking over the past few agonizing days.

"I'm not going to 'disappear' again Edward," she soothed, tilting her head upwards till her eyes met mine with promise writ clear in the mahogany orbs. In another situation, I may have marveled with slight bemusement at the role-reversal of Bella comforting me, but currently all I wanted to do was cling to that promise with an iron grip.

It had been that burning need to reassure myself that her awakening was not merely my imagination run rampant which had prompted me to sweep her up in my arms and retreat to our room with nary a word to our captive audience in the first place. The moment I had felt her respond to my presence for the first time in over a week, my mind had seemingly latched on to one singular course of action with no heed paid to any outside concerns. The only concession I had made in regards to acknowledging we were not alone was to suppress the primal desire to make love to my wife, wanting more than anything to revel in that physical connection but knowing now was not the time to indulge in such an action. Instead, I'd wrapped myself around her on our bed, intertwining our limbs so impossibly together as if I was trying to physically anchor her to this place and merely lay there in silence, immersing myself in the slight changes to her heart-rate, to her scent, to anything which signaled her return to a conscious state.

"I couldn't reach you love, I couldn't do anything," I murmured, remembered anguish clouding my vision till I could have sworn her face had once again become blank before my eyes, "I never imagined you could ever be harmed by something I could not protect you from."

Bella shifted suddenly, raising herself over my still form until she could rest her forehead against my own. With sure hands, she picked up one of mine and placed it firmly over her heart, the steady thrum vibrating into my cold flesh with the force of an earthquake.

"True, there might be some things on this Earth which even you can't protect me from, but as long as you protect this, as long as you hold my heart in your hands, I'll always come back to you. Always, understand?"

Once again, I was utterly overcome by the love radiating from her very being, her fragility superseded by the sheer force of her conviction. In that moment, I believed in her with a faith which would put the most devout worshipper to shame. Esme had been right, there was nothing on or beyond this Earth which could keep us apart. It was something I should hold as a very tenant of my existence, even if I did occasionally need reminding when my ingrained patterns of self-doubt reared themselves anew.

"Edward?"

"I love you," was all I could manage in reply, the timeless words inadequate yet encompassing of everything she was, and ever would be, to me, "I love you."

With an aching tenderness I pressed my lips to hers, feeling her instantly submit to a kiss which was not about lust, nor reassurance but simple, unadulterated love, something more pure than I could have ever believed possible for me to be a part of.

"I love you too," she finally murmured when I pulled back, her breath shortened and her lips lightly swelled.

I could have gazed at her flushed perfection for an eternity, but reality soon intruded in the form of my name called out in perfect unison by the minds of our slightly impatient family, followed by an addendum from Carlisle I could not ignore.

_I know you needed time to re-connect with Bella, but we have guests anxiously waiting for news…and a young wolf who'd like to reassure himself of Bella's well-being with his own eyes. _

Though I felt no inclination to help Jacob ease his mind in any capacity, I merely had to skim the surface of everyone's minds to know the situation downstairs was tense and to allow it to fester any longer in uncomfortable silence would do more harm than good. I'd dimly registered the small commotion caused when Alice and Jasper had finally made it to the house with the Denali coven in tow half an hour earlier, Irina not taking kindly to Jacob's presence at all. The thin veneer of calm established by Carlisle's words and Jasper's emotional manipulations soon after would not hold up for long underneath the weight of each side's animosity. More selfishly though, I too wanted to know what had caused Bella's unconscious state, for she had been adamant in her desire to explain everything at once to everybody.

"We should head downstairs; I think we've reached the limit of how long they are all willing to wait."

Nodding in agreement, Bella moved to pull away but I quickly disavowed her of that course of action, keeping her securely wrapped in my embrace as I maneuvered into a standing position. At her inquisitive and indignant huff, I simply brushed a kiss along her hairline and murmured,

"I'm not quite ready to let go of you yet."

It was not the whole truth (the small, selfish part of me wanted to make sure mine were the _only _arms she'd be hugged by once we rejoined everybody), but it was sincere enough for Bella to settle her head against my shoulder without further complaint.

Exercising a restraint of motion in one last futile bid to prolong the cocoon of emotion we'd wrapped ourselves in; I proceeded with slower than mortal speed across the landing and down the stairs, ignoring the various mental variations of _finally _coming from the group arranged around our living room in a tableau of strained civility.

Along the main couch, Irina sat wedged in-between Kate and Tanya, their deceptively dainty hands resting on her arms for the dual purpose of both comfort and restraint. Standing behind them, Carmen subtly leaned against Eleazar, the latter of which acknowledged our entrance with a slight nod in greeting.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett occupied the other couch, the slightly slumped and relaxed quality of their postures deliberately maintained to project a sense of normality in an effort of subconscious diffusion of the situation, their stances echoed by Carlisle and Esme on the opposing loveseat.

Lastly, in the midst of it all, Jacob sat sprawled in front of the fireplace, his injured leg wrapped up and propped onto the rough wood of the rustic coffee table, the slight glare shadowing his features brightening instantly at seeing Bella before dimming just as quickly when he registered her position in relation to me.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"I'm fine," she responded automatically before biting her lip in well-seen gesture of concern, "You?"

My childish side piped up in glee when, as I sat us down on the remaining chair, Bella seemed quite content to stay where she was and made no move to back up her verbal concern with any physical gesture.

"Nothing that won't heal. The doc over there patched me up pretty good."

As Jacob gestured towards Carlisle, a thought deliberately directed my way left me wondering again whether I was somehow imagining this entire scenario.

_I'm sorry._

I tilted my head to one side in an expression of innocent further inquiry and was rewarded with a scowl before he abruptly turned his head towards the window.

_You heard me. There's no way in hell I'm gonna think it again. _

As far as apologies go, it was not the most sincere one I'd ever heard but all things considered, it was more than I ever would have expected from him and even though I would be loathe to admit it, if our positions had been reversed I do not think I would have acted any differently. When it comes to Bella's safety, my rationality does not fare much better than his.

Acknowledging him with a slight nod, I turned my attention back to Bella, only to see her looking up at me with a speculative smile, her hand brushing once against my cheek in a gesture of gratefulness before she pivoted to face the rest of our guests. Sometimes, it was easy to forget how observant she could be.

Silence reigned for a few moments, everyone uncertain as to where to begin (Alice in particular was not happy about the blanket of nothingness Jacob's presence had cast over her ability to see the outcome of this meeting) before Esme took it upon herself to break the uneasiness.

"Bella, you've already met Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar, but you haven't been introduced to Irina."

"Uh, hi," Bella started off uncertainly, "Thank you for agreeing to come here I guess."

The vampire in question merely gave a curt nod in greeting, her tense form radiating unhappiness despite the efforts I knew Jasper was employing to keep her calm.

_**This**__ is the girl those stupid wolves killed Laurent over? She hardly seems worth it._

Bella started slightly at the growl which erupted unbidden from my chest, the natural instinct to protect her from even the unkind thoughts of others thundering loud and clear in my head.

Guessing at the cause of my unrest, Tanya shot her sister a warning glance before smiling conciliatorily at Bella.

"It was an easy choice to make. Alice said you had some information about…about our mother," she prompted, the minute pause in her words the only outwards sign of the turmoil I could read in her mind. The subject of their mother's fate was not one Tanya and her sisters dwelled on lightly, and the possibility she had not broken the laws of our kind as they'd always believed had cast doubt on the anger they'd felt towards her for centuries, something they could barely come to grips with.

"Yes, but I think you're probably going to think I'm crazy," she smiled wryly, gripping onto my hand for comfort.

"We thought that anyway little sister. I mean, marrying vampires? Motorbike riding with werewolves? Loving stodgy old books written way before even Edward's time? Crazy," Emmett interjected with a shake of his head, the random comment having the desired effect of lightening the atmosphere in the room so much I swore I could see even Irina's lips twitch with laughter.

With more confidence built up, Bella took a deep breath and launched into a long explanation which left me shocked at the depth of knowledge she had somehow acquired during her unconscious state.

"I've been having these dreams. Dreams about the past, about a man who is immortal yet not a vampire, who no longer ages but whose heart still beats and who, for the last few centuries has been held captive by the Volturi because his existence is in defiance of what they perceive the natural order of things to be. Apparently, Gabriel was born during the first few hours of his birth mother's change into a vampire. She didn't survive, but he did, somehow having gained immortality and a few other vampiric traits because he absorbed some of the venom spreading through her veins while still in the womb."

"Fascinating," Carlisle murmured, his mind already cataloguing the medical possibilities from such an occurrence, "The venom must have directly contaminated the placenta, but was still filtered enough to not trigger a complete change in the fetus."

"More like horrific if you ask me," Jacob mumbled under his breath, disgust clear on his features.

"No-one did, _mutt_," Rosalie shot back with a snarl, the discussion of vampire babies putting a spark in her eyes I had never seen before.

"What did you call me, _Barbie?"_

"You didn't know any of this information last week," Alice commented loudly, successfully diffusing the oncoming argument by directing the attention back to Bella, who shot Alice a look of relieved gratitude in return.

"No, I didn't. Before last week I could only piece together what I had seen into a rough version of the truth, but now I know it completely."

Bella turned to me then, raising her eyes to mine with a mix of apology and determination in her gaze.

"That's where I was, where you couldn't reach me. Gabriel was communicating with me, but he said my mind wouldn't have been able to handle the strain of it if I'd been conscious."

"So he's telepathic?" Jasper inquired softly, drawing Bella's attention back to the group.

"Yes, it's his gift, the ability to communicate with the minds of others. He's been trying for centuries to establish contact with someone who could help him but most of the people who came within his telepathic range were either the Volturi themselves or their imminent prey, neither of whom would or could help him."

"Until you came along," I interjected softly, realization and confusion sweeping through me in equal measure, "But that was almost a year ago. You didn't start having the dreams until a few months ago."

Bella blushed, looking inexplicably embarrassed. I fought down the urge to press a kiss to her cheek, the pooling of blood behind the thin membrane of skin always made my lips tingle with warmth whenever I did so.

"Um, well it seems whatever part of my brain is responsible for the immunity to your power made it difficult for him to get through. He established a connection while we were in Volterra but it's taken him this long to strengthen it to the point where he could influence my dreams."

"What exactly does all this have to do with our mother?" Kate questioned impatiently, her mind anxious to hear clarification of the few bits and pieces Alice had been able to tell them so far.

"She was the vampire who attacked Gabriel's mother. She took him in and cared for him as her own, guarding him because she knew his existence was unique but somehow the Volturi discovered Gabriel despite her efforts. The memory you have, of the immortal child? It's false. There was a vampire there with the Volturi, he somehow manipulated your memories so you wouldn't question her death, or the disappearance of the boy."

"Have you ever heard of a talent such as this, _mi amor_?" Carmen asked softly, drawing everyone's attention to Eleazar who stroked his chin in thought.

I could see him mentally flicking through all of the vampires he had met while with the Volturi, before finally landing not on such an occurrence, but on a tale he'd heard told by one of the older members of the Guard.

"There was a tale about a very old vampire who was said to be able to manipulate memories as if they were nothing more than mere words to be re-written, but despite his value, he was executed long ago for trying to use his power to seize control from Aro, Marcus and Caius."

The realization that Bella's assertion was most likely true stole over Tanya, Kate and Irina, each one overcome with guilt for centuries of misplaced hatred towards their mother for a crime she had probably never committed in the first place. The self-loathing in their thoughts rivaled even my darkest musings until Jasper quietly intervened, sending a wave of calm emotion across the room.

"What do we do now?"

A beat passed after Tanya's quiet question before Bella spoke up with conviction, her words succinct yet completely capable of causing a frisson of terror to lance down my spine at the danger implied within her firm directive.

"We rescue him."

"And how do you propose to do that? From what you've told me, these guys make Victoria and her newborn army look like kittens in comparison! What are you going to do, force your way in there and demand they release a prisoner you shouldn't even know they have?"

I never thought there would come a day when I would be in complete agreement with Jacob on any issue, but for once I could find no fault in his outburst.

"Actually, we can just walk in since we've already been invited," Emmett grinned smugly, already imagining exercising his fighting skills with a kind of manic glee.

"We have?"

Bella tilted questioning eyes towards me but it was Esme who answered before I could even formulate a response other than an immediate veto of any plan which would put Bella at odds with the Guard.

"They sent us a missive, they want you to visit them as a vampire before the deadline of six days time from now."

"That won't work," my wife immediately replied and I foolishly gave in to the sudden hope she'd come to realize the absolute impossibility of what she was trying to organize before her next words brought that same emotion crashing back to earth.

"If I'm a newborn, I won't be able to go near Gabriel so I'll just have to stay human until at least we've gotten him out of there."

"I could tell you if that plan would work, if someone hadn't apparently already decided they are going to help us," Alice frowned, internally cursing Jacob as the future remained frustratingly blank before her.

"There is absolutely no way I'm not coming if Bella's gonna be in danger! Besides, a werewolf would be the perfect distraction," he argued back, immediately recognizing it was him she was talking about.

"We're coming too. If what Bella's told us is true, Gabriel is a part of our family and we protect what's ours," Irina vowed fiercely, while Eleazar shared a meaningful look with Carmen before adding their support, "We will join you as well, my knowledge of the fortress' layout will be required I believe."

I suppose it was a testament to my family's belief in Bella that I could sense no opposition from them either to her desire to rescue Gabriel but as everyone around me launched into arguments and discussions of tactics and resources, I felt as if my cold heart was being squeezed in a vice and words spilled forth from my lips before I could stop them.

A hush fell over the room with alarming suddenness, broken only by Bella's disbelieving question.

"What did you just say?"

Unwilling, almost unable, to back down, I locked my eyes on her own and slowly repeated my words.

"I said, I think rescuing Gabriel would be a mistake."

Emotions flickered rapidly through Bella's beautiful brown eyes before anger emerged as the clear winner. Immediately abandoning her position on my lap, she fairly hissed an order at me.

"Outside. Now."

_Some-one's in trou-ble…_

Ignoring Jacob's gleeful jibe, I dutifully followed Bella outside, resignation for the confrontation to come etched deeper into my soul with every step away from the house. A part of me felt like cringing at the blatant disrespect my objection had shown of her opinion, even as another part felt justified in voicing the concern.

Still conflicted, I was slightly startled as at about 500 metres from the house, far enough into the thick copse of trees that no-one could see or hear us, Bella suddenly whirled around with indignation shining from every perfect imperfection upon her face.

"Why would you say that?" she demanded, arms crossed defensively in front of her as if I was an enemy she was trying to protect herself from. In her mind, maybe I was…all the promises I'd made to support her no matter what now echoing hollowly, broken under the weight of the one self-promise I would never, ever break; keep her safe.

"Because it needed to be said. Rescuing someone from the Volturi isn't just dangerous, its suicide."

The words came out harsher than I intended, and I fought against the urge to wrap Bella up in my arms when she flinched in response.

"What happened to _we'll do whatever it takes to solve this?_" she countered after a moment, her eyes beginning to shine with the tell-tale sheen of oncoming tears. There were few things in this world which could bring me to my knees, but Bella crying was one of them. I'd been the cause of too many a tear-track upon her porcelain cheeks and I softened my next argument in an attempt to prevent any forming anew.

"I know you want to help Bella, you wouldn't be the selfless person I fell in love with otherwise but the risks are too great. We can't even be sure what you've been told is the truth, we have no way to verify it and I'm not going to lose you based on an unsubstantiated claim, I can't."

The lingering fear I still held from the eight days I'd had to sit by her bedside, watching over her unresponsive form coloured my words enough that Bella's eyes softened, her arms falling to her sides.

"You won't lose me. With all of us, I know we can do this Edward. Gabriel has suffered so much, I know that is the truth with every fiber of my being and I couldn't live with myself if I let it continue when it's within my power to do something."

She was right, I knew she was right. Bella could no sooner abandon him as I could ever abandon her.

Closing my eyes, I nodded once in reluctant agreement, unable to oppose her any longer when I could hear the pain she felt on Gabriel's behalf clear in every syllable. The knowledge of his pain was hurting her, and the fear I felt at the danger to her safety became sublimated by the need to ease that however possible.

"Thank you," she whispered, stepping forward to wrap me in her warm embrace, resting her head against where my heart lay unbeating yet oh so alive within my chest.

All I could hope for now was that I would not regret this decision in the danger-fraught hours to come.


	22. Chapter 21: In Flight

**T****itle:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** No three-week wait this time! I was going to jump straight into the action but decided instead to give you this slightly more light-hearted transition chapter, mostly because I think Edward and Bella deserve a little happiness before things go to hell in a hand basket...*muffled evil laughter*

A few things to mention before we get started...One, if you don't quite get a couple of the references in here, feel free to ask me to explain them. Two, I do reference back to a one-shot I wrote months ago about my version of Bella and Edward's wedding night which I kind of use as my own personal canon. You can find it on my profile under the title "Destruction in Desire."

That said, please read, review, enjoy!

**Quote: **_I fly because it releases my mind from the tyranny of petty things -__ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

* * *

_Chapter 21: In-Flight_

* * *

I have borne witness to many a strange sight during my century upon the earth, some of which I am sure would induce shudders of disbelief in even the most open-minded of people and yet, even if I live for an eon, I do not think I would ever again see as surreal a sight as the one which graced my vision now.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob and Kate had been engrossed in a game of poker for the last half an hour now, their expressions and thoughts unerringly competitive as the stakes became progressively higher, the bets raised from mere loose change all the way up to a promised day-long spin in Rose's beloved M3.

It was eerily like seeing a C.M. Coolidge painting come to life, the utter absurdity of these four people sitting calmly around a cramped table 10,000 feet in the air playing poker almost more than my mind could comprehend.

"Ante up Lassie."

"Bite me Blondie."

"In your dreams Fido."

Relatively calmly, I silently corrected, as Rosalie impatiently tapped her nails on the tabletop while Jacob perused his options, mentally calculating whether or not his chances of scoring a full house were high enough to raise the stakes.

"Hey, the only person Rose is gonna be biting around here is me!" Emmett exclaimed, slinging his arm around the back of Rosalie's chair with too much force, the padding not thick enough to prevent the internal metal frame from buckling downwards underneath the strain of Emmett's forearm.

"Oops," he grinned unrepentantly, before resorting to sealing his lips over Rosalie's to prevent the annoyed berating she had begun to bestow upon him, the public display of lusty affection causing Jacob to roll his eyes in disgust.

_They're worse than Paul and Rachel, somebody get a hose._

"Don't make me shock the two of you apart," Kate muttered, yet used their distraction to stealthily retrieve and conceal a couple of extra cards from the table, catching the raised eyebrow I sent in her direction and answering it with a small smirk.

_All's fair in cards and war Edward._

"What are you thinking?"

My attention immediately focused downwards to where Bella's head rested against my shoulder, her brown eyes sparkling inquisitively as she reached up to lightly stroke one fingertip across my brow.

"Isn't that my line?" I smiled back, gently capturing her outstretched finger between my own, lowering it to my lips so I could place a small kiss upon the fleshy pad.

"Maybe so," she replied after a moment, her breath exhaling with a small sigh of satisfaction, "But that doesn't mean you can't answer."

A low growl sounded a few metres away, and I did not have to look up to know it had been Rosalie, her thoughts venomous as Jacob smugly laid out his successful hand, the full house contained within meaning he had almost cleaned her out. Who knew that mutt would have the patience to be an alright poker player?

"Edward?"

With a small grin, I let our entwined hands drop to my lap, my fingers drawing small circles around the throbbing point of life in her wrist.

"I was wondering if I looked out the window, whether or not I'd see a gremlin sitting on the wing."

The slightly surprised look I received in return reminded me that what I was referencing was most definitely before Bella's time and I chuckled softly. This was why I refrained from referencing popular culture with the same alacrity as Emmett, I'd inevitably mention something which would earn me strange looks from anyone under the age forty.

"Because watching them play poker is making me feel like I've entered the twilight zone," I elaborated, the words trailing into silence as Bella cocked her head to the side with speculation, "What?"

A slightly teasing smirk painted itself upon her lips, "I knew what you meant, its just strange to hear you using pop culture references outside of music-related ones. It makes you sound more…"

"Normal?" I finished, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Not normal, just more socially up-to-date," she corrected, bringing her hands up to tilt my head downwards a few inches so she could kiss me properly.

"I don't think we'll ever be normal, not when you're a formerly socially-repressed vampire and I'm a currently vision-seeing future vampire," she murmured when she pulled back and just like that, the thoughts I had been avoiding so well for the past hour or so intruded upon the cloak of levity I'd wrapped myself in.

Not wanting to place the burden of my unhappiness upon Bella's shoulders as would happen if she once again caught a glimpse of my inner turmoil, I distracted her by running my fingertips through her silky hair and let my eyes wander around the interior of the luxury private jet we'd hired. The decision to travel this way rather than use a commercial airliner had been sealed by several factors including Jacob's lack of a passport and the possibility we'd have injured amongst us if…_when_ we managed to escape from Volterra.

After Bella and I had rejoined everybody in our house, everything had seemed to move forward at a pace too fast for even me to keep up with, though perhaps that was more so the fault of the claws of still-lingering terror I could feel digging into my silent heart. Even though I had reluctantly agreed to support my love's unwavering desire to mount this rescue mission, I had not been able to bring myself to be an active part in its planning, unable to overcome the feeling of inherent wrongness in organizing an action which could tear Bella from my side forever. That's not to say I had been silent, in fact I had been anything but, but most of the words which had spilled from pale lips had been vetoes of any suggestions which placed Bella in any more danger than she would already have been.

Despite my lack of useful contribution, tactics for the rescue had been agreed upon and transport to Italy secured within less than a day, mostly due to Bella being able to keep everyone focused on the end goal. Whatever mixed emotions I had oscillated between in that time, one which stayed throughout had been pride. Though I fervently wished her single-minded determination would have been set upon something less dangerous, I was proud of the strong, confident person she had blossomed into. While part of her would always still be the quiet, clumsy, blushing girl who'd first moved to Forks, I think I loved her even more now as she'd become comfortable in her own skin, a little more willing to believe she was as amazing as I and many others had proclaimed her to be.

A light chortle of strained laughter drew my attention to the front of the plane where Alice, Esme, Irina and Tanya were talking quietly amongst themselves, the idle chatter over Alice's new favourite designer unable to mask the anxiousness permeating their thoughts. Alice's mind especially was working overtime, trying to see something, anything which could provide guidance for what was to come but only was able to uncover brief, tiny flashes from amongst the blank future Jacob's presence had created, flashes which were worthless without further context.

_A vase smashes to the ground, chips of porcelain scattering across the polished marble floor._

_Footsteps echo along a dark hallway, their speed increasing exponentially with every second passed._

_Dark eyes filled with tearful determination, a slender finger trembling as it extended towards a tiny keypad._

_Blood dripping down a pale arm, leaving crimson trails in its wake._

Tearing my mind away from the images which could quite possibly send me insane with anxiety, I focused on the conversation behind Bella and I, which up to this point I had been consciously ignoring.

Carlisle, Eleazar and Jasper were discussing the particulars of our plan of attack, refining the details and contingencies worked out while we had still been on U.S. soil. I had not been ignoring them so much because it would cause me to dwell on things I should not, but because hearing Carlisle discuss the possibility of violence and what he would be willing to do to ensure not only our family's safety but also to fulfill Bella's wish of rescuing Gabriel was disturbing in a way I could not properly fathom. His unending compassion, coupled with the guilt that he had lived for some time with the Volturi with no knowledge of the pain suffered by someone within their walls had pushed his pacifistic ways to the side for the time being, unveiling a side of him I had scarcely before seen.

"Jane will be the biggest threat; she can incapacitate all of us bar Bella with merely a look. Therefore, she should be our priority to negate if a confrontation becomes unavoidable."

"That's not an if Carlisle, it's a certainty, but if Eleazar is correct about this alternate route through the complex, that confrontation will hopefully be delayed until after we've reached the target."

A gentle caress against my cheek refocused my attention on Bella once again, her lip cutely caught between her teeth in contemplation

"Stop thinking about it."

I did not need to ask her what she meant, her concern for me writing plainly across her features.

"That's something I cannot do love," I whispered, knowing to the very depth of my being that my worry could only be assuaged once this whole affair was over and she was held safe in my arms.

For a second, I could see the echo of my anxiety mirrored in her eyes before a look of pure determination became fixed upon her face. Without warning she stood, holding out her hand to me in invitation.

Clasping her warmed flesh within the embrace of my chilled fingers, I let her pull me to my feet, trailing quietly behind as we slipped past a slightly smirking Jasper into the relatively large restroom at the back of the plane. Leaning casually against the marble-topped vanity, I watched with silent anticipation as she locked the door behind us before turning back to me with a familiar predatory gleam in her eye. I had long since come to realize that in certain situations I could very much be the prey and as she crossed the metre between us with intent, I knew this to be one of those times.

"Bella," I drew out, eyes darkening as she ran her hands up my chest to wrap around my neck with aching slowness, "What are you doing?"

"I'm distracting you so you'll stop worrying," she murmured, tugging my head down till it was low enough for her to crush her lips against mine in quiet passion.

A tide of emotion quite different to the one I had been battling with over the past week rose within me as I draped my hands around her waist, pulling her even closer to me as I lost myself in her very essence; in the taste, the smell, the emotion which screamed Bella along my every neuron, every inch of skin.

Her mouth opened slightly under my own, the small exhale of warm air bringing with it a fresh wave of sensation. This is what I had been craving since she'd first awoken, this time to fully re-acquaint myself with every nuance of her body, every dip and crest in her emotions as I could show her with actions that which words could never truly convey.

As her lips left my own to trail feather-light caresses along my neck, my hands could no longer remain stationary, dipping underneath the edge of her top to dance small circles up the smooth expanse of her stomach, feeling the slight contraction of her muscles in anticipation as they came to a stop a mere hair's breadth away from the subtle curve of her breasts.

"If we do this, everyone out there is going to know," I warned softly, the words hitching slightly as she slipped her hand inside my shirt, slender fingers successfully seeking out and lightly pinching the hardened peaks of my nipples.

I could already hear the speculative thoughts of those outside, knowing that at least Jasper and Alice knew for sure what was going on in here via the extra information afforded them by their special talents.

"I don't care," she breathed out, locking burning eyes on mine, "I need you, I need to feel you Edward."

Encompassed in every word was the same undeniable pull I felt, the same craving to once more feel completely whole. With no further encouragement needed, I carefully spun her around and hoisted her up onto the vanity, silently grateful for the extra room being in the bathroom of a luxury jet gave us.

Her legs automatically wrapped around my waist, bringing our lower halves flush together in a movement which had me groaning at the delicious feel of friction below. To distract myself from the sudden impulse to thrust my hips forward, I brought my hands up that last small fraction of space to cup her breasts, slipping my fingers underneath the fabric of her bra so my thumbs could circle around their dusky pink tips.

Bella's reaction was immediate, my name exhaled from her lips in a low moan as her back arched, her shortened breaths causing her chest to heave with delicious movement. In tandem with my hands, I licked a slow path down from her collarbone, reveling even more in the taste of her satiny skin. Upon reaching her heart, I pressed tiny kisses over the rapidly beating organ, still fascinated as ever with the changes to her body my ministrations always wrought. The increase in her heart rate and her breathing, the slight sheen of sweat glinting upon her skin, the scent of her luscious arousal flowing freely…all of these served to heighten my own response to her, the surge of tangibly male satisfaction at the knowledge I could affect her so perhaps the most powerful aphrodisiac which would ever exist to me.

So lost was I in Bella, that I did not fully register the small hands unzipping my pants until those same hands wrapped delicately around the most sensitive part of me, short-circuiting any further thoughts as confident fingers trailed fire up and down my length. To think back to the first time we had done this, to the hesitancy in her touch, it seemed like a lifetime ago. As much as I could play Bella's body like the finest instrument, she could do the same to me, rendering me incoherent with the smallest flutter of movement.

"Bella, love…don't stop, don't ever stop."

Absolute need ignited within me then, every part of me screaming to be buried within my wife's body, to feel the heat of her love engulfing me in all of its intensity. Mirroring her movements, I gently undid and tugged down the stiff fabric of her jeans from her legs, pushing them down with one hand as the other divested her of the soaked scrap of fabric between her legs, her mouth-watering scent overpowering in its intensity.

"Edward, please," she pleaded softly as I traced lightly around the swollen flesh now open to me, dipping one finger inside her delicious warmth while pressing with measured firmness on the throbbing nub of her clit.

Unable to deny her anything, I withdrew my hand and pulled her close till I could feel a brush of warmth envelop the tip of me, her muscles and mine quivering in syncopated anticipation. As I grasped her chin to raise her eyes to mine, I was once again pulled back to that first time, to the indescribable feeling of having her hold me so intimately within her for the first time, to the knowledge that a few short moments I could touch heaven through the angel in my arms.

With that remembrance, I thrust my hips forward till I was buried in her completely, every inch tingling with the feeling of being home.

"I love you," I moaned quietly, repeating those words in a chant as we moved together, her legs wrapped so firmly around me that I could feel the heels of her sneakers pressing me closer.

Her own low chant of name mixed with fervent declarations of love spurred me on, my hands falling to grip the edge of the vanity as pleasure coiled low in my stomach, building with every thrust forward, every clench of her around me.

Everything else ceased to exist outside of this feeling, my mind able to let go with the security of practiced control over my strength and simply revel in her, revel in knowledge that this beautiful creature, this selfless, caring loving women was mine and would always be mine.

Pressing my head against her neck, I inhaled sharply as she bit the side of my neck to muffle her cries as she convulsed around me, her climax triggering my own as I gladly followed her into a few seconds of heady oblivion so strong my entire being felt as light as an unburdened soul.

"Thank you," I whispered, the connection between us shining as bright as ever.

"For what?" she questioned softly, resting her head against my chest as I listened to her heart beat slowly decelerate from its racing rhythm.

"For loving me, for understanding that just because I worry about you, does not mean I do not support you," I murmured, before my lips curled upwards in a small smirk, "and for inducting me into the Mile High Club."

She giggled softly, "You're very welcome Mr Cullen."

A soft knock upon the door intruded upon our post-coital glow, Esme's warm voice sounding a moment later, lilted with amusement. I had a feeling she'd been sent in an effort to lessen the embarrassment I was sure Bella would inevitably feel as it truly sunk in that everyone would have heard us.

"We're going to be landing soon; you'd better come take your seats."

Of course, Bella always had a habit of doing that which I least expected, with only a small blush alighting her features as she responded in a confident voice.

"Thank you Esme, we'll be right there."

We righted our clothes in silence, smoothing out wrinkles and re-doing buttons till the only real physical evidence of our activities was perhaps the even messier state of my hair due to Bella's unrelenting addiction in twisting her fingers into it any time we made love.

"Ready to face this?" she asked, and I knew she was not merely asking if was ready to face the inevitable smirks and comments once we left the sanctuary of this room, but was also asking if I was ready to face the challenges and dangers lurking ahead.

"With you by my side beloved, I can face anything."


	23. Chapter 22: Contact

**Title:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** Ok, so this chapter doesn't quite get to the action yet, but I will say that everything included in here is for a reason...and I'd love to hear your theories on some of the things mentioned. Also, I just wanted to say a big thank you again to everyone who reviews, you don't know how much it makes my day! Oh, and I did borrow a line from _Star Wars Episode 3_ in here, simply because I'm a Star Wars fangirl to the extreme and I could :)

**Quote: **_Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive – Sir Walter Scott_

* * *

_Chapter 22: Contact_

* * *

A sea of smirks and sly looks greeted Bella and I as we retook our seats, and if it was at all physically possible, I'm sure I would have been as red as Bella was slowly turning at the thoughts being directed towards me. While lack of privacy was something that was part and parcel of being a Cullen, I was not yet immune to the consequences of said lack in regards to my and Bella's physical relationship, though I knew it was something we would both have to get used to…fast.

_Congratulations on joining the club Edward, it only took you the entire history of commercial flight to achieve it._

_I always knew I was missing out on something amazing whenever you turned me down._

_Way to go Edward, I never knew you had it in you._

_I've never seen her glow like that, look so…so…__**happy**__._

The last thought, so different from the others, caught my attention but before I could investigate it further, Emmett's booming voice echoed across the plane.

"So, how'd you two enjoy your first flight on Mile High Airways? Was it a smooth _ride_?"

If Bella had been red before, she was practically glowing like an atomic tomato now as she buried her head against my chest. I shot him a look of warning, not wanting him to embarrass my wife too much when she'd braved that possibility in an effort to distract me from my melancholy musings but Emmett, being Emmett, paid it no heed.

"I hope you didn't work that _throttle_ too hard Eddie and I don't think I need to ask whether or not you enjoyed your complimentary serving of _nuts_, right lil' sis?"

A groan echoed around the cabin at the poorly-worded innuendo, the satisfying sound of a sharp smack following it as Rosalie made contact with the back of his head.

"Sometimes I don't know why I saved you."

"Neither do we, pity perhaps?" Jasper interjected drolly, deftly securing the shift in everyone's focus from Bella and I to Emmett, much to my relief which was obviously strong enough to catch his attention.

_You're welcome Edward._

"Or maybe it was a fleeting moment of insanity?" Alice chimed in sweetly, earning snickers of laughter from the rest of us, Bella's shoulders vibrating with amusement as she finally lifted her head from my chest with the blush now faded from her cheeks.

"Children, please behave," Esme scolded, though the slight smile playing at the edges of her lips lessened its severity, "I'm sure the Denali coven do not want to hear you bickering."

"Actually, I'm finding this quite entertaining," Kate grinned as Tanya smiled in agreement, grateful as I was for the distraction from morbid thoughts over what was soon to come.

Though those thoughts returned with a vengeance as the jet began to dip lightly forwards, the pitch of the engines changing minutely as we started our descent towards our intended destination; a small, private airstrip a few miles outside of Volterra's walls. Clear sky gave way to clouds, the swirling whiteness outside the windows seemingly smothering the previously frivolous atmosphere with a blanket of nervous tension. Silence fell, words becoming superfluous as everyone focused their attention on the admittedly risky plan decided upon.

Beside me, Bella fiddled nervously with the locket around her neck until I reached over to clasp her hands with my own, tracing small, smoothing circles over the delicate skin.

"Thanks," she whispered as I tried not to contemplate the possibility this would be one of the last times I would feel the warmth of her skin or feel the small throb of her pulse as the plane jolted slightly, wheels hitting the runway, the engines throttling down till we came to a complete stop.

All too soon we stood inside the small building serving as the airstrip's administration area, the interior as lavishly decorated as the jet itself had been and just as void of human presence outside of our pilots and the one lone controller who'd guided them down.

"Who's that?" Bella asked softly from her position from my side, drawing my gaze to the man leaning with casual deceptiveness against the far wall. With dark hair cropped short and a bulk to rival Emmett's, he could have easily passed for the quintessential stereotype of a career military man if not for his civilian attire and the tell-tale paleness of his skin or the redness of his eyes. Bella's question drew his attention, his gaze and thoughts calculating as he evaluated her presence then dismissed it as unimportant as Jasper, Carlisle and Eleazar approached him and headed outside to the vehicles I could see lined up along the airstrip's access road.

"He's our in-country contact; he has the…_supplies_ we need to make this rescue work."

Out of all the reactions I expected Bella to have at my explanation (curiosity or nervousness being the frontrunners), the small giggle which passed her lips was definitely not one of them. Raising my eyebrow in question, I plastered a look of polite inquiry upon my features.

"_In-county contact_," she quoted, lifting and curling her fingers for emphasis, "You sound like you just stepped out of a Bond film."

"Just call me Cullen, Edward Cullen," I leant down to murmur in her ear, reveling in the small shiver which passed through her in response. Perhaps, if the next few hours unfurled as I could only hope they would, this was a reaction I could pursue further once we were home again. I'm sure Alice could find me just the right type of tuxedo...

"Uh Bella? Could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Jacob's voice was gruff, one hand shoved deep into his pocket while the other rubbed awkwardly along the back of his neck. His thoughts were once more jumbled, though this time out of nervousness, the beginning of sentences began and discarded as he strived to find the words for what he wanted to say. Underneath it all though, there seemed to be a sense of peace within him that I had never read off him before, as if he'd come to a decision which had soothed the pain which had woven amongst his every thought about Bella previous to this point.

The girl in question slid her gaze to me momentarily, before gracing Jacob with a small smile.

"Sure Jake, we can head back out to the runway if you like."

He nodded and she turned to me, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"No eavesdropping," she warned quietly, her eyes only softening after I tilted my head in acquiescence. A few months ago, it would have been a promise I would not have been able to make but something had shifted enough in Jacob's demeanor for me to make it now. Or maybe, it was a shift within me, in my ability to trust in Bella's judgment and to respect her wishes as was fitting in a relationship of married equals.

Deliberately tuning out Jacob's muddled thoughts as he and Bella disappeared outside, I sought a distraction and found one when Tanya sidled up beside me, her brow slightly furrowed and her thoughts worried.

"Alice and Irina have left then?" I questioned softly, more so to make conversation than for the actual confirmation. I already knew they had left; it was the first part of the plan. We needed for Alice to see when the Volturi would be…'eating dinner', and we hoped that distance from Jacob would enable her to see accurately. Sending them alone was something no-one was particularly comfortable with, but it was less likely they would attract the Volturi's attention prematurely.

_Yes._

"They'll be fine Tanya."

_All of this could go wrong so easily._

"I know, but we just have to have faith; in ourselves, in each other, in Bella," I stated firmly, ignoring the stab of irony I felt at those words coming from my lips. For someone who had spent the vast majority of their life shying away from placing their faith in anything, to preach it now seemed almost blasphemous, especially when I'd spent a good proportion of the past few days mired in agonizing worry. But that was the extent of the hold Bella had over my soul, how she could lighten my inner darkness with the sheer brilliance of her love and belief in me.

Tanya too, seemed slightly stunned at those words coming from me before she slowly shook her head with a blossoming smile.

"I never thought there would come a day when I would be glad you found someone Edward, but for the changes she's wrought in you, I definitely am."

The words were not unfamiliar; something like them having passed her lips during our dance at the wedding, but unlike then, they now contained no hint of regret for the path not taken. Instead, they were coloured only by wistfulness, by a desire to one day find someone who would look at her as I looked at Bella, or as Carmen looked at Eleazar.

"You'll find that person for you," I said simply, sincerely, the once love cynic now wanting others to experience the same joy which underlined my very existence.

"I hope so," she whispered quietly, the rest of the sentence finished only in her head as if to speak it aloud would be baring her soul too deeply.

_But I do not think he exists for I should have found him by now._

In all of the years I have known Tanya, I don't think I've ever quite grasped that she struggled with the same affliction which had haunted me for many years. All that time spent politely avoiding her advances, I'd only ever focused on the passion-fuelled surface thoughts within her mind and dug no deeper but now it lay clear before me; she was lonely, lonely in a way I had known far too well yet for nowhere near as long.

Before I could even form a response to that unwitting revelation, she shook her head firmly and stared resolutely forwards, effectively ending the discussion with one terse sentence.

"Enough of this talk, we have a family member to save."

Taking her leave, Tanya walked over to join Esme, Carmen and Kate who were in deep discussion, passing by the exit to the runway just as Bella re-appeared through the glass door. I automatically took stock of her appearance as she approached me, taking in the slight redness surrounding her irises and the tell-tale salty scent of dried tears upon her cheeks. My ire raised and my previous magnanimity towards Jacob consumed by anger, I was about to demand to know what that mutt had said to her to cause those tears when I realized that the smile on her lips was genuine, and that the redness in her eyes was not enough to mask the contentment within.

Confronted with conflicting physical evidence, I reached out to gently cup her cheek within my palm and strived to keep my tone to one of mere love and concern, untainted by the simmering rage within my veins until I knew the full story.

"Love, are you alright?"

By the slight flinch of her shoulders in response, it was clear I had not fully succeeded in my desire but nevertheless she brought her hand up to cover my own, pulling it far enough away from her face to press her lips against my palm.

"Yes," she said simply, but it was not enough for me, not in the face of the emotions I could see flickering behind her eyes.

"You've been crying, that suggests the opposite," I prompted, brushing across the small marks left behind by her tears with the pad of my thumb.

"I'm fine Edward, I promise," she replied, her voice oddly happy before she playfully narrowed her eyes, "So whatever Machiavellian scheme you're cooking up to pay Jacob back for making me cry, you can stop thinking about it right now."

As far as I could see, I had two options; I could either press the matter further and risk having Bella become upset with me or I could let it go in the face of the sincerity of her reply. Given that I did not know what the next few hours would bring, I chose the option which would be most likely to prolong the existence of the beautiful smile gracing Bella's lips.

"Spoilsport, I had my evil laugh prepared and everything."

Laughing, she wound her arms around my neck and I let her pull my head down for a gentle kiss, becoming momentarily lost in the taste and warmth of her mouth pressed against mine.

"Thank you," she murmured when I pulled back, her eyes easily conveying her gratitude at my willingness to let the issue rest. It was gratitude I did not deserve, but refuting it would only hurt her feelings so I held my tongue.

I was mature enough to admit that the selfish part of me wished desperately to know the content of their discussion, but Bella had asked for privacy and I would not break the trust she placed in me to respect her wishes. Unless she volunteered the details herself, I wouldn't pry…or endeavour to pluck them from Jacob's head. Speaking of…

"Where is Jacob anyway?" I questioned, curiosity spreading through me when Bella merely rolled her eyes in response.

"He got one look at those cars parked out front and he was off, mumbling something about quarter pots or quad ports or something."

"Quattroporte," I immediately corrected, glancing out at the three sleek silver cars to see Jacob inspecting the engine of one of them, his thoughts enthusiastically focused on its technical specifications, "They are Maserati Quattroporte's."

"You're just as bad as each other," Bella groaned, shaking her head exasperatedly. Whereas once the thought of having anything in common with Jacob Black would have been a source of discontent for me, I could not muster that same emotion now.

"Could everyone come outside please?"

Carlisle's voice was raised enough to catch my attention if not Bella's and with my hand linked firmly with hers we headed outside to join the others as they gathered around the open trunk of the first Maserati.

Our contact, Armando, had already left but I could see the fruits of his work in the form of a small black non-descript duffel bag, giving off the starchy odor of brand new fabric mixed with the pungent aroma of chemicals of the contents inside as well as a neat pile of folded ash-coloured fabric. I knew that if I opened the trunks of the other two vehicles, I would find the same items held within.

"Do we have everything we need?" Kate questioned first, critically eyeing the contents of the trunk.

"I believe so," Eleazar replied, "Now all we need is for Alice and Irina to inform us of the most opportune time and we can put our plan into action."

I could hear realization crash over everyone at that exact moment that we were at the point of no return. Once we left the airstrip and travelled into Volterra itself, there would be no turning back, no second thoughts. We were really going to attempt this, to risk the wrath of our 'rulers' to save a man none of us had truly ever met. To have put myself, my family, on the line for such an action would have been unthinkable less than two years ago, but Bella had reawakened the spark of human compassion I had long thought destroyed. For her, because of her, I would do this.

"Shouldn't someone say something?" Jacob asked, uneasily shifting from foot to foot where he stood.

"Like what Fido? I'd say it's been nice knowing you, but it really hasn't," Rosalie replied dryly, the arm she kept firmly entwined with Emmett's the only outwards sign of her inner anxiety at worries over the possibility of losing her husband.

"I believe a simple good luck would suffice in this situation, _si_?" Carmen interjected calmly, diffusing the potential argument.

"And a stay safe," Bella added softly, lightly squeezing my hand, "I don't want any of you to get hurt. I want to rescue Gabriel, but not at the cost of any of your lives."

"We'll do our best sis," Emmett promised, the others nodding their agreement.

Any further discussion was abruptly cut off with the sound of Jasper's cell, silence falling as he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. No more than a few seconds passed before he closed it again, eyes burning with determined focus.

"We're in luck. Alice says that we have twenty minutes before the entirety of the guard will be otherwise preoccupied."

"There's no time to waste then," Bella spoke up determinedly, "Let's go."

With one final glance at each other, unspoken promises and reassurances were made before we split into our pre-determined groups and climbed into our respective vehicles. In the backseat of the first Maserati, I pulled Bella onto my lap as Carlisle started the engine up with a quiet purr, his free hand linking with Esme's across the gearbox.

"Aren't you going to make me put on my seatbelt?" Bella teased quietly, the slight quiver in her voice evidence of the same anxiety slowly creeping over me.

"I'm better protection than any ten-inch strap of synthetic material," I returned, caging my arms around her.

Behind us, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya and Kate piled into one car, while Eleazar, Carmen, Jacob and Jasper climbed into the last. When we reached Volterra, Irina would join Eleazar's group while Alice would be leading the other.

Dividing into groups had been a source of much contention when conceiving our plan, but the need to create a viable distraction meant it was necessary. I had perhaps been the most vocal against it, because it would be up to me to keep track of each group through their thoughts once we were all inside the Volturi's castle. It was not that I did not have faith in my own abilities, but I worried over the possibility that keeping track of them would distract me from my primary goal of keeping Bella safe and uninjured.

Endeavoring to concentrate on nothing else than reveling in these last few minutes of safety with her held tight within my embrace, I just barely caught Emmett's shout as we accelerated down the road towards our fate, the levity in his borrowed words forced in only the way impending danger could create.

"This is where the fun begins!"


	24. Chapter 23: Search and Rescue

**Title:** What Dreams May Come

**Summary: **Bella and Edward settle happily into married life at Dartmouth but Bella's dreams of a mysterious child persist, drawing them into a centuries old deception with devastating consequences. A Breaking Dawn AU.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and all related places and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** Ok, I'm so sorry this has taken so long! Swamped doesn't begin to describe the last month for me, so this took longer for me to finish than I wanted. Hopefully though, it's good enough to make up for the wait! Thank you to everyone, newcomers and regulars, who reviewed the last chapter and without further adieu, here's the next one for your reading pleasure!

**Quote: **_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear – Ambrose Redmoon_

* * *

_Chapter 23: Search and Rescue_

* * *

There have been many times throughout my oft-cursed existence when I have felt the full weight of my limbs, been so laden with grief or self-loathing that my hardened skin seemed to drag my very being down with its weight, but no time more so than now. As Bella, Carlisle, Esme and I wove between meandering tourists and local peddlers, navigating unerringly along narrow cobblestone alleys and underneath crumbling archways, every step required unparalleled willpower. My legs felt like they were weighed down by cast iron weights, ready to dig themselves into the ground and halt this fearful procession.

All of the confidence gained from staring into the minds and faces of my family and friends, knowing that they would do everything in their power to pull this off successfully, had slowly drained away as we'd parked the Maserati outside the main gate of Volterra and set off on foot, instead replaced once more with a soul-deep fear for the consequences of actions to come. It was only the feel of Bella's hand encased with mine which served as an anchor, grounding me, encouraging me, helping me to focus on what needed to be done.

"It's really quite beautiful," came Bella's soft voice as we passed a group of overly loud Australian tourists, the twang in their accents unmistakable as they snapped photo after photo of the medieval architecture.

"What is it love?" I questioned, grateful for the small distraction from my once more melancholic thoughts.

"The city," she replied, a tremulous smile crossing her lips, "I didn't really pay attention last time we were here but it's beautiful in its own way. You can almost feel the history in its walls."

I refrained from voicing the opinion that most of the history within the walls was most likely stained with the blood of the innocent, of centuries of drained corpses and broken families. My morbidity at times of uncertainty was apparently even bleaker than usual.

"Many of the oldest towns in Europe feel that way; they seem to speak to you in ways which even the oldest places in the United States cannot. Perhaps we could spend a few years touring them in the near future, if you'd like."

Esme's smile was warm, her offer colored with her conviction that we would have the freedom to do so in the future, the conviction that all would work out.

"That'd be nice," Bella replied, squeezing my hand, "Wouldn't it Edward?"

"Sounds perfect," I nodded simply; slight warmth spreading through me at the thought of travelling around with Bella, showing her the wonders the old world had to offer. Days spent exploring busy towns and ancient countryside with our family, nights spent exploring each other when the hours usually filled with her need for sleep would be free for other activities.

_Edward, I know you can hear me. We're all in position here and ready to act as a diversion. The charges are set, and from what I can see, all of the Volturi are still pre-occupied with their catch._

_Edward, I assume you can hear me. We're ready when you are._

The faint echo of Jasper's thought came right on the heels of Alice's, both intense in their determination. I knew Alice's group were waiting within the sewer entrance we'd been led through the last time we were in Volterra, while Jasper's was poised for entry at a hidden entrance set into the side of the hill which rose behind the Volturi's castle.

As they both fell back into the constant hum of thoughts within my mind we turned the last corner, the forbidding façade of the Volturi's castle rising before us, the large entrance archway looking for all the world like the mouth of a monstrous creature, ready to devour us whole.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned when I stopped momentarily underneath the weight of the knowledge that this truly was our Rubicon, we were now irrevocably committed to our planned course of action.

"Son?" Carlisle questioned again when I failed to respond, the term of endearment an indication of his underlying worry.

"Everyone is ready."

Bella squeezed my hand again, this time so hard she would have left bruises if my flesh had been as fragile as hers.

"Whatever happens, I love you," she whispered, raising herself onto the balls of her feet to press her warm lips against my cheek.

"I love you too, and nothing's going to happen," I replied, cementing it in my mind as a self-fulfilling mantra as I returned her kiss with own of my own to her temple. Nothing was going to happen to her, not as long as I still existed on this Earth.

In silence we carried on, walking a few steps behind Carlisle and Esme and leaving behind the slowly fading light of mid-afternoon for the deceptive welcoming opulence of the empty lobby. With every step towards the bank of elevators lining the far wall, I could hear Bella's heart rate increase, her breaths coming with exponentially increasing quickness. By the time the metallic doors slid open and we stepped into the mirror-lined elevator, her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and I fought against the impulse to simply scoop her up in my arms and sprint away.

"Bella, are you alright?" Esme asked softly as we moved slowly upwards, the crunching of the elevator's mechanics sounding abnormally loud.

Beside me, my wife took in a deep breath before exhaling and opening up her eyes to reveal determination tinged with sadness.

"Sorry," she offered with a weak smile, "Just some bad memories."

I wanted to kick myself for not having discussed this aspect of our trip here with her before. I'd been so wrapped up in ensuring every contingency was in place to protect her physical safety that I had not given much thought to the emotional trauma she may feel at returning to this place. Her first, and I had desperately hoped only, visit had not exactly been a pleasurable experience. She may have told me early in our relationship that she was good at repressing painful memories, but returning to the place where she'd faced the prospect of losing her life, and mine, was more than likely making it that much easier to remember that pain.

I knew it did for me, the clarity of first the crushing grief at her supposed death, then the paralyzing fear that I had regained her only to lose her to the consequences of my reckless actions all too easily recalled within these walls.

Before I could reassure her however, or somehow ease the sadness shining in her eyes, the elevator came to a halt, the doors sliding open to reveal the familiar wood-paneled reception area. Knowing that the best thing I could do for her now was to concentrate on our plan, I focused my gaze on the figure sitting behind the mahogany counter.

_Is that…_

Carlisle tilted his head slightly in question and I responded with a minute shake of my own head. The young woman behind the counter was not Gianna, was not the same receptionist as before. She was younger, her olive skin slightly lighter and her eyes an interesting shade brown, looking almost purple with the heightened senses available to me. She was staring at us quizzically, a stiffness to her form which had never been present in her predecessor. Instantly translating her thoughts from Italian to English, I focused on trying to pluck any information from her mind which could help us.

_There are no visitors scheduled, I wonder who they are. Maybe they are here to partake in…dinner._

Disgust tinged the last word and now it was my turn to stare quizzically back. From what I had heard the last time, those the Volturi employed were hired because they had no qualms with what happened here, driven solely by their own self-interest and vanity in wanting the opportunity to stay young and beautiful forever.

_All those poor souls, I wish…No, Chiara, you mustn't think that. You need this job; you need this money for Papa's medication. You can't help those people so just concentrate on helping your family._

I surreptitiously relayed the information to Carlisle and Esme as we approached the desk, my confidence slightly bolstered with the knowledge the next part of the plan would be easier to execute with someone both unfamiliar with us and less loyal to the Volturi than Gianna had been.

"Showtime," I whispered softly into Bella's ear, pulling her close to my side where I hoped I would be able to keep her throughout our time here. Also, the receptionist had not yet noticed my love was as human as she was, and if by keeping Bella half-shielded by my form we managed to keep her from noticing, it would be better for us. A coven of vampires turning up for an audience with the Volturi was not an uncommon occurrence; A coven of vampires turning up for an audience with the Volturi with a human in tow who was definitely not a mere snack however, would arouse her suspicion and make it harder for us to implement the first part of the plan, despite our gift of…_dazzling_ humans, as my love would say.

Though, given the faint blush I could see staining the receptionist's cheeks as Carlisle turned the full force of his smile towards her, it seemed achieving our initial aims was not going to be a problem.

"He…hello, my name is Chiara. How can I-I help you today?"

The words, heavily tinged with accent and slightly stuttered, were coated with the polite professionalism spoken by receptionists the world over, from dentist office's to vampire lairs apparently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chiara, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme, my son Edward and his wife, Bella. We received a summons to meet with the Volturi at the earliest possible convenience."

Chiara stared blankly at Carlisle for a few moments, her thoughts thrown into disarray by his unexpected civility when she was used to the Volturi and their guests treating her as a mere step above a non-entity, and by the uniqueness of his form of address for the rest of us.

_I've never heard one of them describe their entire coven using human terms before._

"Ye-yes, of course Signor Cullen. If you would please wait a few moments, I will sum…summon one of the Guard to escort you to them."

She reached for a small button set into a panel by her side, but stilled her hand when Carlisle smoothly interjected.

"That won't be necessary. Aro and I are old friends, he will not mind if we show ourselves in."

He was using the tone of voice usually reserved for speaking to patients and their families, the one which carried both authority and sincerity in equal measure. Chiara's immediate thought was to allow us entry but the threat of the punishment she may receive for doing so if it turned out Aro _did _mind made her hold her tongue.

"I'm sor…sorry Signor, but I am not allowed to let any…anyone enter without escort."

_Edward! Edward, you have about fifteen minutes before they finish their meal, you need to be well on your way before then._

Alice's voice rose up in my mind, the use of my name pulling her thoughts up once more from the constant hum. Fifteen minutes was not going to be enough time; we needed to at least have found Gabriel by then so the others' attempts at diversion would need to only last the length of time it would take for us to escape. All of the preternatural speed in the world was not going to be of use if we had not yet found him from within the maze-like corridors of this ancient castle.

"Carlisle, we need to get inside. Now!" I hissed softly as Bella squeezed my hand, somehow sensing my sudden discontent.

_Have faith Edward, Carlisle will get us in._

Esme's thoughts were coloured with slight admonishment at my abruptness, and I took in a deep breath to calm myself. Getting frustrated at this early stage would only hinder our progress, so I turned just enough to be able to bury my face against Bella's hair, inhaling her sweet scent as Carlisle leant forward and let loose the charm which always had nurses and patients alike falling over themselves.

"I'm sure Aro will be quite pleased at your loyalty, but there really is no need to trouble the Guard. If he is displeased in any way by our manner of entry, I will ensure his anger is directed at us and not at you, though I know that will not be a problem."

Chiara's resolve wavered dramatically, and when Carlisle smiled at her once again, it crumbled into nothingness.

_That smile should be classified as a lethal weapon. If all of his kind were like him, I would not mind this job so much._

"Y…You can go on through Signor," she finally murmured, then blushed with an intensity I had only before seen on Bella as Carlisle winked at her in gratitude.

"Thank you Chiara."

Not wanting to tempt fate, we quickly moved past the desk and through the large wooden doors situated at the far end of the room. The familiar wide hall stretched before us and now alone, Bella let out a slight chuckle at my side.

"I thought Edward was the king at dazzling us mere humans, but he's got nothing on you Carlisle."

Esme grinned; pressing a quick kiss to his cheek which I knew would have been tinted with pink if he still had the ability to blush, "That's my husband."

"Enough. We need to move."

I knew my words were terse, but standing in this hall, we were close enough to the Volturi's stone antechamber that I could make out the babble of thoughts within, both vampire and victim alike.

_So delicious, so rich…_

_I should have listened, I shouldn't have wandered off…_

_Mmm, the youngest are always the best…_

_Oh God, please don't hurt me, please, please…_

_I love it when they beg…_

_This isn't real, this isn't happening…_

_Concentrate on us Edward._

Carlisle broke through the swirl of thoughts and I brought my attention back to them to be faced with three concerned expressions staring back at me. Apparently I'd been caught up within my own mind for longer than I had realized.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked softly and I merely nodded in reply, not wanting to burden her further with the reality of what was happening on the other side of these opulent walls, even though she already knew in theory.

Seemingly satisfied, she blew out a calming breath and with her hand still firmly clasped in mine, started walking slowly along the hall, eyes skipping from panel to panel of the polished wood alongside the left-hand side, opposite to where I knew the entryway to the stone antechamber lay. Somewhere behind one of these panels was another hidden door, one which Eleazar had reassured us led directly to the lower levels of the castle, the most likely area to hold Gabriel's prison.

Focusing intently, I followed her line of sight, looking for irregularities in the wood; listening for any tell-tale whistles of air which indicated a room beyond.

"Can you see it?"

I was just about to answer Bella's whispered question in the negative, when my eyes caught and held on a piece of paneling slightly elevated from those surrounding it, the air near its edges stirring more than usual as if disturbed by an influx of wind.

Pressing my hands against the polished wood, I slid aside the panel to reveal an ancient-looking wooden door, locked almost perversely with an electronic lock, the small keypad beside it humming with electricity.

"Eleazar didn't say anything about a lock," Esme sighed, taking the small duffel bag Carlisle has been holding into her hands as he examined the keypad more closely.

_We can't just break through the door; from this distance they would hear, even as distracted as they are while feeding._

"Why couldn't they be stereotypical technophobe vampires like in literature?" Bella complained quietly, eyes darting nervously around the hall.

_It needs a number code, four digits long…a year perhaps?_

"You know them best out of all us Carlisle, what would they choose?"

He contemplated Esme's question, his mind flicking through all of his memories of his time spent within these walls before something sparked, a date solidifying in his mind as a possibility.

"Are you sure?"

Bella blinked at my sudden question, her attention becoming fixed upon Carlisle.

"No, but we do not have much of a choice."

With steady hands, he typed in the four digits…then joined us in a collective sigh of relief as the keypad beeped quietly and the unmistakable sound of the lock disengaging reached our ears.

With no time to waste, I guided Bella through the door onto a small stone platform, stairs spiraling down from its edge into darkness.

"Hold on love," I murmured, hoisting her onto my back, feeling her slim arms encircle my shoulders and her legs wrap around my waist before I flew down the steps with Carlisle in front and Esme behind.

"What was the code?" she asked breathlessly into my ear, her heart pounding against my back in exhilaration as we rapidly descended the steep, spiraling steps.

"1469."

"Which is…"

"The birth year of Niccolo Machiavelli…apparently Aro has always been quite taken with his theories on power, ever since he met the man himself in 1513."

"Figures," she snorted softly and I felt my own lips twist minutely in amusement.

Suddenly, the staircase came to an abrupt end, opening up into a long stone hallway. Dank and dim, it stretched at least fifty metres with multiple wooden doors set along its length, each no doubt leading off into some far part of this massive complex.

"There's so many," Bella breathed, still held securely upon my back, "Which one do we need to use?"

"Hopefully, Edward will be able to tell us that," Carlisle replied calmly and looked towards me with complete faith stamped across his features, an expression echoed by Esme and verbally backed up by Bella when she realized what he meant.

"You can do this Edward, you can find him."

My confidence swelled by her words, I closed my eyes and opened up my mind completely to my sixth sense, the low buzz of thoughts building to a cacophony which I was only able to sort through with the experience of eighty years of practice behind me.

…_savor it…_

…_help…_

The Volturi's thoughts now reduced to mere snatches of words and the last of their victims falling ever so silent, I now heard my family and our friends clearer; the distance to them less now that we were ensconced in the lower levels and my familiarity with their inner voices making them rise loudly in my mind.

_All this waiting sucks, bring on the action…_

_I can't believe I'm helping a group of bloodsuckers save another freaky half-bloodsucker…_

_Will he accept us?_

_I should check the charges again, they can't be allowed to fail…_

_I can't see where they should go, perhaps it wasn't only Jacob which clouded my ability to see this venture…maybe Gabriel's uniqueness means I can't see him properly either…_

One by one I pushed their thoughts aside, mentally reducing their volume as if I had a sound board spread out before me with the ability to filter out the distinct sounds. As the voices dropped away to a low hum once more, I was left with a single train of thought; a mental voice paradoxically both wizened and child-like at the same time.

_I can feel her…she's coming for me; My Bella, please save me._

Repressing the growl which rose unbidden within my chest at the way he perceived my wife in his thoughts, I focused instead on the direction from which they came before finally opening my eyes once more.

"This way," I commanded, racing off down the hallway about twenty metres with Carlisle and Esme hot on my heels before coming to a halt next to one of the identical wooden doors as his voice suddenly became even clearer within my mind.

_I can feel you too. You…you are her vampire; her Edward._

Surprise was perhaps not an adequate enough word to describe my emotions at that particular moment before they settled into realization and I cautiously directed my own thoughts towards the voice.

_**You can hear me?**_

_Only those thoughts you direct towards me, as if we were in a conversation…you are here with __her__?_

The reverence colouring the pronoun made me uneasy, but my desire to find him quickly so I could whisk Bella away from here once more was stronger than my unease.

_**Yes, we are here for you.**_

_Thank you, thank all of you._

_**Do not thank us yet, we still have to find you and get you out of here.**_

_Bella spoke very highly of you when we communicated…I have no doubt you will succeed. _

"Edward, what is it?"

Bella's voice was tinged with concern, her warm breath washing across my neck as her arms tightened around my shoulders.

"I'm talking to Gabriel," I started to explain before she gasped, quickly interjecting with a series of rapid-fire questions.

"Is he okay? Does he know we're here to save him? Are we…"

Her voice cut off abruptly, her head violently pitching forward to crash into my shoulder.

"Bella!"

Without hesitation, I swung her around from my back to cradle her in my arms, eyes frantically searching her face for any signs of illness. Her cheeks had paled dramatically, and her eyes were wide and dazed, seemingly focused on something I could not see.

"Is she alright?" Esme gasped as Carlisle suddenly appeared behind my shoulder, clinically assessing her sudden pallor, stretching one hand forward to press against her forehead.

"Bella, speak to me!"

My voice was tense, my mind screaming out to the one person I knew could have caused this.

_**What have you done to her?!**_

_I'm sorry, I just wanted to try and see whether or not I could properly connect with her mind now that she's close, but it is still strangely shielded. She should be alright in a few moments._

As if she had heard his thoughts herself, Bella suddenly breathed out rapidly, her eyes re-focusing to stare into my own and confusion spreading across her features as she took in the three concerned expressions staring back at her.

"Edward? What happened?"

I pulled her closer to my body, pressing a relieved kiss against her hairline.

"Gabriel tried to communicate with your mind, but he still can't achieve it without side-effects apparently," I explained, a slight hint of anger and bitterness colouring my tone at the harm, however unintentional, Gabriel could cause to my wife.

"Oh," she said simply, rubbing her fingers in small circles around her right temple, "My freaky mind strikes again huh?"

The absurdity of her words combined with the heightened state of tension still ruling my body caused a shaky chuckle to pass my lips, the laughter lightly echoed by Carlisle and Esme as they took Bella's words to mean that she would be perfectly fine.

"You never cease to surprise me," I managed to murmur finally, pressing a kiss this time to her lips before swinging her carefully back around to her previous position upon my back.

"It's in the job description," she teased lightly, before turning serious once more, "So after all that, are we close?"

I gestured to the door I'd stopped in front of, Carlisle taking that as a cue to easily force open the heavy wood.

"We need to go this way."

Passing through the door, we emerged into a narrower stone hallway. This one was even darker than previous, with a gradual downwards slope leading into a pool of pitch black that had Bella peering forward over my shoulder in an attempt to see as I contacted Gabriel again, beginning with a terse warning.

_**Don't try that again.**_

_I won't, I promise._

Satisfied that he would keep his word from the regret and sincerity in his thoughts, I pushed aside the anger I still felt and communicated what was needed of him for me to successfully discover his exact whereabouts.

_**I need you to keep up a continuous train of thought so I can track you.**_

There was silence for a few moments as I registered Carlisle pulling the door shut behind us, plunging the hallway into further darkness, before Gabriel slowly replied.

_Would the recitation of a poem suffice?_

_**Yes.**_

_Very well…tell me, my savior's Edward, do you know Keats?_

_**Yes, but I'm surprised you do…I was under the impression you've been held here for a rather long time.**_

_They allow me books at times to keep me from insanity; sometimes I think that is the cruelest torture they could have inflicted. At least if I had lost my mind, I would not have been able to recognize the other depravities visited upon me for what they truly were._

Despite myself, I sympathized with that feeling. During the few months of my self-imposed exile from Bella, insanity would have been a welcome relief to the crushing clarity of pain I'd felt at with every moment, every passing second.

_Anyway, perhaps you know this one…_

He began reciting Keats' _'Isabella' _and I mentally sighed at the choice. While I could appreciate why he had most likely chosen the poem, its tale of a woman destroyed by the loss of her love prompted far too many unpleasant memories, especially while skulking along the halls of this place, which was a reminder in and of itself.

Shaking off the small curl of despair which had settled within my stomach, I made sure Bella was holding on to me tight, before setting off into a run along the dark corridor, tracing the tenor of the quoted words.

…_With every morn their love grew tenderer, with every eve deeper and tenderer still…_

"It smells weird down here."

Bella's voice momentarily broke my concentration, my senses so attuned to her that they automatically all snapped back to her. I turned my head enough to see her crinkle her nose in disgust, an expression akin to the one she wore whenever the scent of blood passed near here stamped upon her features, the blush of exhilaration on her cheeks from watching the walls go racing past the only difference.

…_Until sweet Isabella's untouch'd cheek fell sick within the rose's just domain…_

"Not as bad for you as it is for us though, I would think," Esme's voice echoed from a few steps behind us, the difference between their speed and mine creating the gap.

After I inhaled once, I silently agreed. The whole corridor smelled of decay; of putrid water and dying creatures and I found myself stop breathing as it worsened with every passing second we ventured further along the twisting path.

"And not as bad as it was a few centuries ago," Carlisle joined in, "when the poor levels of sanitation meant anywhere below ground level was rather unpleasant smelling."

…_she saw it waxing very pale and dead…_

"What's he saying to you?" Bella asked suddenly, her head buried so close against my neck in an attempt to block out the smell.

…_O Isabella, I can half perceive that I may speak my grief into thine ear…_

"Just reciting some poetry," I murmured, distracted as his voice gradually became clearer to the point I could hear his thoughts as easily as if he were standing right next to me. Close, we were so very close and I felt relief begin build up. Alice's predicted fifteen minutes were on the verge of ending and I knew soon the Volturi would be roaming their domain freely again.

…_If thou didst ever anything believe, believe how I love thee, believe how near my soul is to its doom…_

A light up ahead caught my attention, and with an extra burst of speed we emerged into a semi-circular room, its moss-covered walls rising up so high I could only see the solid stone roof through the virtue of the single shaft of faded sunlight beaming down from a small opening within it. Within that ray of light, dust particles spun and twirled in intricate patterns, seemingly calling forward any spectators to join in their dance.

…_thou leadest me to summer clime…_

Bella gently pushed at my shoulders and I let her down, barely registering the echoing thud her sneakers made as they made contact with the ground in the face of the tangible confusion sweeping through me, accompanied by a growing sense of dread.

I practically flew across the small space, my eyes and hands wildly studying the walls for any signs of a hidden entrance, my brain trying to make sense of the disparate picture my senses were painting.

"Edward?" Bella prompted, her question echoed by Carlisle and Esme as they watched my movements with unease.

"Here, he should be here…"

Gabriel's thoughts were as clear as a bell…

…_Idle ears should pleasure in their woe…_

And yet, he was nowhere to be found.


End file.
